


Rise of the Wolf

by scarsgirl



Series: Rise of the Wolf Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A mild scene that includes animal dominance behaviors that some could find disturbing., F/M, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/pseuds/scarsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the light of a full moon Draco discovers Neville Longbottom’s secret.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He thought that it was the height of irony that one of the few places he felt safe anymore had been the site of one the most terrifying events of his childhood. That was before he knew what real monsters were.

Of course, he'd been there that night too, feeding off the one beautiful thing you can find in the forest.

Draco shivered against the night air. It was only mid-October and already too cold to be out without his winter robes, but that would require a trip home and at least a night in the Manor with his parents. He just wasn't ready to deal with them or their pleas for him not to return to school, any more than he was ready to deal with the reason he was out here almost every night.

The Castle held too many bad memories for him and was creating new ones every day. He was the one who had insisted on going back and finishing despite how reviled he was, how much of an outcast. But his stubbornness was losing out to his loneliness day by day. If he went home without shoring up his defenses he wouldn’t finish out the year.

He flinched, suddenly aware of the sound of movement in the distance. It wasn't unusual to hear the forest's tiny creatures scurrying through the underbrush or in the canopy of the trees, but this was something decidedly large and fast-moving.

He tuned in his hearing, feeling certain that he would hear hooves hitting the ground. Instead he heard the sound of only two legs running through the brush. If they hadn't taken the path into the forest that probably meant danger and danger meant hiding. He looked for movement in the dark and when he saw a lanky figure heading his way, he dimmed his wand and scooted behind a nearby tree.

He had taken to sitting near the edge of the clearing where Potter had 'died' after he had finally found it a few weeks ago. He didn't know why it was so important to him to find the spot, nor why he felt comforted by it. And, he didn't like to think too much about what might have happened if his mother hadn't saved Potter that night.

The sound of running slowed as the figure came into the moonlight. Draco risked taking a peek, danger or not, he had to know who he had seen running toward him.

He felt his eyes go wide when he caught sight of the figure. It was Neville Longbottom. He was standing in the center of the clearing looking up at the moon as it continued to rise in the night sky. Draco moved quietly from his hiding place, careful to keep himself in the shadows. He was a good 10 yards away, but the light of the moon was almost directly above them. He could clearly see Longbottom from his vantage point, the look on the man's face as he stared into the sky was nothing less than ecstatic.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, nothing but a puff of air making it out as his voice froze in his throat. His mouth was still gaping open as Longbottom's shirt hit the ground. The man had ripped it off, buttons flying and flung it as far away from his body as possible.

Draco questioned if this was really happening or if it was just a dream. Not that he'd had dreams about Longbottom, but half-naked men, well.. those dreams were pretty frequent.

Draco closed his mouth as Longbottom's trousers began to get the same treatment as his shirt. He felt heat rise in his face as he became instantly aroused. It was then that he noticed it. The man's feet were bare and bleeding. He stepped forward, obviously whatever was going on he needed help.

A sound escaped Longbottom that could have been a whimper, but it was so..so inhuman.

Draco had tried his best to keep his head down and his nose clean since returning to school. He'd seen Longbottom in passing and had heard in the press about the scars on his face. Supposedly they had been the result of torture, but he could see know that the scars didn't stop at his face. In fact, they traveled down the side of his face and neck all the way down to his shoulder and upper torso.

When the howl came, Draco's blood ran cold. The sound was horrific, only surpassed by the scream that followed as Longbottom fell to his knees. Muscle and sinew popping and cracking as it reformed.

Fuck.

He was going to die.

Another scream tore through the night as Longbottom’s skin stretched painfully around his growing limbs. This was his chance, if he could make it to the school before Longbottom had completed the transformation he might survive the night.

He took off, only to hesitate when he heard a growl and saw Longbottom's head turn toward him. His eyes were bright amber glinting in the moonlight. They would have been beautiful had they not been the portent of Longbottom's change into something no longer human.

He began moving again, picking up his pace when Longbottom's screams morphed into a howl.

He legs and arms were pumping as he followed the path back to the castle. He briefly considered veering off the path, but the rough terrain would slow him down a great deal more than it had Longbottom and he didn't want to get lost.

He knew the path, he would stick to the path.

Of course, that didn't mean the thing that Longbottom had become would follow the same rule. He heard the crashing sound of something going through the underbrush again. It had to be Longbottom, but it could be a centaur too, perhaps coming to his rescue. If he stopped to look and it was Longbottom, he'd never make it and if it was a centaur, at least someone would be there if Longbottom attacked.

He was breathing hard as his body worked. His lungs burned as the cold air flowed in and out quickly and his eyes were growing bleary from the cold and the terror coursing through him. He needed to press on though if he were going to make it.

The creature was close. It couldn't be more than a few yards behind him by the sound of its feet slapping the ground. It howled again. The tenor one of victory, not pain.

This was it, he was done for.

He knew it.

It attacked from the side, knocking him a good two yards before he landed hard, the creature rolling with him through the weeds and brambles. He felt a brier skate across the skin of his face and closed his eyes tight to protect them. They finally came to a stop, both breathing hard. Longbottom's breath reeked as it fogged the air around them and his body was sending out an incredible amount of heat.

At some point he'd grabbed the creature as they tumbled and his fingers were still tangled in the fur on his back. He felt it pull back against the death grip he had, so he released the creature, hoping against hope that now the chase was over it would be on its way.

Once some of the pressure lifted off his body Draco tried to scoot back using his legs and elbows against the moist ground beneath him, but froze when he heard a very low growl. He looked up as Longbottom huffed a frustrated breath at him and snuffled.

God, his breath reeked! His breath? He'd heard Professor Snape once say that Wolfsbane was easily detectable by its distinctly foul odor. If he'd had Wolfsbane, maybe he would listen to reason.

"Longbottom," he wheezed, then swallowed to wet his dry throat and tried again, "Longbottom, it’s me, Malfoy." Another low growl issued from the creatures throat. That was not the reaction he had hoped for. He risked catching the creature’s eyes as it continued to hover above him. He'd kept his eyes low as to not challenge the beast, but he needed to see if there was any recognition there.

He seemed to be looking at Draco's hair, bringing his eyes to meet Draco's as he stilled. The amber eyes were glowing in the dark. He could make a distinctly canine snout filled with teeth, a fur covered torso that looked much leaner and stronger than Longbottom appeared his daily life and pointy ears.

"Longbottom?" He whispered softly, imploring the creature to understand him.

The amber eyes softened and Draco took a breath. There was some understanding there at least. "It's alright. I just want to get up, okay?" He spoke the words slowly maintaining eye contact and keeping his voice as soft as possible.

The creature pulled its weight off of him coming into a crouch. Draco moved very slowly up to his elbows, using his legs to pull himself into a sitting position. He didn't think standing right away would be a good move, so he stayed like that wetting his lips quickly as he continued to maintain eye contact.

"Can I..um." He didn't quite know what to ask. If he asked to leave would the creature chase him down or follow him to the castle? Just because it seemed to recognize him didn't mean the creature could be trusted and if got in the castle because of him. An image of Bill Weasley's face popped into head and he felt sick to his stomach. Longbottom's scars had been the same. How could he not have noticed it?

He must have lost eye contact with the creature because it moved causing him to startle slightly. He instinctively brought a hand up for protection. The creature halted sniffing at the hand before licking the palm. He would like to say it was disgusting, but something about the moment struck him and huffed out a laugh, his eyes meeting the creatures again as it lifted its head from his palm.

Maybe if it wanted to make friends? He reached forward slowly, "It's alright. I won't hurt you." He said in the same low, calm voice he used before. The creature let out a warning sound that wasn't so much a growl as a rumble, so he moved very slowly till his hand touched the scruff of the creature's neck. When he received no protest he patted it softly.

The fur felt softer as he patted it than it had when he had a death grip on it moments before, "Good, yeah, that's good." The dog responded with a small sigh, which he found encouraging, so he started to reach forward with his other hand to pet along the other side of his neck. Perhaps when the creature calmed it would fall asleep. He'd always heard that transformations were exhausting and that it took several days to fully recover.

He and the creature both startled at the sound of voices. There were at least 3 different people talking in low voices along the path. He could see the light of their wands now and debated calling out. They might get to him in time, but if they didn't and the creature became angry. He pulled his hand away as the creature came up from its crouch, though still somewhat bent and looked toward the moving light.

"He sees us," a voice said as the procession came to a halt. Draco looked to the light and back to Longbottom, who was once again breathing harshly. Draco could see his muscles tense preparing to attack or flee, he wasn't sure which. He could make out the distinct outline of Granger against the light. If she was out here, so were Weasley and Potter.

Draco felt relief wash over him. At the very least they would try to save him.

"Neville?" Granger's voice asked softly. A low growl issued from the creature that surprised the trio as much as it did Draco. He could hear Potter and Weasley whispering to each other. He wondered if they could even see him through the underbrush. The bit they had tumbled through was beaten down, but several sprigs had popped back up already.

He had his answer when Potter asked, "Malfoy, are you hurt?"

He didn't know if he should answer, but decided that it was best to at least give them a reply in case they decided they should be in some rush to save him and end up getting them all killed.

"No," he said tentatively, looking to the creature as he said the words in case it provoked a reaction.

"Okay, just stay where you are. We're going to try and reason with him." Potter said maintaining a low and even tenor to his voice.

They risked taking a few more steps forward halting when another growl issued from the creature.

"Neville, it's alright, it’s me Hermione. We just need to get you someplace safe. We won't hurt you."

Granger had been walking the entire time she spoke keeping her hands in plain sight as Potter and Weasley stayed a step to two behind. Longbottom tilted his head as though he were attempting to understand what she was saying, but turned his head back and issued another growl when she was near the edge of the path.

She stopped her movement. "Neville, we need to get you back to the dungeon. You'll be safe there and your food is there, remember?" She spoke slowly as Potter and Weasley fanned out behind her. Draco could tell they were making a net in case Longbottom tried to make a run for it.

Longbottom did not like the movement at all swishing his head side to side to keep an eye on them, becoming more and more agitated.

He opened his mouth to tell them to stop, but froze when the creature's face turned to meet his. He closed his mouth tight breathing hard and hoping against hope that it would kill him outright instead of turning him into a monster.

The creature lifted his leg and Draco readied for attack only to feel wet heat soaking through his clothes. The creature was peeing on him. "Ugh!" He shouted, moving back on his hands and heels to get away from the spray.

He swore that he heard Weasley laugh as two voices cast, Petrificus Totalus!"

The stream of urine stopped as the creatures arms and legs came together, rather painfully, if the look on its face was any indication and fell to the ground. The amber eyes met Draco's for a just a moment before the creature passed out.

He jumped up, using a tree he'd hit in his scurry to retreat to regain his balance as Granger, Potter and Weasley walked warily toward him. "He's out. I think." Draco offered, as he looked over the creature’s face to see if there was any indication of awareness.

"Malfoy, are you sure you’re not hurt?" Potter said, as he came alongside the creature using the tip of his wand to look it over.

"I think I'm a little bruised up, but I'm more concerned that he pissed on me. Only a bite can spread the infection, right Granger? Not just any body fluid?"

Granger was standing at the creature's head biting her lip as she looked down at it. "Only a bite, Malfoy. You should be fine, though you will want to wash as soon as we get to the castle."

"Yes, I'd rather not return to the Slytherin Common Room covered in urine." He replied frostily, as he noticed a smile creep across Weasley's face. He desperately wanted to say something to the man, but between his parent’s upcoming trial and his already abysmal reputation at the school, he decided instead to keep his mouth shut.

"We should get him back to the dungeon. I'd like to draw some blood and see what went wrong." Granger said, as she used her wand to levitate Longbottom's body.

"What?" Okay, so holding his tongue was not going to happen after all, "You're experimenting on him. Are you mad?" He asked, angry for some reason.

Granger and Potter both had looks of shock on their faces, while Weasley stepped forward warningly. "We're not the ones that hurt him. That was your lot. We," Weasley pointed to his own chest, "are trying to help him."

"Malfoy," Granger said, raising her voice over Weasley's, "this change was forced on Neville and we're working on creating a Wolfsbane potion for him."

"Professor Snape made it for Lupin, surely you've looked to see what his notes said."

Granger looked at him considering, "Yes, and they have been helpful, but the potion is difficult and we've not got it quite right yet."

"Oh," He stated, feeling nervous. He decided that he just wanted to get as far away from this situation as possible. The less trouble he was in or around the better it would be for him and his family.

"Well, good luck." He said quietly as he started to walk back to the path.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Potter asked. Of course Potter asked, he was one of the main witnesses for his parents and they all owed him a life debt. "I'm not exactly dying to rush back and tell everyone I got pissed on by a dog am I. No, I won't tell anyone." He said through gritted teeth.

He heard a quiet, "Thanks," come from Potter as he stepped on the path and turned toward the castle.

______________________________________

The only Prefect's bathroom that would open for him was in the dungeon. He tried every other one he could easily make it to, without running afoul of teachers or other Prefect's, before giving up and coming down here. He had no problem with the dungeon’s accommodations, but he didn't want to be accused of spying should he run into the "Trio". (God! Even he was calling them that now.)

He hadn't been a Prefect since sixth year. It wasn't that he didn't have the title seventh year, it was that the castle refused to recognize the spell marking him as such. Snape had tried to explain it has some sort of psychic interference from the student's at the school. But he had known in his heart the school blamed him the death of its Headmaster and was not going to reward him for taking him away.

After the brush with death he'd experienced he was feeling, well, a little high from the adrenaline rush of the chase. He'd never been one for danger. Oh, he'd been in many dangerous situations, but he always had someone to save him. Tonight, he'd been on the way to saving himself. It made him proud that for once he'd made his own decisions and they had been the right ones.

He turned on the bath as he sat a towel next to the deep tub. He put his wand on the side table. He would try to do a cleaning spell on his clothes after he got out. If it didn't work, he could explain stopping for a bath and coming into the Slytherin dorm in a robe easier than covered in grass stains and animal urine.

He slipped into the steaming water slowly. His feet and hands were still icy cold and the hot water caused them to ache as the blood rushed back. He grimaced when he saw that his ribs were starting to bruise. He looked over all his sore spots. One knee would definitely bruise as well as his elbow. It was then that he remembered the brier hitting his cheek. He splashed the water on his face and saw pink trickle into the bath.

Well, anyone could walk into a brier. If anyone even bothered to notice the mark. Maybe he would visit Pomfrey in the morning and see if she would give him something to help him heal faster. He slid lower in the water to wet his hair. He didn't think any urine had made it into his hair, but there were some sprigs of grass from their tumble through the brush.

That's when he heard it. The howl again. It made him sit up in the tub quickly, splashing water over the rim. It was in the dungeon, of that he was certain but the sound seemed so distant. Probably some combination or a silencing and dislocation spell that Granger had come up with.

Draco supposed the creature was probably calling for his pack. There would be no werewolf to answer his call, they were all dead or in Azkaban while the Ministry decided what to do with them.

Several, including Granger had made a stink about it, but in the name of public safety the Ministry prevailed and the public had followed. Greyback's plan had failed miserably. He and his pack were all locked in Azkaban and in all likelihood would never see the freedom they desired. He wondered if they were given wolfsbane on the full moon or just left to go mad in their cells.

The creature howled again, calling. He could sympathize. He was alone too. He lifted his head and opened his mouth, imitating the howl. He wondered if the sound would even make it out of the bathroom. He listened closely and had almost given up on an answer when he heard it.

This howl had a different tenor, not quite so desperate perhaps? Draco shook his head at his own madness. Howling at a werewolf. What was he thinking? The creature howled again. This time the sound was more like the first howl. Well, if he was mad, he supposed howling was called for. He howled again, louder and longer this time. He smiled to himself. That one was much closer to the sound the werewolf made.

The response came much quicker this time. It was the same joyous howl that the wolf had made while chasing him down. He responded trying to imitate the wolf’s tenor as he finished cleaning his body. The returning howl ended mid-way. Perhaps he was being too loud and they had cast a muffilato?

He was just balancing his weight on his arms to lift himself out of the tub, when the bathroom door flew open. He slipped back in the water, half out of shock and half out of propriety as Potter came rushing in. "What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing Malfoy?" He screamed stomping toward Draco.

Draco brought his knees up to his chest to hide himself, "Taking a bath you idiot. Get out!"

"You got him all stirred up! Mione had to inject him with a sleeping draught to keep him from hurting himself, you ass!"

Draco felt his face fall. He hadn't meant to upset the creature, only to..to..he shook his head at his own foolishness. "I'm sorry. I wasn't..I thought he sounded lonely." His voice had started off frantic and high pitched, but had lowered to just above a whisper by the time the last words were out.

Potter was only a few feet away as Draco finished his sentence, stopping he turned his back on Draco and ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, he probably is, but the last thing he needs is you upsetting him." Potter's hands went to his hips as he kept his back to Draco.

"Fine." Draco replied coldly, hoping the conversation was over.

"Another thing Malfoy," Potter started, but Draco beat him to it. "I'm not going to tell anyone I already told you!"

Potter turned back around looking less angry and maybe a bit contrite, "I know Malfoy, you said you wouldn't and I believe you, but don't use it against him either. He's doing his best to deal with this and if you’re going to mess with him about it..”

"I'm not going to do anything, I'll leave him be," he seethed. "Now, if you would kindly do the same so I could finish my bath."

Potter huffed at him. God, Draco owed the man his life, but sometimes he wished...he could..just once. But, Vince was gone and Greg hadn't come back to school and he really didn't have the stomach for violence, so he just sat back in the tub turning his eyes forward and ignoring Potter as he stomped away.


	2. Chapter 2

The light coming through the tower window seemed so harsh. He really did miss the dungeons, at least he could sleep in without worrying about being blinded, though it was always a bit chilly.

His first movement caused him to wince and he had to work his shoulder to rid it of some tightness. He made a silent pledge to himself to get back in Quidditch shape. It wouldn’t due for a Malfoy to be this stiff after running for his life from a werewolf, he thought, smiling to himself.

"Hey, Malfoy, have a pervy dream? Haven't seen you smile like that all school year." Zabini chided. It was said jokingly, but it made him close off the expression. He and Zabini had been close last year, both pulling away from Greg and Vince as they became more and more obsessed with becoming Death Eaters. But after the war, Draco found he just couldn't stand associating with anyone from before. He didn't want to think about the past and he certainly didn't want to hang around with people who reminded him of it. Zabini had got the message, but on occasion they both forgot that they weren't friends anymore.

With no friends from his past a part of his life that had pretty much left him on his own for the year, since everyone else hated him. Well, he had almost cost them their school and their lives, so he understood. He'd hate him too.

Oddly enough the most civil treatment he received was from Potter and Granger. Potter had returned his wand and pledged to testify for his mum shortly after the battle, but aside from that encounter they mostly stayed away from one another.

He threw the covers off intending to start his day when he let out a gasp as pain shot through his chest. Maybe he'd broken something after all. It didn't feel like it last night, but he'd go to the school hospital just to make sure. He noticed Zabini peering at his face. "I fell." He stated solemnly as he gingerly moved to get out of bed.

"Better go to Pomfrey, you sound hurt." Zabini called, as he left for class.

__________________________________________

He'd decided to forgo his morning classes and headed straight to the hospital. He hoped that Pomfrey could help him with the pain enough that he wouldn't flinch every other time he moved and would have something to get rid of the mark on his face. The last thing he wanted was people staring at him.

He knocked on the door to the hospital wing when it refused to open for him automatically. Students and staff were usually allowed admittance unless another case was being reviewed. He could wait, but he did want her know he was outside and in need of some assistance.

She opened the door a crack, her eyes widening when she saw him. He set his jaw. God, it wasn't like he'd come to attack the hospital wing. "I fell last night. I think I may have a broken rib.." He jumped back as the door was wrenched from Madam Pomfrey's hands.

"Oh God, Malfoy! Are you okay?" Longbottom said, looking horrified and horrifying. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was puffy and red. Draco reckoned it was the result of the transformation.

"Malfoy, you said you were alright." Granger's voice admonished several steps behind Longbottom, who was looking Draco up and down, wincing when he looked at Draco’s face.

"Well, let us not have a scene. If you will Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey waved him in, shooing Longbottom and Granger away from the door as he came through.

"Oh, God Malfoy, if I..you’re sure I didn't bite you." Longbottom sounded hoarse and desperate as his eyes continued to roam over Draco. It was making him distinctly uncomfortable.

"No, no bites, though you did piss on me. If you'd like to apologize for that." He replied, following Madam to a table and chair she used when first evaluating patients. Between Quidditch and the insanity of his childhood, he knew the routine well enough.

"Oh..oh yeah. I'm sorry about that, but you said you were hurt?" Longbottom sounded confused and embarrassed.

"Yes, getting taken down by a 12 and half stone creature barreling at you a full tilt does hurt, Longbottom. I had thought only bruises, but I've been feeling extreme pain right here." He said, pointing to a spot on his ribs that was particularly painful.

Madam brought her wand to the area muttering diagnostic spells. "And, if you could do something about the scrapes." He added as her eyes came up to meet his. "Well, good news for you on both counts Mr. Malfoy. It's just a very deep bruise no broken bones, I'll get a potion to assist with the soreness and pain. And, I have a salve that should take care of those scraps."

She looked over her shoulder at Granger and Longbottom, who were watching him intently. "Hermione, if you'll come along, we'll deposit your items in the medicine closet while I fetch Mr. Malfoy's items."

"Yes, of course, Madam," Granger replied picking up a shoulder bag and nodding her head to Longbottom as she left the room.

They sat there silently for a long moment. Longbottom scuffed his foot uncomfortably against the floor as Draco looked around the room noticing that there were no paintings in the room. Had it always been so? Privacy reasons he supposed.

"I am sorry Malfoy." Longbottom swallowed before continuing, "I'd never want to put this on anyone and I really hope I don't hurt anyone else." He finished quietly, still looking at his shoes.

"Yes, well, I'm fine, just gave me a bit of a fright is all. You're an actually agreeable dog." He'd said it has a joke, but Longbottom's movements stilled and Draco regretted saying it.

"I'll just go wait outside." He said, not meeting Longbottom's eyes as he got up, wincing with the effort.

Longbottom was to him in a flash, placing a placating hand on Draco's arm. He had brought a hand up to press against the pain, so Longbottom's hand was rather close to him as was the rest of his body. Draco looked into his eyes, his memory flashed to seeing the man rip his shirt off the night before and he embarrassingly remembered feeling a jolt of arousal.

Something in Longbottom's eyes changed slightly, not the glowing amber of the wolf, but a there was a definite, 'sharpening' was the only way he could describe it. Longbottom leaned closer as the pressure of his hand turned into a grasp. Draco opened his mouth to protest when he distinctly heard Longbottom sniff him.

His mouth fell open. He tried to step back, but was stuck between Longbottom, the chair and the desk. Longbottom leaned in further bringing his nose almost to the juncture of Draco's neck and shoulder as he sniffed again. Draco couldn't decide if he was more horrified by the act or by his body’s reaction to it. It was arousing him.

Longbottom stepped closer, they would have been body to body if Draco's arm hadn't been in the way. Longbottom's face rose slowly as his eyes came to meet Draco's again. He let out a soft breath that skated across Draco's skin. The horrible scent of the wolfsbane had been replaced by chocolate. Draco swallowed hard, he loved chocolate.

They spent a long moment looking at each other. He didn't know what to do, at least his head didn't know, he felt his body swaying toward Longbottom until the press of Longbottom's hand into the wound on his chest sent a shock to his system.

What were they doing? He pulled away from Longbottom hard, nearly falling with the effort of getting around him.

Longbottom reached to steady him and he re-doubled his efforts to get away from the man. He was halfway to the door when Madam and Granger came back in the room. Madam calling to him not to forget his potions and salve. He halted and turned walking quickly to Madam and taking the items from her hands harshly. She huffed at him indignantly, "There is no need to be rude, Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm in a hurry." He said, turning so he wouldn't see Longbottom. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t looking at Longbottom anyway, he felt the man staring at him as he walked out the door.

________________________________________

Except for the previous night, Draco had seen Longbottom in passing on a daily occasion, in the halls and the classes they shared, but they had never touched one another or spoken more than an 'excuse me' since the battle. Today though, he had interacted with Longbottom three times since the odd encounter in the hospital wing this morning and dinner.

The first time Draco had dropped a piece of parchment as he packed up his sack after class. The paper had no more than touched the ground before Longbottom was kneeling to pick it up. He'd handed the paper back from his kneeling position, attempting to catch Draco's eyes the entire time. Several sets of eyes were watching them, so he'd taken the paper with a quick 'thanks' and stuffed it in his sack, taking the long way out of the bench-style seating to avoid scooting past Longbottom, who had remained kneeling on the ground.

The other two incidents wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone else, but he sincerely doubted that Longbottom had suddenly gone so clumsy as to bump into him, not once but twice in one afternoon. Once in the shoulder as they walked opposite ways down a hallway and once from behind when Draco'd had to stop short for a first year who had run in front of him, apparently late enough for class she would risk a reprimand for running in the halls.

He knew there was a sea of students behind him making their way down the hall, but when he'd turned to see that it was Longbottom he'd gone instantly livid.

He was just about to explode at the man to stop stalking him, when he mumbled an apology and all but run down the hall. He decided not to pursue the issue, even when he noticed Granger standing next to the spot Longbottom had been, looking as confused as Draco felt.

He decided that if it happened again he would keep his temper in check, reassure them, once more, that he wanted no trouble and was not going to tell anyone and the could stop their harassment. He knew that Longbottom was probably worried about the Ministry's strict stance on werewolves, but the satisfaction of having one of the great heroes of the war carted off to Azkaban wasn't worth the risk that Potter would retract his offer to testify for his mother. He'd felt the understanding was implicit, but perhaps they were too dim to understand and he would need to make the terms of his silence explicit.

Of course, he hadn't expected the next 'run in' to be during his dinner. He was just getting ready to tell Blaise to bugger off, when he noticed it wasn’t Blaise who had dared to join him at the small rounds they now used in the great hall for tables. Evidently, these were supposed to encourage conversation and interaction. They perhaps worked for those interested in talking to someone, but for him they had meant a place to have a quick, quiet bite before retreating to the library or the forest.

He exhaled heavily as Longbottom sat quietly, not meeting Draco's eyes as he began to fill his plate. At least he was alone..."How are you feeling, Malfoy?" The man asked his voice attempting to sound casual, though Draco detected a note of nerves. Draco exhaled heavily putting his fork down. "Listen," he jutted his head forward forcing Longbottom to meet his eyes, "how many times am I going to have to tell you that I'm not going to tell anyone..."

"That's not," Longbottom interrupted, his voice a little loud even for the hall. They both looked around to see if his outburst had drawn attention. It had, Blaise was looking at him as were Granger and Potter, but maybe they had been looking the whole time and he hadn't noticed.

"That's not why I asked." He said, his voice much lower this time. "I just needed to make sure you’re okay." He finished putting his eyes on his plate as he went about shifting the food around to suit him.

"I'm fine. The potion took care of the pain and the salve will take care of the scratch. Then we can just pretend that it never happened, all right?" Draco said, trying to stay calm. Longbottom nodded to him and forced a forkful of meat and potatoes in his mouth. Which drew Draco's attention to his mouth. He pulled his eyes away and took a sip of his juice. He wanted to tell him to leave, but it would draw too much attention for Longbottom to get up and move now that the hall had settled.

Draco's eyes skated around the room. Potter and Granger were still looking at them, whispering to one another and the Weasleys at their table. Blaise though had gone back to his conversation. He felt Longbottom's eyes on him again and saw him following the line of Draco's gaze. He turned to ask him what he was on about, but when their eyes met, he could tell that Longbottom was angry about something, so he kept his tongue and attempted to finish his meal.

He'd given up after two more silent bites, feeling Longbottom's eyes boring into him, though he did his best to ignore it. He used his serviette to wipe his mouth and threw it down, leaving without a word. He'd looked over his shoulder at the door and felt a little tug when he saw that Longbottom's head was tilted down as he was nervously chewed on his lip. He resisted the urge to go back and instead headed for the library.

_____________________________________

The library hadn't lasted long, he was tired from the day and the potion. He'd retired early drawing the curtain to put the salve on the cuts on his face. By morning he'd be rid of the physical evidence of his encounter with the werewolf. The only other werewolf’s he'd ever known where Professor Lupin and Greyback.

There couldn't have been two more different views on the affliction. Apparently, Lupin had spent his life hiding his nature, taking Wolfsbane to lessen the effects of transforming. Greyback, on the other hand, had embraced his condition, creating other werewolves and building a pack.

He'd heard about the pack, but never met any of them, just Greyback during his frequent visits to the Manor when He was there. Draco could never understand why the creature was loyal to Voldemort, not only did he openly detest any and all beings not of pure blood, he tortured the man repeatedly.

Draco remembered being woken more than once by the screams of those who failed had him. He usually tried to block the sound by casting silencing spells and hiding in his room. Except, well, except for that one night. He had been angry with his father that day. Draco remembered lying there, unable to stop thinking that perhaps that had been his father’s voice tearing through the manor.

He had plastered himself to the wall, walking slowly toward the sound. He was almost to the open doorway when he saw his father and mother standing in the room. He remembered feeling relief wash over him. He couldn’t see much, just that their backs were turned in conversation with..with someone he didn’t know. Whoever it was being tortured was still screaming deeper in the room. He was just getting ready to turn back when he felt a presence behind him as a hot breath skated across the fine hair at the nape of his neck.

"Ah, nephew, what are you doing up at this time of the night?" Bella had sing-songed in his ear.

He'd replied, "I heard something. Just wanted to make sure.." He had stopped talking when she cackled, "To make sure your daddy's not getting his balls torn off. We'd have to find them first, Draco." Her voice had the slightly amused lilt to it that spoke of her at her most mad.

It was always best to keep interactions with her, when she was in such a state, at a minimal. He'd always found it best to just avoid eye contact and agree with whatever she said, but he wouldn't stand there and hear his father insulted. "Why aren't you in there, Aunt? I thought torture was your specialty."

She'd laughed again, "Oh, Draco. We all play a role in service to our Lord, but this is a special project between our Lord and his dog."

Dog was what Bella called Greyback. He had shuddered when another scream tore through the hall. Bella cackled at him coming to stand in front of him rather too close for it to be interpreted as anything less than sexual. "You should get back to bed, dear nephew. It wouldn't due for Greyback to see you in the state he's in." She leaned in closer as Draco pulled as far back as he could with the wall at his back, "He just adores playing with little boys like you." She’d said, smiling when he cringed at the suggestion.

He’d all but run back to his room to get away from her and the screaming. Greyback? Greyback had been promised wizards for his pack once the battle was one. It almost had to be him, didn’t it. Draco knew little of Lupin, but he was sure the man had been far away from the school last year, apparently in hiding with his cousin and their child.

Draco turned on his side. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to be attacked by that creature. One that enjoyed preying on children. He wondered how his mother had been able to stand the presence of that filth in her home. He decided that he just couldn’t dwell on those thoughts anymore tonight so he attempted to empty his mind and find some rest pulling his cover around his shoulders.

That night he dreamed of Bella’s deathly cold breath ghosting across skin while Longbottom’s screams filled the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Spoilery: I’ve adjusted Victioire Weasley’s canon birthday for this fic.

Longbottom kept his distance for most of the next day. Draco wondered if the constant presence of his friends was the reason or if it was their purpose. He'd slept fitfully all night. One thing he was sure he and Longbottom had in common was relief at the death of his Aunt. In some ways, he'd thought her more of a monster than Him.

He made his way through his day only taking notice of Longbottom on occasion. He didn't want it to seem like he was encouraging the attention, but dam it, every time he looked for Longbottom he found the man looking right back. At first he'd only nodded keeping his face neutral, but the third time they had found each other’s eyes Draco felt a small smile tug at his lips. Longbottom had given him an enthusiastic smile back, which made him feel strangely warm… which was a bad idea, so he tried to stop his eyes from wondering for the rest of the day.

He did notice Longbottom watching him when he sat at his usual table for dinner. Draco thought for a moment that Longbottom was going to get up, but Granger had laid a hand on his arm as he moved and he'd sat back heavily, purposefully pulling his eyes away to look at his plate. Weasley had turned to glare at him, so he pretended not to be paying attention anymore. Really, what was he supposed to do, spend the rest of the school year not looking at anyone? He didn't know why they were so worried. Longbottom would get over his guilty conscience eventually and though he wasn't the smartest of the bunch, he was smart enough that Draco wouldn't be able to guilt him into or out of anything.

The chair next him was pulled causing him to pause. He heaved a put-upon sigh when he saw that it was just Blaise. "So, since you’re taking dinner partners again. I thought I'd try my luck." Blaise offered cheerfully. "I'm not in the mood to converse. I think you'd find better company at your regular table." Draco said his voice ice. It had taken weeks for Blaise to get the message that he wasn't interested in being chums anymore and now thanks to Longbottom he was going to have to start over. Blaise’s brown eyes widened in shock. "And what about Longbottom?" He said, accusingly.

"What about me, Zabini." Longbottom sounded absolutely venomous. Blaise turned his wide eyes from Draco to Longbottom.

Blaise, never one to be intimidated said, "I was just asking Draco why he would lower himself to having dinner with the likes of you, Longbottom."

"Well, perhaps he prefers a better sort of company than he can find in Slytherin." Longbottom said as he bent toward Blaise, using his height and weight in an attempt to intimidate.

Draco saw the Trio on their way over drawing the attention of the hall.

Who the hell did Longbottom think he was? Draco didn't need saving, at least not now and not from Blaise. He thought about telling them both to bugger off, but decided that if they wanted to cause a scene they could do it without him. He took a roll as he stood from the table where the two continued to glare at each other. Potter made it to Longbottom and had just patted his shoulder when Draco stepped away.

He heard Granger call for him to wait, just as Draco hit the door. But he ignored her call as he stomped into the hallway. He had just decided to head to the library when he heard someone running up behind him. It didn't really matter if it was Granger, Longbottom or Zabini one of them was going to get a tongue lashing.

"Draco wait?" That was Longbottom's voice, but he'd had never called him by anything but his surname before.

Draco turned cold eyes to Longbottom as he came along side, "What is wrong with you?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Um.." Longbottom responded.

"Yes, I suppose the list is too long to start this close to curfew. Why don't you grab a few scrolls and owl them to me -Never!"

"Draco," Longbottom took his sleeve and Draco slowed, if only to save his robe.

"What do you want Longbottom?"

"I...uh just want to talk to you...” He trailed off as he lifted his head; he seemed to be listening for something. Draco focused his hearing but heard nothing except his own shocked gasp as he was pulled rather forcefully behind a curtain that partitioned the hall from a small alcove.

They both fell silent as someone walked by. "Okay, we're alone. What do you want? I've no need of another apology or a protector or a spy for that matter, so if you’re offering any of those services, I'm going to have to say, no thanks." Longbottom had only been half paying attention to him, keeping his attention on whatever sound he heard outside the curtain.

When he brought his gaze and full attention to Draco, he felt some of his annoyance melt. Longbottom had this strangely endearing quality that made Draco feel off somehow.

"I don't want to offer you anything like that Draco. I just want to talk." He scuffed his shoe against the stone floor lowering his head as he spoke. "I...I can't stop thinking about you."

He had said the words low, but Draco made them out well enough. Longbottom's gaze came up from the floor to meet his eyes. Draco was literally struck dumb. Holy Shit! Was this an 'I like you' speech he was getting? He was trying to regain his bearings when Longbottom brought his hand up to Draco's face. He traced his finger along the spot where the brier had cut him and back again, "It's gone." He said lightly, smiling at Draco.

Draco shivered. He hadn't been touched like that since, well, it had been a long time and never quite so gently. Longbottom stepped closer and Draco took a step back, feeling the archway walls hit his shoulders. His aunt’s words echoed in his head. "Was it Greyback?" He asked quickly, noting Longbottom wincing at the name.

"Yeah, they thought if he turned me they could make me loyal to the pack." Longbottom said his voice heavy with sadness. "Didn't work, though, only...”

"Only what?" Draco asked

"Well, I'm displaying more and more non...non-human," he stumbled over the words, "tendencies. Hermione thinks that's why..." He brought his eyes back to Draco's, there was a hint of amber in them, but for the most part they were a deep brown, "Well, she thinks I may be obsessing over you due to some monthly cycle," they both cringed at the term, "and that why I can't stop thinking about you and wanting to be with you."

"Do you...you don't mean...”

Longbottom cupped Draco’s cheek, "I mean, just what you think I mean." His voice had taken on a husky quality. He stepped even closer and even if Draco'd had a place to move too, he couldn't. He was swept up in the simple pleasure of Longbottom's hand against his skin.

Longbottom's smile widened as Draco accepted the affectionate touch. He looked at Draco so lovingly and tenderly. The look, struck a memory.

When he had been 8 his parents had tried for another child. Draco hadn't been happy at the prospect, but his parents had ignored his wishes on the matter and began to make plans.

At some point, it became clear that another child would not be happening. His parent's had never told him the details only that there were visits to Medi-wizards and witches and they had determined another child was not possible. His mother had been so heartbroken Draco had almost felt guilty for being happy about it all.

That Christmas father had bought her a crup. Mother had loved the little monster, while Draco hated it furiously. Father had been happy, at first, that the dog had lightened mother's mood. That is he was until the dog started taking her attention from him. He and the dog developed an animosity that took on almost ridiculous proportions.

Draco remembered father had banned the dog from their suite at bedtime, resulting in the little bastard causing all sorts of ruckus in the house that the house-elves often had to stay up late to deal with.

Father had tried repeatedly, to point out the dog's wrongs to mother, but he always gave her, well, this puppy-dog look that father just couldn't pull off and soon all would be forgiven.

Draco remembered clearly that everything had come to head one morning when father had found all his shoes had been pissed in.

Draco laughed harshly, causing Longbottom to pull back slightly as his smile dimmed, "Draco?" Longbottom's sickeningly sweet voice inquired.

Draco huffed at his own foolishness, as Longbottom retreated further away. "You pissed on me." He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I told I was sorry about that..."

"Don't you get it, you idiot!" Draco growled harshly, "You pissed on me after you caught me. The reason you can't stop thinking about me has nothing to do with me or Blaise or being in heat. You think I'm your fucking chew-toy and you just don't want anyone to take it away!"

Longbottom opened his mouth to say something and Draco pushed at him harshly. He was larger and stronger, so he only stumbled a step or two, but it gave Draco the chance to leave and he took it.

"No, Draco that's not, not right. That's not how I feel." Longbottom hooked his hand in Draco’s elbow as he walked quickly down the hall. Draco turned pushing at him furiously, "Stay the Hell away from me Longbottom! Don't talk to me! Don't look at me! And, don't touch me!" He screamed nearly coming nose to nose with the man.

Draco counted the hurt look in his eyes as a win and turned to walk away again. He couldn't afford to get in trouble at school, but if the man touched him again he would hex him into next week.

He sped up his pace when he heard some quick movements behind him, but it was only Granger calling for Longbottom as she ran down the hall. He was glad, he didn't want any more trouble he just wanted...he paused at the hallway leading to the library. He couldn't stand the thought of being stuck in there all night. He pushed is hands in his pockets and headed for the gates leading to the forest.

_________________________________________

Since the war, many of the creatures that had once haunted the forest had moved on, either out of fear of Ministry action or to frightened by the war. The forest itself had taken some substantial damage and would never be the same. It was still full of centaurs and unicorns, spiders and a few new ghosts had taken up residence, but there wasn’t anything here now that he couldn’t take care of on his own.

It had only been a few days since he'd seen Longbottom transform in this field, but it felt like weeks. He was exhausted, both from his interaction with Longbottom and his injuries, which were still giving him the occasional twinge of pain. Tonight would be the last of his potion and he should be healed by morning. A cold wind ruffled his hair and made goose pimples pop up along his arms. It reminded him of his nightmare causing him to shudder.

Aunt Bella's warning and Longbottom's confirmation that it was, in fact, Greyback who had turned him niggled at his mind. If Greyback were being punished, she would have been in there to watch it. She was too much of a Sadist to not enjoy the show. And, why were his parents there? If he was going to make an example of Greyback, he wouldn't have tolerated them turning their backs.

What had been going on in that room? Had it been a full-moon? He couldn't recall, but perhaps if he looked back over his old journals and some star charts he would be able to find out. Had that been the reason Greyback was screaming?

No, no his parents would not have had their backs turned on a transforming werewolf. They were doing something. What had Longbottom said, that he was displaying werewolf tendencies even though the full moon had past. Greyback had as well, the media had made a great fuss about it when he had been captured, but the Ministry had said that he used spells to make himself look less human in an effort to intimidate.

But, perhaps the Ministry didn’t have it quite right. They were experimenting on him.

A potion or a spell? Maybe to make him stronger or the affliction more potent. Longbottom probably wasn't dealing with a traditional werewolf bite, but a mutation or aberration. No wonder the Wolfsbane didn't seem to be working. He shifted. He couldn't tell Longbottom, especially not after what happened tonight. Potter or Weasley might get angry that his parents had participated in experiments and tell, leading to more charges against them.

He'd almost rather take his theory to the grave than talk to Granger, but if she knew perhaps it would help in whatever work she was doing to assist Longbottom in controlling himself better. That would only be good for him.

He lifted himself from the grass intent on taking his charts and journal to bed with him, so he could study them privately. He would sleep on it and if he still felt that telling Granger was advantageous, he would do it.

He head back to the now darkened castle, relieved to have a plan.

___________________________________

Granger was never alone. Not even to go to the loo. The Weaslette or Lovegood or someone else was always with her. Or she was always with someone. It seemed that they had some sort of shift system with Longbottom. He had been trying to catch her alone for three days now to no avail.

He'd stayed away from Longbottom as much as he could, turning his face away when he felt eyes on him, but he knew that Longbottom was still watching. He tried not to think about it too much though; because it fucking hurt and it was stupid to be hurt over something Longbottom couldn't control.

Draco decided he would have to ask Mother whatever happened to...to...what had she called him? Scruffy or something silly like that. The poor thing probably died of a broken heart when they got rid of him. But Mother had recovered from the loss and so would he. Not that he had anything to lose. Really, they barely knew each other and a few displays of affection aside, they had no connection beyond that night in the forest.

Longbottom would be fine too, well except for the being cursed for life as werewolf, but once he got some control of himself he'd get over his little fascination and they could all go on with their lives.

He'd almost given it up as a fool's errand, by the time Granger came to him in the Library, pulling at the chair across from him and sitting quietly. He was too shocked to actually say anything, so she got the first words in. "Malfoy, I don't know what you’re up to...” She raised her voice slightly when Draco opened his mouth to protest, "but telling Neville to stay away from you and then stalking him has been surprisingly unhelpful in our attempts to help him get over this ...whatever it is, he has for you and I want you to stop torturing him." She kept her voice low, but terse.

He almost laughed at her, but thought better of it when he saw a student re-shelving something nearby. "I'm not stalking him, you idiot. I want to talk to you." Draco enjoyed the way Granger’s shoulders drew back as her face reddened. "Malfoy?" She seemed at a loss for words.

"Not like that..well maybe if you had a cock, but probably not even then." He pressed his mouth shut and took a deep breath through his nose as she went from embarrassed to curious.

"What I have to say is mostly theory. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are the only one I would trust with the information. If asked, you will say you learned of this information doing some research and my name nor my families will ever be mentioned. Is that understood?" He asked as his eyes studied her face. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and clasping her hands together. "Understood, Malfoy. What is it that you think you know?"

He relayed the story of Greyback’s torture to her slowly, leaving out how terrified he'd been that night. She had taken in the information quietly, which was a shock in and of itself, but he could tell that she was thinking about what he said. “Now this is the part that is theory, what if he wasn't punishing Greyback, but doing something to him, a spell or a potion to make him or the infection stronger?" Granger sat back turning her eyes down as she thought.

"You say this happened often?" She asked somewhat distantly, as she was lost in thought.

"Well, in looking back through my journals I found four mentions of similar instances over the three years he frequented the house. Seeing as I was at school the majority of that time, I would assume that other instances occurred when I was not present."

"And, your sure none of them were during a full moon?"

He huffed, "I do know how to read a star chart Granger. Yes, I'm sure."

She took a moment to think before leaning forward again, "Is there...would you..?"

"I will not speak to my parents about that or this." He stated firmly. "This conversation never happened. Remember?"

She accepted his words, her brows knitting together, "I do thank you Malfoy, maybe this could at least tell us why Neville and Bill seem to be getting worse."

"Bill? Bill Weasley?" Granger clenched her jaw. "He wasn't infected. It wasn't a full moon. He wasn't infected!" Draco lowered his voice, when Granger’s eyes shot around the room to make sure no one was listening to his rising voice.

"Tell me?" He said, trying to calm himself.

She looked like she was going to say no, so he leaned forward and glared at her, "Tell me?"

Granger's shoulders dropped as she too leaned forward. "He wasn't infected, but in the first months after the bite, he did exhibit some changes in behavior. Eating differently, reacting more aggressively...but in the last few months it's gotten worse, especially around the full-moon. He's never transformed, but he gets very protective of Fleur and the baby. He actually growled at Fleur’s sister just before the end of summer hols when she tried to take the baby for a walk in garden."

Draco was numb. He felt Granger looking at him and when he met her eyes, he thought he saw pity there. Bill Weasley was on him. If that man killed someone it would be Draco's fault. He had a flash of Dumbledore tumbling off the tower ledge and sat up grabbing his back and stuffing his books inside. Granger stood as well. She was trying to think of something to say to comfort him no doubt, but since it was bloody unlikely to work, she seemed to resign herself to staying silent as he packed his sack and left.

_____________________

Granger was a liar. He berated himself for ever trusting her the moment he came into the Great Hall. Longbottom had all but sprung up from his seat when Draco walked in, smiling and attempting to wave. Granger had pulled him back down while Potter whispered across the table to him. Meanwhile, Weasley was looking at him like he'd just murdered a bunch of kittens.

Bloody Brilliant! He grabbed a piece of toast folding a slice of bacon in it and left without taking a seat. He wasn't about to sit there and be a topic of conversation or ridicule. He got that enough from everybody else and now he'd gone and made sure the few people who were polite enough to ignore him would start in on the evils of the Malfoy family. He seethed about it all day, vacillating between ignoring her betrayal and confronting her.

He made his decision at the end of Advanced Topics in History. It was the only class they had together and he was going to make sure and give her a piece of his mind.

He spilled his sack blocking the staircase just as Longbottom stepped down from the row above. Predictably he stopped to help, as did Granger. They worked slowly as the class emptied and Binns floated to his office.

He didn't get to start his tirade though, because Longbottom was beat him to it. "It's not Hermione's fault, Draco!" He said the words quickly.

"Her fault," he felt he jaw clench, "it was my fault for trusting you!" He met Granger's eyes.

"I gave them the story, but Neville didn't believe it, he...” she tilted her head down, embarrassment painting her cheeks.

"It's my fault Draco; I could tell that she was lying and I could smell you on her. It didn’t take much to get to the truth from there." Longbottom looked at him, pleading. "Don't be angry with her about it."

"Smell me?" Draco felt his face cringe. He'd bathed yesterday he knew it.

"Yeah, since that night," Longbottom's voice lowered with his eyes, "I've been able to pick up your scent. I can even tell who your roommates are."

Oh, that felt strangely... intimate. He felt his face heat for some reason. Which seemed to elicit movement from Longbottom. He scooted on his knees until they were practically touching. "I do want to thank you for helping me, Draco." Longbottom's arm raised like he wanted to cup Draco's cheek again, but he pulled it back saying, "I know it must have been hard to talk about those things, but Mione says it opened up some new avenues of research," he nodded to Granger, "and could help me learn how to control.. it better." He finished awkwardly, before going back to gathering Draco's books and papers. He handed Draco the papers he had gathered and their eyes met for a long moment.

Granger cleared her throat and Draco pulled his eyes away. God damn Longbottom and his eyes anyway. Draco piled everything into his sack quickly, "Yeah, well I hope it helps. The last thing I need is someone sniffing around all the time." He froze after he said it, Longbottom looking appalled as his whole face turned bright red.

Draco couldn't help but smile and shake his head, "It was a joke Longbottom. Not a good one, but a joke." He said, as Granger handed him the last item from the floor. She had that knitted brow expression back on her face. Yeah, he didn't know what he was doing either. He pulled his sack up to his shoulder, exiting from the row the long way around, leaving an embarrassed Longbottom and perplexed Granger behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Fucking! Fuck! Fuck! There was someone else in the forest. At least it wasn't the full moon, so he didn't have Longbottom to worry about, except...except of course he did. Longbottom stepped into the clearing scanning the field. He supposed he could try hiding, but the man was obviously looking for him.

Draco could kick himself, the information and the joke had encouraged his ridiculous obsession and now Draco was going to have to be an ass to him -again. At least he had the sense to lose his tails. Draco huffed, that was funny. Perhaps, he had a future as a satirist. Longbottom picked up on the sound of Draco’s huff from across the clearing and turned to Draco.

He was leaning against a tree looking out over the field as the mist rose. It was a little warmer tonight than it had been, so his robes were keeping him warm. He watched Longbottom as he walked toward him. Draco supposed the man was attractive in his way. He was a little rounder than most of the blokes Draco found attractive, especially his face. He'd never lost his chipmunk cheeks even as the rest of him had slimmed up a bit as he grew.

He turned his face away as Longbottom came alongside him, leaning his shoulder against the tree just a few inches from Draco. "Hey, Draco." He said, nervously. "Longbottom." Draco replied noncommittally.

He heard Longbottom swallow and say, "nice night," trying to sound cheerful.

"Yes." Draco replied distantly. They stood there not speaking for a good two minutes before Draco gave up on the cold shoulder routine. "Longbottom look, I know you can't help this... whatever, because of you affliction, but I really think its best you...” Draco made a motion to the path with his hand hoping that Longbottom would just give up and go.

He heard Longbottom moving and turned to see if he was, in fact, leaving. He wasn't. Just putting his hands in his pockets. He smiled when Draco met his eyes. "I noticed, you know." Longbottom said, then bit at his lip.

"Well, after all the yelling the other day I would hope you'd more than noticed.."

"Not that," Longbottom jumped in, "that you've kind of disappeared this year. I even noticed you heading here a few times. I didn't think much of it, but after that night I wondered if some part of me might have known you'd be here. Maybe I was looking for you?" He finished sounding earnest.

Draco leaned against the tree to support his weight. His damn legs felt shaky. "Why? Thought you'd finish me off?" Draco heard the bark scrap against Longbottom's shoulders as he slid closer. "No, I don't think that's why I came here."

Draco was speechless. Either Longbottom was telling the truth or re-writing history to try and make some sense of his attraction. He leaned closer and Draco found his voice, "You don't like me. Even if you didn’t come looking for a meal, it wasn't you looking for me, just some instinct that drew the wolf to the nearest possible shag."

Longbottom shook his head, "I didn't even know you liked men until Hermione told me. Ron nearly fell out his chair when she told him what you said." He said, laughing a little at the memory. "Well, I'd take Granger over Weasley any day, so you can let him know his virtue is safe."

"And that is beside the point, instinct is instinct you may not have known, but the wolf did."

"I guess it could have." Longbottom's shoulder was touching his now. Draco was trying to think of something suitably vicious to say when Longbottom leaned in and asked, "Can I kiss you, Draco?"

Draco ran the tip of tongue across his lips. He should say no, but now his lips were cold from the wetness cooling on them.

He wouldn't say yes, but he did nod his permission. Longbottom came in and softly pressed his lips to Draco's . It was lovely, if a little disappointing. He'd half expected the kiss to devolve rather quickly into being ravished. He felt his stomach drop at the thought.

"Was that okay?" Longbottom asked solemnly. Draco nodded again. "Wanna do it again?" Longbottom pressed even closer. Draco nodded, yes.

This kiss was still soft but lingered for a moment of two longer that the first had. Draco dug his hands into the rough tree bark to hold himself up. It had been too long if a few kisses were making him this weak-kneed. "You will probably find another toy at the next full-moon." He said quickly, trying to convince himself as much as Longbottom.

Longbottom drew back a little, "I told you that's how I think about you now," he said, sounding genuinely hurt.

"Okay. Let's say you've just discovered this great attraction for me." He continued, his mind working to find a solution to his completely illogical reaction to Longbottom’s kisses.

Finally finding his feet literally and metaphorically, he said, "and it just happened to coincide with you chasing me down in the forest." Longbottom's chin came up defiantly, "then this attraction or affection or whatever it is you have for me should last beyond the next full moon, should it not?"

Longbottom tilted his head to the side as he considered Draco’s words. "If after your next transformation you still find you simply must..," Draco began to walk toward the path, "come find me. If not, well, we'll know, I guess." He looked over his shoulder at Longbottom, who's arms where now folded across his chest. He caught Draco’s eye and nodded. "Okay, Draco in 20 days. We'll see."

Draco thought he heard a little doubt in the voice. Well, that was good. At least he was open to the possibility that it was just instinct drawing him to Draco. At the very least no one could accuse him of taking advantage of the man's affliction.

He turned back to the path. He could still feel Longbottom's lips on his and they tingled wanting more, but this was for the best and he knew it. He would just go on with his life and Longbottom get over his little fascination and everything would be fine.

_______________________________________

Why couldn't he leave well enough alone?

But, well, he'd been thinking about it and maybe the problem wasn't the potion but the dosage. If Longbottom and Weasley were demonstrating werewolf tendencies outside of the full-moon, then only treating them once would be useless. He wasn't sure if they had explored the possibility or not, but he did want to at least suggest it to Granger.

Perhaps even find out how they were making the wolfsbane. Maybe the idiots just weren't doing it right. Snape had told him he had a natural talent at potions. Draco slowed his pace, but maybe that was a lie as well. No, at least some part of the man had to be real and really there wouldn't have been anything to gain by paying Draco the compliment, so he would just take it at face value.

Draco assumed they were using Snape's old lab in the dungeon, since that is where they kept Longbottom during his transformations. It was supposed to be closed until next summer when they planned to complete renovations, but perhaps that was just an excuse to keep students out. The reason Slytherin House was traditionally housed in the dungeons had been the privacy afforded the accommodations.

He could barely see as he descended the stairs, but he didn't want to cast a lumos just in case someone passing saw the light down the tunnel.

If they were going to brew the potion they would have to start under the new moon. One of the difficulties of brewing wolfsbane was allowing the potion the time needed to come to full strength. Two weeks of tending and adding ingredients at just the right time, if you were off, the potion was worthless. It was one of the reasons that werewolves could never be trusted, even if they took wolfsbane, who was to say the brewer hadn't missed a step.

Granger was the only student, besides Draco, in the entire school who could even attempt such a complex mixture. He was nearly to Snape’s classroom when he heard it. Several voices talking softly. He’d been right they were using Snape's lab. God, if he were still alive he would have been livid.

Draco shook the unpleasant thought away and proceeded. He had hoped to avoid Longbottom, but Granger was just as difficult as ever to get alone and if they were going to increase Longbottom’s dosage they had to start on the potion tonight.

Longbottom had been true to his word and stayed away from Draco for the most part. Unfortunately, Longbottom’s distance didn’t keep him out of Draco's thoughts. Draco had taken to analyzing their every interaction and even using the memory of Longbottom's kisses when he pleasured himself. He didn't do it often though. He was sure that Longbottom would be able to take a sniff of him and just know that Draco had been pulling off while thinking about him.

He took a steady breath and lifted his hand to knock. Whoever was in the lab must have heard or sensed him because it went suddenly quiet. He knocked anyway. He was just going to make a quick suggestion to Granger and be out. He wasn't here to cause trouble or have a scene.

Granger answered the door, pulling it open only enough to show her face. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Granger, nice to see you as well. Fancy a chat?" Draco replied coolly.

"Let him in Mione," Longbottom said, from somewhere in the room. He heard Potter and Weasley start some sort of protest that was cut off by Granger pulling a face at them from the door that shut the men up.

"Come in, Malfoy," Granger said warily as she opened the door. Sure enough Potter and Weasley were sitting on benches prepping ingredients, (Well, that was probably one issue right there), while Longbottom stood next to a table, smiling broadly at Draco. Draco felt a small smile tug at his lips, which he quickly schooled to a smirk.

"So, a knitting party I take it." He said pointedly to Weasley and Potter. Weasley had not stopped glaring at him since Draco had shared what he knew about Greyback. "Malfoy, if you have something to say, say it." Potter said, exasperated.

"Right." Draco said, "Well, Granger, I just thought I would let you know some thoughts I had about treatment that you could try...if you wanted."

Longbottom stepped toward him. "Yeah, Draco that would be wonderful." His voice had a hopeful lilt to it, but Draco knew it wasn't because he was eager to hear his suggestions.

"Well, Draco I have to be honest. I'm shocked. I hope you'll understand if I take your suggestions under advisement."

"Mione!"

"Neville, I'm sorry, but it is the smart thing to do." Potter piped in.

"Quite right, Longbottom. One should always listen to a Malfoy's advice with a discerning ear. After all, I have so much to gain by fooling you and your little friends."

Draco began to turn back when he heard Granger say, "Wait Draco! What were your suggestions?"

"Are you sure you want to hear them?" He had asked Granger, but Longbottom replied. "Yes, Draco we'd like to hear whatever you have to say." Weasley let out a heavy breath from his bench and turned back to his work. Which was fine with Draco, the last thing he needed was Weasley’s face in his.

"Well, it looks as though you may have already thought of one of my ideas." He pointed to the stations set up for brewing, "I was going to suggest you make enough potion for Longbottom to take daily," Longbottom's face screwed up into a grimace, "see if building up the potion will increase its effectiveness or lessen the effects of the infection in his day to day life."

Granger actually looked a little impressed, "Yes, we were wondering the same. Of course with the amount of time it takes to brew the potion it will be after the next full moon before we can begin testing. And, that’s assuming we have the potion right."

"It's never worked then?" He asked, as he felt Longbottom pull up a seat next to where he stood. "I didn't have a potion the first few times, they, the Carrows just locked me up and let me change after Greyback bit me."

Draco tilted his head in thought. "I'd heard the scars were from the Carrows, so none of that was true?"

Longbottom's body tightened as he straightened, "Every incident of torture I reported at their hands was true. I wouldn't make up a story about that and some of the scars are from them, but most of the ones on my neck and shoulder were from Greyback."

A thought struck Draco, "Did they torture you before the bite?"

"Yeah," Longbottom answered as Granger took in a sharp breath, "And after, Neville?"

"Yeah, if anything worse."

Draco looked at Granger, "Maybe the torture is a part of the process. Torture to weaken the body’s defenses, to make it less able to fight the infection."

Granger brought a finger up to her chin as Draco risked a look at Longbottom, who seemed lost in thought as he absently rubbed the back of his neck. "But that doesn't explain Bill."

"But other things weaken the immune system too, stress, perhaps the loss of..."

Weasley's chair made a squealing sound as he stood, "Don't you say his name. Don't you say my brother's name Malfoy!"

Draco froze in shock, the shock doubled when Longbottom moved in front of him protectively. Draco felt his heart lurch. No one had ever done something so stupidly daring without him ordering them too. He was torn between feeling touched and annoyed that Longbottom thought he needed protecting from Weasley.

"Ron, mate, I'm sorry, but Fred wasn't Draco's fault." Longbottom held up a placating hand.

"But Bill is, in't he? If he hadn't let Greyback in..."

"Ron," Granger came around Longbottom, throwing her arms around Weasley. He put his head on her shoulder and Draco turned away when he saw Weasley's shoulders begin to shake.

He decided that this had been a bullocks idea and that he should leave before it devolved any further. "Draco, wait." Longbottom cupped his elbow in his hand. Draco slowed looking back to where Weasley and Granger were still embracing. Potter patting his shoulder. "Let's give them a few minutes," Longbottom suggested as he tugged Draco toward the door.

Draco went along already forming an excuse to leave, "I only had a moment. I really should..." Longbottom looked at him dubiously; it made Draco miss the puppy-dog eyes.

He felt his eyes roll, "Alright, I'll give them a minute."

Longbottom shut the door softly, releasing Draco at the same moment. The hall was pitch black, so Draco leaned against the wall to keep his bearings. He let out a shocked gasp when he saw Longbottom's eyes shining in the dark. "What is it?"

"Your...your eyes." He offered, pointing at Longbottom.

"What?" Longbottom's breath sounded a little panicky.

"They're glowing like a...uh...”

"Oh, um ...I'm sorry if it's scaring you. That's new, I think?"

Okay Draco, your smart think of something to say that isn't running in terror. "Can you see better in here than you normally would?"

Longbottom looked around the hall. "How much can you see?

"Almost nothing beyond you and a few things within the light of the door. You?"

Longbottom swallowed, "A fair amount more than that." He was breathing faster and faster.

"It's alright, Longbottom. It's going to be okay."

"Yeah!" Longbottom said, nearly panicked-sounding, "It's going to be bloody wonderful becoming less and less human every day." He placed his arm against the back of the door and leaned his forehead against it. Draco could clearly see when he closed his eyes.

He was panting harshly and Draco could see his jaw working as he tried to calm himself. "Longbottom, really, Granger is brilliant and Madam, they'll figure out how to help you." Draco placed a hand on his shoulder gripping it firmly, "And, I'll help too... any way I can."

He lifted his head at that, turning to face Draco with his shining eyes. With the initial shock of it gone they were actually kind of lovely. Draco's hand traveled from Longbottom's shoulder to his neck. Lingering for a moment on the soft flesh and feeling Longbottom's blood racing beneath his fingers. He slowly moved to cup his cheek, smiling when he felt Longbottom's muscles twitch as he ran his thumb along the cheekbone. "They are beautiful really. Maybe you'd like to keep them? Could be handy, seeing in the dark." Longbottom's breath had slowed and deepened as Draco spoke.

Draco felt the heat coming from Longbottom's body in the dank corridor. He moved closer as Draco continued to caress the skin of his cheekbone, until he was pushing Draco against the wall. Draco couldn't take his eyes off Longbottom. The intensity of those eyes focused completely on him was making him the breathless one now. "You think my eyes are beautiful?" Longbottom said, smiling slightly.

"All the time, unfortunately."

He saw the smile go even wider as Longbottom bent to kiss him. Their lips were just about to touch, when the sound of the door opening interrupted, breaking the moment. Draco jerked his hand away as Longbottom pulled back slightly, "Everything alright Mione?" He queried softly.

"Yes, Neville. Malfoy, I'm glad you stayed. I wanted to talk with you some more, if you'd come back in." Longbottom pulled away, wincing into the light as Granger opened the door to let them in.

Draco noticed that Potter and Weasley were gone. "They were finished for the night. Harry's taken Ron to get a nightcap before bed." Draco looked around, but didn't see an exit. “How the hell did they get out?”

"Snape had a secret exit in the storage room." Granger supplied as Draco felt his eyebrows arch. "He was a man of many secrets." He said sagely.

He and Longbottom caught one another’s eyes as Longbottom made a face at the mention of Snape’s name. Longbottom's eyes were their normal brown now and yes, they were still lovely. Longbottom's blush told him that he knew what he was thinking.

"So, you were saying about torture, Draco?" Granger inquired as they took the stools in front of the station Granger had set up for brewing the potion. She had laid out a parchment and quill, since their earlier conversation and began taking notes before Draco even opened his mouth.

Draco got back on task, "Well, it's just a theory, maybe that is what was happening to Greyback during his visits, some combination of torture, potions and spells to make the infection stronger in him in the hope that it would be stronger in those he bit."

"Do you think they were planning this from the beginning, Draco?"

"I don't know. Was anyone else infected by Greyback?"

"Not as far as I know, but they managed to keep what they did to me from the rest of the student body. Madam Pomfrey found out when I went for treatment, but they didn’t' talk about it to me or anyone else as far as I know."

"The night of the attack do you think it was planned?"

"Yeah, I do. I was only half conscious, but I remember they let him in, locked us in and left." Longbottom's checks reddened, "I was too weak to fight him off." Draco’s hand reached out for Longbottom's shoulder as his Aunt's warning about Greyback played in his mind. Had that animal done more than bite Longbottom?

He must have seen the question on Draco's face because he added quickly, "He just bit me. That's all I remember anyway, and I was still clothed, bloody, but clothed the next morning when I woke up." Granger was blushing now as well.

"Oh, that’s...um... good, my Aunt used to say," he felt Longbottom's shoulder stiffen under his hand and pulled it back, "that he liked little boys. She said it with a sexual connotation, but she said most things that way, so it was hard to know when it actually applied to the situation."

"So the torture as a way to make the infection set up stronger in its victims? That would line up with Greyback’s practice of biting young children to increase the chances that they would identify more strongly with being a werewolf. Perhaps he thought if the infection was stronger then their loyalty to the pack would be stronger as well."

"It sounds logical, but who knows. As I said, all I have is theory. There are more practical things I would like to discuss." Draco looked to Longbottom. He was watching Draco intently. "I have a talent for potions and I know that wolfsbane is one of the most difficult potions one can brew. I would be glad to assist you over the next few weeks, perhaps offer guidance." Draco finished looking away to give Granger time to think about it before kicking him out.

It was Longbottom's hand on his bicep that brought his attention back. "That'd be brilliant Draco. Mione's the best of course, but potions is her second best subject and your first, I think." Longbottom looked to Granger, who nodded at him knowingly. "Actually, I would like the input, Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey has been analyzing samples to see if she can find anything wrong with my technique, but perhaps there is something happening that she cannot discern from her analysis."

"Brilliant, shall we then?" Draco proposed, hoping off the stool and going to look at the herbs that Potter and Weasley had been processing. The room was silent and he turned to see Longbottom and Granger looking at him boggled. "What? You don't want to wait another month do you?"

"No Malfoy, you’re right, let's get started." Granger said, a sly smile lighting her face. It was dulled by grin that blossomed on Longbottom's face. Draco felt himself smiling at the man and forced himself to look back to the mess Potter and Weasley had made.


	5. Chapter 5

He and Granger worked surprisingly well together. They'd put the initial potion together and created a timeline that first night. She was something of task-master, giving him several muggle and magical volumes on wolf and werewolf behavior and history that thought could provide insight into Longbottom‘s treatment. She even did a fair job of keeping Potter and Wesley out of their hair. Though she was less successful with Longbottom.

Strictly speaking his presence was not needed for the brewing of the potion and if anything he was often under-foot, but Draco couldn’t bring himself to kick him out. It was his life they were dealing with after all and he really couldn’t help himself. That didn't mean he was going to keep giving in to the man's obsession. He avoided being alone with him as much as possible, though on several occasions, he suspected the man had arranged schedules or incidents that left them alone in the labs for extended periods of time.

He would attempt to look innocent, but Draco knew that look from years of practice and who did he think he was kidding anyway? He would stand next to Draco pretending to observe him working, or under the pretense of assisting him in his work, all the while finding excuses to touch his shoulder or lean into Draco’s body provocatively.

It was really...distracting. Especially, when he heard Longbottom breathing deeply next to him. Draco had thought the man was developing a breathing problem until he realized he was simply trying to be discreet as he took in Draco’s scent. His face had heated violently when he figured it out.

They were only two days from the next full moon. Their cauldrons of wolfsbane would be complete and as far as Draco could see they had done every step correctly. The only thing left was to try it on Longbottom and see if it worked. Oh, and on Bill Weasley too. Apparently, Granger thought it might benefit them to see how he reacted to the potion, considering the changes he had begun to endure.

They would lock Longbottom up for the night, but allow Weasley to stay free and report the effects of the potion, if any.

Draco was just adding the last ingredient the potion to the last cauldron, when he noticed Longbottom's posture change abruptly from the lazy sprawl he'd been in while working on a parchment to fully at attention. A small growl began rumbling in his throat as he openly scented the air.

Granger looked to Draco panicked. They hadn't considered this at all. Longbottom knew Bill Weasley, they had written and spoken several times, but Longbottom certainly was acting like an animal on alert. "Longbottom," Draco said, coming around to stand in front of him as the door opened. Longbottom stood, flipping over his chair as Potter and two... oh great... three Weasley's came through the dungeon door.

Draco grabbed Longbottom's shoulders drawing his attention down. His eyes had a slightly wild glint to them and he could see that Longbottom was struggling for control

"Yeah, me too," Bill Weasley said, as he entered the room, his voice sounding much deeper than it should. Draco felt the rumble of Longbottom's growl vibrate through his hands.

"Are you alright, Neville?" Granger asked, her wand, thought discreetly hidden was at the ready.

Draco squeezed Longbottom‘s shoulder to catch his attention. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, just kind of lost it for a sec,” Longbottom took another breath swallowing the air, “I’m sorry Bill."

"It's okay mate, been feeling out of sorts myself."

Draco released Longbottom’s shoulders and took a deep breath of his own. He didn't really know Bill Weasley, but he knew that the scars the man carried were because of him. It wouldn't be the first time that he had to deal with the consequences of his actions, so he turned to face him.

Bill Weasley looked him up and down as though sizing him up. If he drew his wand, Draco decided he would let the man get his shot in without putting up a fight. Of course, that didn't mean Longbottom would allow it. Draco's body relaxed as he felt Neville's hands slide around his shoulder pulling him behind as he took a defensive posture in front of him. He felt he should protest being man or monster-handled, but was so touched by the protective gesture he couldn't find the words. Though when he heard a snicker from Granger, he did manage to shot her a glare.

He was no damsel in need of rescue. He'd played that role before it had gotten him nowhere. He quickly stepped around Longbottom and walked to Bill Weasley with his hand out. "Mr. Weasley, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm the one that allowed Greyback into the castle the night of your attack and if you'd like to punch me I would only request that you make it a body shot as the bones in my face are quiet delicate."

Draco tensed when Bill Weasley laughed at him. His hand was still out and Weasley looked down at it. "I'm not going to punch you for something that happened years ago, especially since Hermione says your trying to help, but" Weasley stepped closer, Draco heard Longbottom take a step behind him, "you do anything to harm my family ever again and I will hex your balls off."

Longbottom made a distressed sound behind them and Draco turned wide, embarrassed eyes to him as the man hid his face in his hands. Ginny Weasley began to laugh, trying to hide it behind her hands as everyone else in the room turned scarlet.

Draco turned back to see that the elder Weasley too, was holding in a laugh, "An, ‘I'm Sorry’ would do nicely, Malfoy." The man said looking into Draco's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, then." Draco began to pull his hand back when Weasley grabbed it painfully, "Now, that wasn't too bad was it." He said clapping him on the arm so heartily he nearly tipped over with the force of it.

Draco waited until the man was off hugging Granger before rubbing his sore arm. Say what you want about Longbottom's animalistic tendencies at least he was always gentle, speaking of which... he felt another hand join his in rubbing at the sore spot Weasley had made on his arm. Longbottom's big, gentle hands were doing a wonderful job loosening the muscle. His face had recovered some of its color, but he wouldn't look Draco in the eyes.

"Come on Longbottom, chin up. I'm sure he would give them to you if you asked." Draco said keeping his voice low. He chuckled when he saw the horrified expression on Longbottom's face as it shot up.

"Oi, Longbottom, I brought some contraband." Weasley said, pulling a bottle from his jacket as he settled into one of the stools along the lab table Longbottom had been working at. "Figured we'd need it since Mione wants to know everything about having a bit of the wolf in ya. Thought it might ease the tongue a bit." Longbottom nodded his head at Weasley as the rest settled in around him, pulling stools up to the worktable.

Draco started to warn them about being careful of the potion, but Granger was already setting stabilizing spells to the cauldrons they had at that station. Draco went to get his bag by the door. He had some studying to catch up on anyway, so he would leave them to it. He heard a sigh come from Longbottom, "You’re not staying then?" His disappointment clear in his tone.

"No, no. I have a great deal of studying to do and it would take more than a bottle of Firewhiskey for the Weasley's to be comfortable sharing family secrets with me, so I best be going."

"Oh," Neville scuffed his shoe against the floor as his hands went into his pockets, "I guess you’re probably right." It was sweet how pained he sounded by the admission.

"Well, Goodnight then," Draco said lifting the door handle, "I'll see you tomorrow at Quidditch."

Why did he say that? His eyes flashed to Longbottom's face. The man was smiling broadly as his face lifted. Draco could kick himself. He'd spent weeks trying not to encourage the man and with only days to go, he lets it slip that he is not only aware that Longbottom watches him train, but the lilt to his voice indicated that Draco looked forward to seeing him. Great! The next thing you should do is tell him that you show off for him while you’re at it.

Not that he didn't love challenging himself with the swirls and loops he performed, but hearing Longbottom's gasps as they reverberated through the stadium pushed him to go higher, faster, harder. Okay, and now he was making matters worse by blushing at where that thought was taking him.

"Yeah," Longbottom enthused, "tomorrow. I'll see you there." He'd stepped a little closer as he spoke. Draco pulled on the door knob opening it quickly. He nodded to the table full of people that were eyeing him in various states of disbelief and distrust before directing a quiet “Good-bye” to Longbottom as he made his escape from the room.

___________________________________

What the fuck was Bill Weasley doing here? Draco wondered as he looked down from his broom high above the stadium. He had taken to the air immediately after leaving the locker room. There was only an hour of free use of the stadium allowed a day and he had wanted to get as much air time in as possible. He'd been doing a good job of getting some of his muscle tone back in the last few weeks and loved the freedom of flying.

Once he was up as high as he could go and still be able to see the students who came to watch the practice and socialize, he'd scanned the crowd for Longbottom. He’d found him quickly, but then had to fly lower to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. It wasn't that it was unusual for someone to be chatting him up while he watched Draco, but it was very unusual for the other person to practically be in Longbottom’s lap

He should have known Bill Weasley was some type of pervert. Bringing alcohol on a campus with children. Draco saw Weasley throw him an exaggerated wave from the stands. Next time he would let Longbottom tear him apart. Draco flew hard, performing his best moves. Every time he looked Longbottom's way Weasley was there whispering in his ear or slapping him on the back. When he saw the red-headed bastard's arm wrap around Longbottom's shoulder Draco was stepping off his broom just feet from their seat before he even realized what he was doing. The pleased look that Weasley shot him earned the man a glare as Draco came to a stop in front of them.

"Morning Malfoy, nice bit a flying there. Too bad you were always such a shite player." Weasley commented lazily. Draco was getting ready to tell Bill Weasley exactly what he could do with his analysis of Draco's quidditch skills when he noticed it. Longbottom was wearing the long jacket that Weasley had worn last night. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Longbottom's eyes followed Draco's before flashing up, "Hermione suggested it. The clothing thing...” Longbottom spoke quickly, "she...uh said that if our scents mixed it would lessen our aggression." Longbottom bit his lip before continuing, "She said it worked with her cat, when they got a new kitten."

"Yeah, Kitten," Weasley said, pinching at Longbottom's cheek as he ducked away.

Oh, that was it. Draco stalked to Weasley looming over him with his broom clenched in his hand. He could hear Longbottom breathing hard and fast, Draco chanced a look at him, but it wasn't anger or fear he saw in his face. The man was excited, hell, maybe even aroused by Draco's anger. That's when he saw that the smile on Weasley's face wasn't directed at Longbottom but him. He was playing him. Trying to get him to make a fool of himself. Trying to make it look like Draco was the jealous one.

Well, fuck that! He gripped his broom so tight he could feel splinters break his skin. He turned, stomping away as Longbottom called his name. He heard a bark of laughter when Longbottom ran to catch up with him. Weasley was about to get a broomstick shoved up his...

"Draco, wait please." Longbottom said, just before they reached the locker room. Draco didn't answer and attempted to keep Longbottom out of the locker room by slamming the door shut behind him.

He threw his broom at his locker and it clanged heavily against the wooden doors. Longbottom opened the door stepping into the brightly lit room, his nose crinkling at the scent. Draco began to take off his bracers and padding flinging each item at his locker though none were making it in. "I'm...I'm sorry Draco, I shouldn't have done that. I...we... had too much to drink last night..."

"God, did you fuck him? Are you mad?" Draco felt sick to his stomach.

Longbottom's eyes grew large, "No, No! Not that. He just said that I should try to make you jealous, something about Fleur didn't notice him until some other girl did and I don't know... it sounded like a good idea at the time."

"What? You wanted me to make a fool out of myself?" Draco asked harshly.

"No, Draco. I just I wanted to see if...if you liked me. If you wanted me..." Longbottom's eyes dropped as he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

Draco pushed into Longbottom's space. "Take that damn coat off, if you’re going to talk to me."

Longbottom's eyes were unreadable as he peeled off the coat. Draco stepped back, pulling his sweaty shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. He stepped in again turning his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Do I really need to tell you how you make me feel?"

Longbottom inhaled an inhumanly long breath as he dipped his face toward Draco's sweat -filled neck. The low growl that followed was both frightening and arousing. Longbottom pushed his nose into the juncture where his shoulder and neck met. The cold nose against his skin was a shock and his muscles clenched. Longbottom must have thought he was getting ready to pull away because he wrapped his hands around Draco's shoulders to keep him in place.

Draco could feel the tip of Longbottom's nose as it traced the line of his throat to the soft spot just behind his earlobe. Longbottom pulled back slightly, "I never remember anything when I change, but I remember this, you, I...I caught your scent...you wanted me that night. You wanted me?" A note of wonder was in his voice as his eyes came to Draco's.

Draco bit his lip and looked into Longbottom’s hurt filled eyes.

"Why have you been pushing me away?" Longbottom's voice showed his confusion and hurt.

"I...ah... I want you to really want me. Not for it to be just some reaction to an instinct."

"I will still want you after tonight Draco. Even if...” Longbottom's eyes were moving back a forth as he searched for the right words, "even if I don't feel the compulsion to be with you tomorrow," he brought one of his hands away from Draco's shoulder to cup his cheek, "I will still want you. Being around you these past weeks, I feel like it's the first time I've ever seen the real you and I want you, I want that man." Longbottom's thumb was traveling over his cheek as he spoke. It had the effect of calming Draco as though he were the wild animal.

He swallowed hard, "Yes, well getting to know the real me usually results in one running the opposite way." He tried to smile at his own joke, but Longbottom frowned at him pulling him close. Longbottom didn't ask for permission this time, just bent down and took Draco’s lips.

Draco moaned into the kiss as Longbottom's hands roamed over his body. The one on his cheek traveled to the small of his back, while the one on his shoulder traveled down to grab his arse. God, this is good, he thought just as he felt Longbottom's hands begin to lift his body. The man was so inhumanly strong, at this point in the month, that he easily lifted Draco from the ground a few inches as they continued to kiss. Draco threw his legs around Longbottom's thighs and pressed into their kiss with all the passion he felt.

God! He was hard and when he felt Longbottom begin to walk them back to the showers he had to break the kiss just to stop himself from coming in his pants. He'd brought his hands around Longbottom's neck at some point as used them for leverage as he looked down into his face. He didn't have that lost puppy look anymore. As a matter of fact, he looked like a man who was getting ready to do some very naughty things to Draco. "Fuck! You should see your face right now." Draco whispered to him as he came in for another kiss.

He heard the sound of Longbottom's steps echoing as they entered the shower room. Some part of his brain knew he should think more about this, but it was overruled by the part of his brain that was loving Longbottom's hands on his ass.

Longbottom, himself, was making the sexiest little noises. Somewhere very human sounding moans and gasps as they kissed and broke for air, while the constant rumble in his chest was decidedly not human. It did have the very real benefit of creating a vibration that was making Draco's nipples almost has hard as his cock. "Hold me close when you fuck me?" He said breathlessly when they parted for air. He wanted to feel that rumble against his body as Longbottom took him.

They finally made it to the shower stall at the end and Longbottom pulled a hand away to find the handle to start the spray, "I'm not going to let you go, Draco. I'm never going to let you go." The certainty in Longbottom's voice was like nothing Draco had ever heard from the man before.

That's when he realized it. This was it. If they were together...he'd read it in one of those books Granger had given him... wolves mated for life...this would be it for Longbottom, for the both of them. Longbottom must have sensed his hesitance because he pulled back slightly his hands stilling. "That's what you want Draco. Please tell me that's what you want." The tone wasn't pleading, but it was desperate.

"I...I...” Was it? Longbottom was looking at him, searching. He could see the frustration in his face while Draco was struggled for a response. His heart and body desperately wanted to say yes, but his mind...a werewolf's mate for life. What would his parents say? They didn't even know he preferred men.

"Draco?" Longbottom said, imploringly as his hand came to cup Draco's cheek. How was a man supposed to answer questions like than when he was pressed half-naked against a shower room wall with what felt like a huge cock brushing the inside of his thigh? They were silently looking at one another and thus both jumped when sound reverberated throughout the shower room.

Fuck! Of course, field time was up. They only had a minute or two at most before they would be discovered. Draco began to push against Longbottom's shoulder. "Here, uh...let me down. You should go before someone sees you."

"I don't care who sees me Draco." Longbottom said, though he did begin to pull away, gently allowing Draco's feet to hit the floor.

"I don't either. I didn't mean it like that...but if we're caught like this. McGonagall’s looking for an excuse to toss me out and getting caught having sex in the locker room showers is just as good a reason as any." He could see that Longbottom was trying to calm himself as they drew apart. Draco looked down at himself making adjustments so it wouldn't be so obvious that he was aroused if someone came in.

Longbottom took few deep breaths and said, "Yeah, yeah. I guess you’re right. It's not like I want an audience for our first time." Draco blushed at the thought. In the heat of the moment he'd been begging Longbottom to hold him and fuck him, but now he was blushing at the thought of making love for the first time. He rolled his eyes at himself. How messed was he?

Longbottom cupped his cheek. Draco couldn’t help the pleasure he felt at the simple gesture.

"I know you need to think about this, Draco. I don't want you to do anything you’re not ready for." Draco could hear the sincerity in his voice. It made him feel warm all over to know that Longbottom really meant what he was saying. It wasn't just words to him.

Draco grabbed Longbottom’s hand as he started to pull away. Draco brought his hand to Longbottom's cheek this time, smiling when he nuzzled into the palm. "I'll see you tonight. Alright?" He said, placing a soft kiss to the corner of Longbottom’s mouth

"Yeah, tonight." Longbottom said tilting his head down shyly. Draco was tempted to kiss him again when Blaise’s voice echoed around the room

"What's this, then?"

Blaise had a towel wrapped around his waist, his fist clenching in the fabric as he walked in. His voice sounded forced, like he was trying to keep it light, but even Draco could sense Blaise was pissed about something. Draco’s sense was confirmed when Longbottom's growl reverberated in the room.

Blaise's eyes widened even as his jaw set. Blaise thought himself strong wizard and physically he was in excellent shape but there was no way he could take Longbottom, especially not today. "Longbottom just dropped by for a visit. He was just leaving." Draco said quickly, coming alongside Longbottom, who had turned to glare at Blaise.

Blaise just shook his head at Longbottom as he darted around them to take the shower stall they had just abandoned. Draco watched as he traveled past, just to make sure he didn’t try anything he or Longbottom would regret. Blaise pretended to ignore them as he threw his towel across the low wall separating the stalls and turned on the water.

Draco jumped when he felt Longbottom's breath against his ear. "Don't let him touch you."

"What?" Draco brought his eyes to Longbottom’s as the tension in his body relaxed slightly. Longbottom looked at Draco, touching his finger to his nose and tapping it, while giving Draco a meaningful look. Draco felt his brow scrunch together in confusion.

Longbottom sighed and said, "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"O...kay...” Draco replied, slowly, still trying to figure out what Longbottom was on about.

"See you tonight, Draco?" Longbottom said, just loud enough to make sure Blaise heard him, as he walked backwards out of the shower room, keeping his eye on Blaise the whole way.

"Yeah, tonight." Draco said. He could feel that his face was still screwed up in confusion, which was only made worse when he heard Blaise harrumph loudly.

Oh, to hell with it, he thought as he went to retrieve the towel he would need for the very cold shower he was about to take.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reviews and comments are always welcome!

Draco'd had the strangest day, well the strangest he’d had in a while. First, he throws a very public jealous fit, then nearly mated himself for life to a werewolf, which ended with a strange warning about Blaise, who then tried repeatedly to corner Draco into a conversation.

Draco didn't think there was any reason to fear Blaise, but Longbottom was the most honest person he'd ever met and if his heightened senses picked up on something, Draco was not going to ignore them.

To make it worse, he hadn't been able to see Longbottom since the showers this morning. He had a busy class schedule anyway, seeing as he’d completely flubbed his 6th and 7th years. Between classes, trying to avoid Blaise and having to stay after in potions because he was so distracted he completely bollixed up his assignment, he barely had the chance to eat, much less make it to the dungeon.

Granger had reported that by noon on the day of the full-moon, Longbottom's aggressive behavior made it difficult for him to interact with other students and he preferred to confine himself to the dungeon rather than risk harming someone.

He was running down the steps when he heard something crash inside the lab at the end of the hallway. Draco sped up when he heard Longbottom shout, "Let me out!"

"Longbottom!" Draco shouted as he ran toward the door wand drawn. The door swung open and Granger stepped aside as he came in. "There Neville, see he's fine."

Longbottom’s chest was heaving, his eyes nearly wild when Draco saw him. He rushed toward him wrapping his arms around him and lifting him into his chest. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, No." Draco replied as Longbottom sniffed at his skin and hair. Once his sense of smell seemed to confirm that Draco was, indeed, alright his arms loosened somewhat. The sniffing continued for a moment ending at Draco’s jaw where he began rubbing his cheek against Draco's, even licking him on occasion.

Draco was mortally embarrassed that nearly half a dozen people were watching him be man-handled by Longbottom but he could feel the tension easing from Longbottom's overwrought frame with every nuzzle and lick.

"Mione? Is it strange that this is kind of turning me on?" Bill Weasley said from somewhere in the room. Longbottom stopped mid-lick, a low growl issuing from his throat. Draco put his arms around Longbottom's shoulders. "It's okay. I think he was just joking."

"Well, yes and no. I mean, I am not into blokes, but watching that really made me want to go home and do the same thing to Fleur. I had this thought that it would show her how much I loved her and needed her." Bill Weasley's words elicited a sigh from his sister, as Longbottom came back to Draco's face rubbing against it gently. Draco smiled; liking the feel of Longbottom's cheek against his and wondering if that was what Longbottom felt too.

"Well, I've read several books on wolf behavior and have some knowledge of cat behavior from my own pets. Licking and scent-marking are considered signs of affection and since you've been exhibiting some of the negative aspects of werewolf behavior it would only make sense you would have some of the positive." Granger said as she and Ginny Weasley began to clean up what had once been a tray of potion vials with their wands. While Potter and Ron Weasley righted a table.

Draco pulled back slightly looking into Longbottom's eyes. They were flecked in amber and though it was still Longbottom's face, Draco could sense that more of the wolf had already merged into his personality. "Put me down Longbottom. You need your wolfsbane."

Longbottom huffed as he sat Draco down. "'I really wish your next project would be to make it taste better. I'd almost rather..." He bit his lip as he seemed to reconsider his words. Those were not his normal thoughts on the matter.

The wolf wanted its freedom.

Granger had said that Longbottom had acted similarly at the last full-moon. Essentially, tricking them into thinking he was alright and that the potion was working until he saw his chance to run for it. That's why they had called in a few extra hands for the evening. Just the three of them had not been enough to search for him, especially, since no one had wanted the other to search on their own.

If something happened this time there would be three pairs to search. Longbottom followed him solemnly to the table where Granger was ladling the potion into vials. They would work to get every dose ladled out over the next hour and put into stasis. There was no guarantee that they would still work after being put in stasis, but they wouldn't know until they tried.

Granger handed a vial to Bill, who took it with a grimace. This would be his first taste, but the smell was enough to put a man off his food for a while. Granger held out a vial for Longbottom, who looked from the vial to Granger then to Draco before taking it from her hand. Draco could tell that he really didn't want to take it and wondered if he would have taken it at all if he hadn't arrived in time.

"Bottom's up." Weasley said, tilting his vial to Longbottom before swallowing it down. Longbottom hesitated a moment then did the same. Draco released a breath of relief as did Granger as they placed the empty vials on the tray. She'd still had her wand in hand from the clean-up she had been working on. Draco suspected it was not an accident.

"Let's get this all ready for storage, Malfoy." Granger suggested handing him a tray stacked with vials. "You start at one end and we'll meet in the middle. Yeah?" Draco nodded at her as he took the tray, only to have Longbottom take the tray from him as they walked to the cauldrons at the other end of the room. They had to get the potions in stasis before moonrise or they would be lost.

Longbottom was unusually silent as they moved to the other end of the room. Draco caught his eye giving him a small smile that he returned hesitantly. He turned his attention to the cauldron in front of him as Longbottom sat the tray on the table next to him. He started slightly when Longbottom slid his arms around his waist from behind, rubbing his nose into the hair on top of Draco's head. "Are you alright, Longbottom?"

"No, I don't think I am." He replied solemnly.

"What is it? The potion?" Draco wondered if they had made a mistake in the brewing process and began to panic slightly. Wolfsbane could be fatal if done improperly.

"Not the potion, no. I just feel very... stressed; I guess would be the best way to put it."

"About what?" Draco inquired as he calmed and began to fill the vials.

"It'll sound mad." Longbottom warned as he pressed his face into Draco's neck. Draco had to press his lips together hard not to allow a moan to escape. He hadn't had a chance to work off the...tension from this morning and Longbottom's attentions were on the verge of making him embarrass himself. Thank the Gods, for robes and loose trousers.

"Tell me." He prodded gently as he corked another vial.

He felt Longbottom raise his face from his neck, though he kept his voice low, "I'm worried that someone might hurt you if I'm not here to protect you or that someone will take you away from me. I don't mean to make it sound like I own you or anything but I think that if you hadn't come tonight...I don't know what I would have done and I guess that scares me a little too."

Draco brought his hands to cover Longbottom's around his waist leaning into his frame. "Well, I am here and no one is going to take me away or hurt me." That brought to mind their strange conversation in the showers this morning. "Is there something about Blaise I should know? You seem con...” Draco halted as Longbottom growled dangerously.

"Malfoy, is everything all right?" Potter asked from the station he was working at. He felt Longbottom's hands tighten around him. "Yes, we're fine." He said, stroking Longbottom's hand. He brought his head back rubbing his check against Longbottom's chin. The move calmed him and he lightened his grip.

"He wants you." Longbottom said through gritted teeth. Draco hesitated for a moment; then continued rubbing his cheek slowly against the hard jut of Longbottom’s chin. He could feel Longbottom's stubble even more now than he had just minutes ago. Perhaps, it would be best to put Longbottom in his room sooner rather than later. "He was my friend and he's not even that anymore. I think perhaps you are seeing a threat were none exists."

"No, I can smell it on him. He looks at you and he wants you. He even thinks he can take you from me. But I won't let him." Longbottom's voice had taken on a dangerous tone. Draco shivered.

"Longbottom," Draco was going to stay calm. He wasn't afraid of Longbottom, so not afraid that some part of his brain told him he was being reckless, but if the wolf felt threatened and Neville did something to Blaise, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Say Neville, say my name, Draco." Longbottom pulled him closer causing his breath to hitch sharply. "Neville," He swallowed, it felt incredibly intimate to say his name so soft and low, as their bodies touched. "I think you should go into the room now." He said breathlessly. He heard a small whine as Longbottom gripped him tighter.

"I think he's right, Neville." Draco had been so caught up in their conversation, he hadn't noticed Bill Weasley was now nearly at their side. "I can...” he shifted uncomfortably, “you’re really on edge and I think you'll feel better in your room." Longbottom was shaking slightly. "Yeah, I think maybe your right." He said, ducking his head slightly.

Draco could feel tension coming off him in waves. He felt Longbottom pull his hands away from his waist reluctantly. Draco turned as Longbottom stepped back, taking a still outstretched hand and bringing it up to his cheek.

Longbottom smiled as he cupped Draco’s cheek. He tenderly ran his thumb along the cheekbone as Draco enjoyed the feel of the slight touch. Draco pulled the hand from his cheek; entwining their fingers as he led Longbottom to the room they had prepared.

It had been prepared by Granger and contained a pile of blankets and food meant to satisfy the wolf’s taste for blood. Granger had transfigured a wooden door into a barred door, so they could keep an eye on Longbottom as he transformed. The door was very secure, but had the unfortunate connotation of a prison cell.

Longbottom followed him meekly. Draco could tell he felt guilty and frightened. "I'm sorry if I scared you Draco." Longbottom said as he entered the room pushing the door shut behind. Draco cast the spell that would secure it and caught Longbottom's eyes, "Do I smell afraid to you?" He asked cockily. Longbottom scented the air noisily.

"No, no you don't." Longbottom smiled at him, a bit of his usual self shining though. "You love me. Do you know that?"

Draco was taken aback. "You...you can't smell love?" He replied trying to sound definitive on the matter. Longbottom’s smile broadened as he put his hands through the barred door. Draco took the offered hands, still reeling, while trying not to be embarrassed that Bill Weasley was obviously trying very hard not to listen to their conversation. God, everyone in the room could probably hear them.

"I can't, but you’re..." Longbottom looked down ashamedly, "... but your kind of afraid of everybody Draco." Draco stiffened as his face turned hot. The words caused Bill Weasley to beat a hasty and noisy retreat trying to give them some privacy. "But not me. The one thing you should be afraid of. You trust me and if you trust me, it has to be because you love me."

Draco was the one shaking now. He stepped closer, pressing his body into the iron bars as his hands tangled with Longbottom's. "Neville, when you get out of there I am going...” he wet his lips and ducked his head, "I'm going to become your mate." He lifted his face to see a nearly ecstatic look on Longbottom's face. It reminded Draco of that night in the forest.

"Draco," Neville's voice was so choked with emotion the sound was barely above a whisper. “I want that so much, but wait before you decide, okay?” Draco stared at him in confusion. “I know, I’ve been pushing, but I want you to see it all, what you’re in for. It wouldn’t be fair to you otherwise.” Neville was stumbling over the words slightly. Draco could tell that it was going against every instinct of the wolf, but even Draco couldn't see a fault in the logic. He nodded to let Neville know he understood, even though Neville’s concern for him only cemented his decision. This was the man he wanted, werewolf or not.

A clanging of glass drew their attention away briefly. He lifted his eyes. "I have to get these potions into stasis as soon as possible. We have only a short time." He said apologetically, as their hands began to untangle. "Yeah, I know. I've got a book in here. It’s not you, but it'll keep me occupied." The sweet man he knew Neville Longbottom to be was shining through the fear and need of the animal. Draco studied him. Perhaps, if the animal felt safe in their...their relationship it would calm, allowing Neville more control.

Draco knew then that this would be his role as a mate, to calm and reassure the wolf and Neville. He found his heart rather liked the idea more than he would have ever thought. He walked back a few steps as they continued to smile at one another. "I'll be back as soon as we're done."

Neville nodded to him as he retreated into his cell. Draco tried to ignore the glassy looks Ginny Weasley and Granger were giving him as he went back to the cauldron he was working on. He rather hoped they would’ve had the decency to at least pretend they hadn't overheard. Potter and the Weasley brothers were putting on a good show of it. Measuring vials of potion and very purposefully not looking at Draco as he walked by.

Draco knew he would normally feel embarrassed to have such information known, but instead he felt strangely calm as he settled back into his work.

____________________________________

Longbottom... Neville was pacing frantically. They had only a few minutes left before the full-moon would reach its zenith and he would transform. Granger had asked him a series of questions, trying to gage if the potion had worked this time. He'd mumbled answers to them as he walked the cell. He'd also taken off his shoes, socks and vest while she spoke, reporting that he felt very hot yet his muscles were shaking as if he were freezing.

Draco had grown concerned, he didn’t recall the muscles in Neville's body shaking so violently last time, but Granger explained that it was due to the huge amount of adrenaline coursing through his body. That night, in the forest, he had been running, allowing the adrenaline to do its work, but here in the cell the adrenaline had nowhere to go and was making him jittery and anxious.

Granger was doing an excellent job of watching and cataloguing Neville's reactions. Draco had been meant to catalog as well. That way they could compare notes and see if either of them missed any of Neville's reactions. He was doing an abysmal job though. As Neville became more and more agitated Draco found he couldn’t just coldly note his reactions. He put his quill down when his own hand began to shake.

Potter and Weasley were with Bill Weasley on the other side of the room chatting mostly, though Granger had given them a list of questions to get through as well. While Ginny Weasley cleaned anything that couldn't be scourgified in the large sink just outside the storage room. As he surveyed the room he tried to calm himself. If Neville became upset because of him...

He walked toward the cell door when Neville came to it, putting his forehead against the cool metal. "Draco, that's close enough." Granger said, from the stool she was using as she watched Longbottom.

Neville's face shot up at the words. "No, Draco don't come any closer!"

"I'm well out of reach and you've a few minutes."

"No, no," Longbottom said throatily, "It's close now."

"It...you didn't hurt me before." Draco tried as the spasms in Neville's arms and legs continued to grow stronger.

"Ah...uh...” Neville moaned, beginning to tear at his shirt.

Neville was usually very shy about his body and Draco hated for him to be so exposed. He stepped a little closer as Granger's eyed him from her scroll.

He was nearly out of his pants when he fell hitting the ground hard. Draco had nearly made it to the bars before he felt Granger grab his collar. "Draco, stop! He will be fine." She reprimanded, as Neville screamed, his body twisting. Draco heard Bill Weasley say, "Oh, fuuck!" as he clapped his hands around his ears. The screams were reverberating around the room making it difficult for those without supernatural hearing; he could only imagine what it sounded like to Weasley.

Granger's muffilatos would keep the screams from leaving the room and a dislocation spell would make any howls that made it through seem like they were coming from the forest, but they decided there would be no sound dampening in the room in case Neville needed something.

Draco's stomach was churning as Neville's body transformed in front of him, his screams turning into howls. All in all it probably only took a minute, but it had seemed excruciatingly long.

Draco felt a knot of worry release when the creature finally stopped writhing and the transformation was complete. It rose from the floor slowly as it let out a low growl. "Neville?" Granger inquired, jumping back when the creature turned to her and showed its teeth.

"Neville?" Draco tried this time.

The creature's eyes narrowed as he covered his teeth and sniffed the air. It suddenly ran toward the door, hitting it hard causing Draco and Granger to jump back startled. The creature undeterred bent down as it began to dig furiously at the bottom of the cell door. Its sharp claws were making scratch marks, but they were not to the degree of being a concern. At least not until Draco saw blood coming from the scratch marks. "Neville, stop it!"

The creature turned its eyes to Draco. It slowed its movements but didn't stop as it kept its eyes on him. Thinking of that first night, Draco got down on his hands and knees, the creature watching him the whole time. He began to move toward the creature slowly. "Draco," Granger's voice had a warning tone to it, though he could hear that she was scribbling furiously.

"He won’t hurt me." Draco answered confidently as he drew closer. Neville stopped digging, whining as began brushing his cheek against the bars.

He was using the same motion that he had used earlier when rubbing his cheek against Draco’s. Draco tried not to smile when he saw the movement. He'd read that it was threatening to animals and that was not the message he wanted to convey. Neville whined higher the closer he came. By the time he was at the cell, Neville was clearly in distress. Draco moved very slowly as he brought up a hand to place against the cheek Longbottom was rubbing across the bars compulsively. If his mother every found out about this he would never hear the end of it.

Neville rubbed against the hand, moving his head so that he could rub each cheek in turn. Draco slowly brought his cheek up the bars. Neville's distressed whining lessened as he rubbed Draco’s cheek through the bars. He got a bit of a shock when he felt Neville's now very rough tongue lick the side of his face. The creature was making high whining sounds in between licks and nuzzles, but they had a happy tenor to them. Draco wondered if he should lick back, but all that fur against his tongue. Well, even in love one has their limits. Draco froze, shocked, as a small growl issued from Neville.

He heard Grangers say, "It's alright, Neville." Draco looked to find that she too was on all fours. He shot her a dubious look. "I just wanted to see if it worked for anyone else." She huffed as she scooted back. The creature went back to licking and rubbing, both of them content.

________________________________

Draco woke on the freezing floor. He moaned as he opened his eyes. He would be sore all day. Granger blinked her eyes open as he shivered rubbing his arms to warm them. "I tried to put a blanket on you but he started to growl at me again." Granger supplied as she yawned. Draco cringed as she too popped and cracked. The others had drifted off to their rooms when Neville had finally tired out, falling asleep near the door.

He'd been content to rub and groom Draco for nearly hour before leaving to eat. He'd brought Draco a piece of bloody meat from his bowl, nudging it under the cell door for him. Draco told him that appreciated the thought but nudged it back with his wand for Neville to enjoy. He had taken it back to the bowl and torn at the meat violently. Draco's grimace at the sight had elicited a chuckle from the rest of the room. "Not exactly appetizing, is it?" Potter had teased.

"Well, that looks better than what that wolfsbane tasted." Bill had added watching with eyes that showed a little more interest than disgust.

He'd reported no notable changes in his personality from the potion. In fact, he reported feeling uncommonly anxious at being separated from his wife and child. Longbottom had expressed similar fears at being separated from Draco earlier. Perhaps this anxiety at being away from loved ones was an intended outcome. A way to force loyalty to the pack or ensure that pack members cared for one another.

He and Granger were just going to have to do more research while trying the daily dosing schedule.

They had discussed a few theories after Neville had lain against the cell door to sleep, but could up with nothing conclusive. Draco looked at the peacefully sleeping creature and wondered if it would be safe for him to join Neville in his cell during the next full-moon.

Neville's whimpers brought him out of his thoughts. It was nearly dawn and the change would start soon. Draco sat up and scooted away. He knew Neville would never intentionally hurt him, but he thrashed so violently during the transformation that he could easily cause an injury. Draco hoped that Neville's hands would heal during the process, but Granger reported that Neville's human form often retained the injuries incurred by the wolf.

Draco watched as Neville, still half asleep, began to twist and turn. His whimpers turning to howls of pain as his body tore itself apart and reformed. His head slamming against one of bars so violently he nearly knocked himself unconscious. Blood poured out of the wound and Draco decided that he would be in that cell next month, if only to prevent such injuries from occurring.

The fur around Neville's face began to retract as his skin and bones finally settled back into their natural form. He reached up to the wound on his head, his eyes going wide, when he pulled his hand away and saw blood.

"It's alright." Draco said, before he could jump to any conclusions, "It's yours. You knocked your head on the cell door."

He dropped his arm tiredly, looking around seemingly confused. "Here get this blanket around you so we can have a look."

"You needn't worry, Draco. I have seen Neville after his transformations." Granger supplied as she unspelled the door. Draco glared at her. "It's not for your protection, Granger. It's for his privacy."

Granger had the decency to go a little red at that as the door opened. Neville was still on the floor too tired or too dazed by his injury to stand. He'd pulled the blanket Draco had thrown him around his waist as they entered.

Draco dropped down next to Granger who held her wand to the wound. "Vulnera Sanentur," she cast melodiously. Draco grimaced, he hadn’t heard the spell since he and Potter had tried to kill each other 2 years ago. It made him shiver to think of himself then. How desperate he had been. How hurt. He'd of killed Potter to protect his family or died trying.

Neville's hand on his brought him out of his fugue. "You okay, Draco?"

"I should be the one asking you that?" He smiled, pleased to see it returned.

"How's it look, Granger?"

"Madam will need to look at it, but at least the bleeding has stopped."

"Okay, Longbottom how many fingers am I holding up?" Draco flashed three fingers in front of Neville's still glassy looking eyes.

"Three," He answered groggily. "Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco looked away from the wound that was healing up nicely and into Neville's eyes. Neville pulled on his hand, causing him to lurch forward slightly. He could tell what the man needed so he pushed himself forward so their cheeks could rub together. He decided to try giving the man a lick to his jaw to see if that had a similar calming effect, but pulled away quickly at the taste.

"Ugh, your sweating wolfsbane." He said, spitting to try and get the taste out of his mouth. "Is that normal Granger?"

"Really?" She leaned forward sniffing at Neville. Draco tried not to laugh when Neville made a distressed sound and tried to pull away. "Don't worry I won't let the nasty girl get into your pants."

"Malfoy!" Granger squeaked.

He leaned in too, to take a sniff. He definitely stank of wolfsbane. "We've noted the scent before but thought it was just from taking the potion. If his body is not metabolizing the potion, it could be the reason it's not as effective as it should be.” She exhaled heavily, “We’ll need to read through the research again, see if it’s a noted side-effect.” He nodded his agreement to the plan.

"We'll have Madam take a sample to analyze, as well." Granger said as she stood.

Draco stood to, pulling Neville’s hand to help him up. "I'll wait while you get dressed Nev. Ron brought you a pair of pants." She said, pulling them from a pocket and resizing them before handing them to Draco. "I'm afraid you ruined your others."

"Thanks Mione," he responded as he swayed slightly. Draco put an arm around his waist to help him as he regained his balance. He was pleased when two arms wrapped around him instead of reaching for the pants.

Neville's head bent low as he whispered, "Do I need those?"

Draco felt his face flush. Thank goodness Granger was already out the door. "You are going to see Madam, get some samples taken and your head looked at. Then you are going to take a shower and rest." Longbottom looked at him concerned, "then tonight," Draco dropped his voice, "we're going to meet here for your potion and..."

Draco pulled his wand from his pocket, pointing at a pile of blankets and hay in the corner, transfiguring them into an ornate rote iron bed. Longbottom's happy rumble reverberated through his body as he swept him up for a kiss.

"Oh, and brush your teeth too." Draco said as he pulled back wincing from the kiss. Neville rolled his eyes as he released him, taking the pants from Draco’s hand as he readied himself for the trip to the infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate everyone!" He said coming through the dungeon door throwing his bag onto the floor. Neville had been sitting on a stool smiling brightly when he entered. The smile soon faded in the onslaught of Draco’s anger. "What's wrong?" He asked, rising from his seat.

"Well, first, Vector brought me in front of McGonagall for not sleeping in my room last night and repeatedly breaking curfew. I thought I was fucking done for, but she must know I’m helping you cause she fed Vector this cover story about me helping her with a ‘special project’ that would require my absence from the dorms. She had Vector apologizing to me by the time we left and don’t think she wasn’t pissed about it.”

“Then Blaise," Neville's face pinched up tightly, "was a complete prat all day. Kept making all these insinuations about where I'd been all night, just close enough that I could hear him and whomever he was talking with, gossip about me. And to top it all off, I got an owl from mother saying that the Bulstrode's told her that I had been missing from my dorms at night and that Millicent said I smelled like I was making illicit potions." He ranted as he paced, his hands fisted at his side. "She's furious and wants me to go come home immediately."

Neville had been watching him silently, until he heard the last part. "No! You can't leave." He said, throwing his arms around Draco's waist and lifting him. Draco wrapped his legs Neville’s thighs to keep his balance. He was just as strong today has he had been yesterday... which was not normal for the day after a transformation. He calmed when he felt Longbottom press a cheek to his and begin to rub. "Oh, lovely, now I've gone and upset you." He said, as he wrapped his arms around Neville's shoulders and closed his eyes to better enjoy Neville's soothing gestures.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm an adult now and my parents can't force me to do anything anymore. As long and McGonagall doesn't change her mind and toss me out I'm staying in school and with you." He hoped the tone of his voice was as soothing to Neville as Neville's attentions were to him.

The fierce tension that he held in his body began to relax as they both calmed down. "If Blaise is bothering you, I'd gladly kick his arse." Draco could feel the smile against his cheek as Neville spoke; though he knew the offer was genuine.

He kissed the line of Neville's jaw, causing him to hum approvingly as he made his way to Neville's lips saying, "Blaise who?" and kissing him lightly.

He felt Neville begin to walk them back to the cell door as they continued to kiss. He was going to have to have a talk with himself about how much Neville's strength turned him on... being carried around like this wasn't dignified... but it was pretty damn hot.

"We've got to do your potion first," he said, bemoaning the delay as he pulled out of a kiss.

"Already done! Mione came by an hour ago and dosed me." Neville said, between brushes of their lips.

"I thought...”

"Well, you know, I wanted everything to be ready for us and not to have to worry about having to take a potion and then waiting for it to settle, so I could brush my teeth, since, as you so lovingly pointed out, Wolfsbane breath isn't attractive.” He said, shrugging even though Draco’s weight rested heavily on his shoulders. “I wanted tonight just to be about us." Neville said, as he eased Draco to the floor at the cell door.

Draco couldn't help but be touched by what he saw. The bed had been moved to the center of the room, while the door had been returned to its original state for privacy. There was a vase of flowers and several candles burning. They were pine scented and with the scent of the flowers gave the impression that one was outside. He smiled up at Neville, "This is lovely, but you do realize I am a sure thing."

Neville pushed at his waist to get him through the door, "That doesn't mean it can't be nice. I want us to remember this for the rest of our lives."

That little knot of fear in his stomach reared up and he tried to suppress it quickly. It was too late though, Neville's face changed as doubt clouded his eyes, "I...if your still not sure Draco. It's...it's alright we can wait."

"I just don't understand how you can be so sure about me...when I'm still trying to figure things out. We are talking about the rest of your life. You realize that, right? I don't think you'd be able to leave me, even if you wanted to, after we're mated."

"I don't want to leave you Draco," he said as he brought a hand to Draco's cheek, "we...it's like I know it. I knew it that night. This is the way it's supposed to be, me and you, we'll figure things out together."

Draco felt his chest grow tight. Every relationship he'd had before Neville had been forged due to circumstances of birth or house or mutual benefit. He pressed his body into Neville's, "I'm sure this is where I’m supposed to be." Neville said his voice heavy with desire as he bent down. “I’m yours,” Draco whispered against Neville’s lips as they touched.

They kissed, sloppily rubbing cheeks and touching each other, both so excited they could barely make the walk to the bed as their hands worked on their own and each other's clothes.

They tumbled on the bed together arms and legs tangled with each other and their remaining clothes. Somehow, Draco had managed to get his pants off, but still had on one shoe. "Bullocks," he said pushing Neville to the side. He tore at the shoe and his half-off shirt, eyeing Neville, who smiled at him as he busily worked off his socks and pants. Draco began to pull at his tie but decided to leave it on as he crawled over to Neville, throwing a leg over his waist when he finally divested himself of his last sock.

He felt the rumble of Neville’s chest in his balls as he sat down. "Um," he moaned, as the vibration traveled through his body when he dipped down for a kiss. Neville's hands stroked his back as they continued to kiss and rub and lick one another’s skin. It was so incredibly, not just sexual, but... sensual, he thrilled to think it would always be like this for them as he gave himself to his mate.

______________________________

Neville was killing him. "Neville, please," he begged, clutching the bed sheet. During the last hour, Neville had brought him off with his mouth and his hands, being at times loving and sweet only to turn domineering and aggressive moments later. Draco was all too familiar with lovers who attempted to dominate him, and was, in fact, most comfortable at those moments though he was sure most of those tendencies belonged to the wolf.

On the other hand, he struggled, at times, to accept the gentle loving gestures and touches that characterized, what Draco believed, were Neville’s natural tendencies and knew it would take time for him to learn to accept them without hesitation. Neville seemed to sense what Draco needed at those moments and would react accordingly, making Draco‘s head spin.

Draco mused that he had the best of both possible worlds as Neville inserted a third finger causing him to shout as his brain shorted out momentarily - a gentle lover and a sex-machine all rolled into one man. The only thing that could make it all complete was the cock now pressing against his ass.

He felt Neville hesitate and worried for a moment that he had changed his mind. He tried to clear his mind enough so he could say something reassuring that would allow Neville to back out if he wanted to, halting when he felt Neville's lips press to the shell of his ear, "I love you," he whispered brokenly, "I love you," he said again, as Draco relaxed against him and he finally felt Neville push inside.

________________________

He didn't feel any different. He'd wondered if after their mating, he would feel some insistent urge to...to do wolf things. Instead, he just lay in Neville's arms as they drifted in and out of sleep. He'd not felt this safe and secure since....well, even at home his father's expectations had always weighed heavily on him, making him fearful of being a disappointment.

Perhaps, he had changed some after all. Suddenly he wasn't so worried about disappointing his parents and not living up their expectations. Neville loved him. He felt Neville nudge him with his nose. "How are you still thinking?" He mumbled into Draco's shoulder.

"I...ah...I love you to, you know. Well, I know you know... because you told me I did, but I do." God, could he have sounded more like an idiot. It's a good thing they had mated already. Draco's face heated as he buried it in the pillow. He felt the deep rumble of Neville's laughter as he pulled him in for a hug. "Yeah, I do know, but I love hearing you say it even more." He said, kissing Draco along his shoulder and neck. Each kiss created little sparks of pleasure. He rolled in Neville’s arms, so he could face him.

They smiled cheekily at one another. Neville rubbing his hip, when Draco threw a leg over his thigh. “So, we’re mated now?”

“Yes, we are.” Neville nodded back to him.

“And...um what do we do now?” Draco asked.

Neville’s eyebrow shot up. “I’m afraid I haven’t any ideas that don’t involve this bed.” Draco nodded sagely. “So...” was he really going to bring this up, but who was he kidding he was just as much of a jealous bastard as the wolf seemed to be, “you’ve had other lovers?”

Neville’s eyebrow arched higher. “Well, you know 7th year we kind of thought we’d all die and well, um ... you know?” He said, shrugging slightly.

Draco smirked as his nervous response. “Yeah, I know.” He said, a sadness he hadn’t felt in a while causing a pang that he tried to ignore. Neville’s eyebrow dropped as his face grew stern. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” He said, berating himself. Bringing up past lovers would probably not go over well with the wolf.

“Who?” Neville sounded a little dangerous as he rose up on one elbow. Draco huffed knowing it would sound like a lie yet grateful that Neville would know that it was the truth. “I didn’t get their names, didn’t want them as a matter of fact.”

The face lost some of its set. “I...uh...hated myself for most of 6th year and Gryffindors aren’t the only ones who know how to get out of the castle undetected. I...went looking for things that would make me forget who I was for a little while and I discovered that there are certain...men,” he covered the hand on his hip with his when it tensed, “who like stupid boys, who want to forget their lives for a few hours. Didn’t even know that was what I was looking for until I found it.” He tried for a wiry smile, but could tell from the look on Neville’s face that he could see through his ruse.

Neville’s face softened, “Did..,” he swallowed hard, “did they hurt you?”

He took a deep breath then answered wearily, “Sometimes.” Neville’s eyes grew sharp. “But, no one did anything to me that I didn’t want or deserve.” He said quickly.

Neville slowly rolled, so that most of his weight was on his arms, though his body was pressing Draco into the bed. “No one will ever hurt you again.” Neville’s eyes were flecked in gold and amber as he looked down at Draco. “And, you are to never allow yourself to be hurt or degraded again or to think that you deserve to be. You are my mate and I will not allow anyone to disrespect you or let you disrespect yourself.” He emphasized the last words strongly.

Draco knew that in wolf packs the mate of the alpha was venerated by the rest of the pack and protected by its mate above all others. He could see in Neville’s face that this was how he viewed him, treasured above all others.

He lifted his head wrapping his arms around Neville’s body and touched his lips to Neville’s before pulling back. He didn’t have to the words to tell Neville how his declaration made him feel, so he just pulled him down until their bodies were fully pressed together, Neville’s forehead coming to rest on Draco’s shoulder. Their bodies felt so right together. Draco smiled as he pushed his nose into Neville’s hair, inhaling his scent deeply and causing Neville to rumble against him. He fell asleep knowing he’d made the right choice.

_______________________________________

It wasn't working! Two weeks getting a daily dose of potion and Neville wasn’t showing any improvement. If anything, he reported feeling more strongly tied to his werewolf side since...well...taking a mate. Granger had tutted at him; like it was his fault they weren't making progress.

That’s why he was re-reading Snape's notes for the 20th time as he waited for Granger. They would be working on processing ingredients and setting up the cauldron's to start the new batch of potion tonight.

He and Neville had moved a few comfortable chairs out of storage and set them up in their room. Neville slept down here every night now. He was no longer comfortable in the dorms, so they tried to make this room his new home away from home. Draco stayed as many nights as he could without arousing more suspicion and notice.

He had not only become territorial about their room but Draco as well. He was openly aggressive toward Blaise and most of Slytherin house now. Granger, Potter and the Weasley’s kept playing it off as a part of the historical aggression between their houses, but Blaise saw through the act and made sure to let Draco know, that he knew, it was all bull. And, he had to admit that it was pretty obvious to anyone that was paying attention that Neville’s aggressive behavior centered around Draco and not house loyalty.

Even Vector got a snarl after openly berating Draco in a corridor for being late for class. Granger had been smart enough to blame Peeves, but Vector had eyed Neville suspiciously ever since.

Neville’s connection to their room, his need to be physically connected to Draco and his behavior changes were worrying, he had no idea what they would do for the Christmas Break. Especially since, there would be a full-moon the day they returned, meaning that they would be apart during the times when Neville experienced the most stress at his absence.

But they had to deal with the upcoming full-moon first. He was mentally preparing himself for the conversation he and Neville were going to have to have if the wolfsbane failed to help him this month or if his behavior continued to change…he would have to make a trip to Malfoy Manor for a fact-finding expedition. He had hoped to keep his parents out of this, but Neville was his mate now and his needs had to take priority until they could get his affliction under control.

He heard the dungeon door open. He lifted his head from the journal as Neville came into their room smiling. "Hey Draco," he said, his face falling when he saw the diary, "you've read that thing a dozen times. I doubt that you or Mione have missed anything."

Draco tossed the journal aside, standing to greet Neville rubbing their cheeks together. Each evening they spent as much time as they could rubbing cheeks and kissing. He'd been trying to keep the licking to a minimum during their mid-day snog, but allowed it freely during their evening ritual. According to his research, this time would allow them to cement their bond and was necessary to Neville's sense of safety and well-being. Draco had to admit he rather enjoyed it himself.

Granger's voice called through the lab, "Malfoy, Neville we're here." Neville grumbled a complaint about Granger’s knack for always being on time as he pulled away from Draco’s cheek.

Draco smiled at Neville’s grumblings as they walked toward the door. "Oh, I almost forgot." Neville said, pulling a stick of candy out of his pocket and handing it to Draco. "Um...thanks," Draco said, taking the candy.

"What? You love candy." Neville said, seemingly confused and slightly hurt at Draco’s less than enthusiastic response.

"I do, but you do realize that every time we've seen each other the past couple of days, you've offered me something to eat." Neville's face darkened. He too, had been reading up on wolf behavior. He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm offering you first choice, aren't I?" His face tensed in frustration as he said the words.

"Yes, I think you are, but it's alright. It's a natural behavior and no harm is being done. As long as you don't leave me when I get fat, we'll be fine."

Neville leaned in, in need of some reassurance. Draco rubbed his cheek gently allowing Neville to breathe in his scent. They stood like that for a few moments. Fortunately, the others knew not to encroach on their space, so they could stay as long as Neville needed. Draco stroked his arm, turning his head when he felt Neville pull away, "You won't get too fat will you?" He asked.

Draco pushed him away as he laughed, "Just for that I'm not sharing," he said, putting the candy in his pocket as he head for the lab.

__________________________________________

Granger had been intrigued by this new development, making notes and asking questions. Draco knew that she was only doing it to help, but sometimes her clinical approach irked. "So, do you derive any pleasure from watching Draco consume the food you bring him?" She had asked, causing Neville to blush deeply. And as Draco thought it over, he distinctly remembered being thoroughly fucked after eating the first treat a few days ago, but well, they could barely keep their hands off one another so it hadn't seemed odd.

Draco had finally clued in when a lolly in the hall yesterday led to a rather spectacular blowjob in an abandoned classroom. Now that was notable because Neville was so protective of their privacy and preferred to only be intimate in their room. It was also notable because up until this point, Neville had been identifying new behaviors as they popped up, even if he couldn’t control them. This behavior he hadn’t identified as something new or different.

Granger theorized that it was because the behavior was so close to Neville’s normally generous nature that it didn’t seem as out of place to him as his aggression had. Draco could tell that Granger’s explanation was not a comfort to Neville and had done his best to stay close as they worked.

They had all worked diligently for the rest of the evening. Though Draco had gotten a few eye rolls when he insisted on re-measuring every ingredient twice and that they re-cut some of the ingredients that weren’t quite as uniform as he would like. “The potion doesn't give extra points for neatness,” Granger had said, but he insisted and she acquiesced.

They had bid good-bye to the others after everything was set and retired to their rooms. Neville had led him to their bed and Draco had indulged him by making a great fuss over the stick of candy, eating it so suggestively Neville had fallen trying to get his pants off. They'd made love and were just drifting off in each other's arms when he heard Neville inquire softly, "Draco?"

"Um..." he was trying to force himself back from the edge of sleep.

"If we can't..," Neville swallowed harshly, pulling Draco into his chest. The tone of his voice forced Draco into awareness. "If we can’t find a way to stop what's happening...if I become dangerous..."

"You are not dangerous! And, we will find a way to control the infection. It isn't an ‘if’ it is a ‘when’." He said, forcing certainty into his scratchy voice.

Neville rubbed his cheek against Draco’s as their bodies spooned together, "But if it doesn't, you have to...to make sure I don't hurt anyone or turn anyone else."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, as his blood ran cold.

Neville's voice had taken on the tenor of an apologetic child when he spoke, "I don't want to go to Azkaban or end up in Mungo's. I'd never want that... I couldn't stand it."

Draco turned to face him, furious, "You won't have to stand it because anyone who comes after you will have to get through me." Neville’s face lowered and Draco grabbed his head tilting it back up. "The one thing...the only thing my family ever did right was to make sure that we were all safe. No matter what it took, we always made sure of that, even when it meant lying to his face or holding each other's hands while we tortured some poor idiot who'd got caught in the cross-hairs. You are my family and I will not let anyone hurt you or take you away from me!"

Neville was breathing hard as Draco spoke, trying to hold back tears. "If I turn into a monster..."

"That will never happen! I've seen monsters and you don't have it in you!" Neville pulled him close, hugging him tightly. Draco felt tears hit his shoulder. That was it. He couldn't wait. He had to get to the Manor as soon as possible. His parents had information he needed and he would get it!


	8. Chapter 8

Draco was a nervous wreck. Neville had been so upset when he left yesterday. He'd tried to hide it well, but Draco could tell by his fidgeting and constant need for affection that he was not dealing well with the idea of them being separated, especially during the full-moon.

He had begged his parents to make the visit for the previous week, but they'd had to meet with the representatives of the families that were suing for war reparations. The negotiations had been on and off for weeks, so their solicitor had been adamant that they get the matter taken care of while all parties where in the mood to settle.

Granger had promised to owl him as soon as the transformation was over and again in the morning. He hoped that everything was going well and that they had only forgotten about him. He'd left some unwashed clothes for Neville in their bed hoping it would comfort him after his change and keep him calm. He hadn't told the others, because it was a little embarrassing, but he wanted Neville to have something of him there. He looked at the clock again, it was two hours past the zenith of the moon and still no word from Granger.

What if they'd poisoned him by feeding him so much wolfsbane? What if he was hurt....suffering while Draco was on this fool's mission?

His parents had avoided every question he'd had about Greyback, his pack and Voldemort. He'd taken their reluctance and re-directions in stride, but had decided that tomorrow there would be no escape. He needed to know everything they knew.

He was going to try and keep Neville's name and their relationship status out of the discussion as to not muddy the waters and explain his interest as a way to help a fellow student. A way provide his own reparations for the harm done during the war.

Between his worry over how he was going to confront his parents with what he knew, what he suspected and what he needed to know and his distress over the lack of contact from Granger he wasn't even sure he could wait until morning anymore. He had half-a-mind to confront them now, hopefully get what he needed and apparate to Hogsmeade immediately after. If Neville needed him and he wasn't there....hell even if everything was alright and Granger had just been an ass and forgotten to contact him then at the very least he would be able to see Neville and get some rest.

He got up for the third time to check his window sill. Most posts came to the main entrance, but he'd made sure to that Granger knew any communications should be spelled to go directly to his room and be designated for his eyes only. He looked out over the expanse of the gardens. They didn't even have bad weather as an excuse, the snow had stopped hours ago and the night was clear. An owl should have had no problem finding the house.

Fuck!

That's it. He was going. He had just picked up his robe when he heard it. It was some ways off in the distance and very low, but he'd know that sound anywhere. He ran back to the window throwing it open, wincing when the cold hit him. Neville's howl broke through the night again. He was closer than Draco had thought but, he knew for a fact that the Manor's wards would keep out any supernatural creatures... so he was close but not on the grounds. The next howl gave him a direction of travel so he took off.

He barely had his shoes on as he reached the door leading to the Manor's back garden. He had tried to move quietly inside the Manor, but once he was outside he ran full out in the direction he thought the howl came from.

The Manor had neighbors on two sides, but the sound was definitely coming from some undeveloped forest land to the west of the garden. Draco was grateful that Neville's instincts had kept him away from people. Killing transformed werewolves was illegal unless the Wizard felt their life was in danger, but anyone who had any common sense would feel threatened in the presence of a werewolf.

Another howl rang through the night. God, he hoped his parents were sleeping soundly. Neville was somewhere close, but Draco couldn't see him in the dark forest. He started to call Neville's name, but was unsure if he would respond to it, so he opened his mouth and howled into the night. He got an immediate answer and ran in that direction. Neville was crashing through the forest just at the edge of the garden. Relief washed over him when he caught site of Neville, just a few yards away.

Neville must have seen him as well because he began making these high yipping sounds and digging at the ground. Draco saw several holes in the ground that he'd evidently given up on as he came to the spot Neville was working on. He gave a distressed whimper as his claws hit the barrier formed by the Manor's wards while he tried to dig under them.

"Stop, Neville, you'll hurt yourself." He tried to sound firm, but he was breathless from the search and the howl.

Neville stopped at his words. Draco couldn’t tell it was because he understood him or because he was trying to form a plan. Neville made a distressed whimpering sound as he began to pace jerkily along the lines of the Manor's ward. "It's alright. I'll let you in, but you have to be quiet."

Neville's pacing slowed as he watched Draco. He'd been in such a hurry to find Neville that he had left his wand in his room, but he was good enough with wandless magic that he only had to repeat the incantation twice, that would ‘allow Neville Longbottom in all his forms access to Malfoy Manor‘.

The creature must have sensed the change, because he jumped though immediately, knocking Draco down in his fervor to reach him. Draco managed to grunt out a breath before Neville's tongue began licking his face excitedly. He opened his mouth to protest but only succeeded in getting a mouthful of wolf as Neville licked at him. He turned his head to spit out the taste of wolfsbane and began to pet Neville's scruff to encourage him to calm down.

Neville was just starting to switch from licking to cheek-rubbing when Draco heard his mother's voice. Neville heard her too, a low growl issuing from deep within his chest. Shit! As if he needed something else to go wrong.

"Mother, stop!" He said in a clear, calm voice.

"Draco?" That was his father's voice. Fucking brilliant!

Neville lifted off him, coming into a crouch, his eyes focusing sharply as he growled loudly, baring his teeth.

He could see them now. They had at least three of the houses elves with them and their wands drawn. "Do not attack. Do not move." He said pulling himself up slowly.

"Has he bitten you?" His mother asked tersely.

"No, everything is fine, but I need all of you to leave."

"I will not leave you." His mother said, coming closer. She was going to attack.

"He will not hurt me." He stopped as Neville's muscles tensed. He too, knew that she was getting ready to attack. This was all getting ready to go to hell.

"He is a werewolf, son. He will bite you." His father added as though he were talking to a child.

"He won't bite me." He replied, trying to show certainty in his voice.

"How do you know that?" He could see his mother's eye's narrow as she watched them. They widened when she put it all together. Draco had often been complemented on his intelligence, which often resulted in his father's preening, but he knew that mother's intellect was the superior to them all.

"Draco," she hissed, "What have you done?"

"He's my...mate...he won't hurt me." Draco had never stumbled over a statement so much in his life.

He slowly came on his knees next to Neville. He saw amber eyes glance his direction as Neville stayed on guard. Draco brought his nose to the juncture where Neville's jaw meet his ears and nuzzled the area. Neville leaned into the touch automatically. He heard his father's appalled gasp, while his mother started ordering the house elves back into the house.

"Lucius, let's give Draco a moment to get...that... someplace, preferably behind a locked door. And wait for him in the sitting room, where he will meet with us immediately." Her voice brokered no argument.

Neville's body calmed as they backed away slowly and Draco continued his ministrations. He buried his face in the Neville's fur when they were out of sight. "Well, this is going to be a lovely conversation." He mumbled. Neville bent down and began licking at his face once again. "Vicious one moment an angel the next aren't you?"

He moved to protect his ear when a wild lick went inside. "Ewe, stop that. We need to think how we're getting you in the house. I don't suppose...” Draco began to walk slowly toward the house making sure to keep eye contact with Neville. "Come on, love. I've a nice warm bed for us." Draco said, then hesitated for a moment when he thought he saw something like understanding flash across Neville's face.

Of course, in bed with him was Neville's favorite place to be, why wouldn't the creature feel the same. Neville looked back the way he had come, perhaps thinking of their room back at the school...speaking of which, once he got his hands on Granger she was going to get an earful. He felt certain that Neville would never hurt them, at least not on purpose, but at least he knew now why he'd had no word from them.

He heard Neville whimper as they got closer to the house. "Yes, I know it's scary but our bed is there." He could see doubt, but kept moving as he continued in to the house. He knew that Neville would not allow them to part regardless of his fear of a strange place with strange smells.

The door to the house had been left open and a guest bedroom was open and lit near the first floor stairs. Thank God his mother had common sense enough to think of such things. "Come on, Neville." He said, as Neville continued to follow wearily, giving a sniff to the odd bit of furniture. He was glad that whatever instinct bound him and Neville was strong enough to overcome his fear.

He had just closed the door to the bedroom when Neville pulled his leg up and spritzed it with urine. "I only wish that would keep my parents away." He said, cringing at the odor. He would never hear the end of it from the house elves. But they were safe, at least for a bit.

Neville must have felt safe as well because he excitedly began nuzzling and licking him once they were alone. He tried to hold back a laugh when Neville hit a ticklish spot. "You're going to freak out when I leave aren't you?" He got no response beyond more licks. He felt the creature trying to push him down and knew instantly what he wanted. "Oh, no. That is not going to happen." He said, pushing away Neville's nose as it started to travel toward the more intimate parts of his body. He was attempting to put his nose right back where Draco had pushed him off when movement outside the door drew his attention and he moved into a defensive stand, his ears pricking.

"Draco?" His father asked through the door.

"Yes, father," He replied over Neville's low growls. "I have a potion that should put him to sleep. Would you like me to drop it under the door?"

He hated the thought, but he needed to speak with his parents and Neville would tear himself and the room apart if he left him alone. "It won't hurt him?" He asked, wincing internally at the mistrust implied by the question.

"It will simply put him to sleep." He father responded sounding hurt, which to anyone else would’ve sounded like anger. Neville continued to growl, even letting out a bark when the potion bottle rolled under the door.

Draco heard his father take a few quick steps back before retreating down the hall. Now, how to get Neville to take the potion? Granger had used needles, but he had none and doubted his parents would have any lying about. He poured a small amount in his hand wafting it in front of his face gently. It smelled delicious. He offered it to Neville who sniffed once before he began to lick at it greedily. "There you go, boy, I mean um...Neville. It's good isn't it?"

Neville moved from Draco's hand, once he had cleaned it out and went for the half-empty vile. Draco nearly spilled it as Neville continued to lap at the liquid pouring into his hand. His eyes growing heavy even as cleaned the last bit from Draco's palm.

Neville began to stumble heavily and Draco put down the vile to help him as he toppled. The floor wasn't the most comfortable place, but Draco had managed to get him on the rug and it would do for now.

Draco took a deep breath as he settled Neville’s body. He'd have to deal with his parents now. He bent down, glad no one could see him, and rubbed his cheek against Neville's.

________________________________________

His mother had always had a regal air about her. He'd heard many comment that she carried herself like royalty, which being born a Black wasn't so far off the mark. She was standing in front of the fire place looking into the flames calmly as he entered the room. Father sat in the wingback watching her, his knee shaking nervously.

It hurt him to see the damage done by Voldemort and Azkaban, but he couldn't think about it too much or he'd go through the other side and end up angry at his father for being an idiot.

He cleared his throat at the door. He was uncomfortable, not only about the conversation they were getting ready to have, but his clothes were wet and dirty and he smelled like a wet dog. It made him feel like he was at a disadvantage already but the look on his mother's face had told him she would not tolerate waiting for him to get cleaned up.

"Draco, I want an explanation." She said, turning to face him.

She wanted an exp..."I think if anyone deserves an explanation it is the man lying passed out in that room!" He said, pointing behind him.

She pulled her shoulders back. "Who is that?" Her voice had gone low -she was angry.

He shuffled, he would have to tell them eventually, "It's Neville Longbottom." His parents shot each other a look.

"Neville Longbottom?" His father asked, "Who...?"

"Greyback." He answered as they looked to one another again.

"When?" His mother asked, crossing her arms.

"He was bitten nearly a year ago."

"And how long have the two of you been...?"

He didn't know how to answer that one. They'd been mates for nearly a month, but he'd been falling in love with him for weeks before that and Neville had been attached to him since that first night in the forest. His mother arched an eyebrow at him as she waited for his response.

"A few months."

"This is why we've been getting reports of you missing in your dorms and using potions."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I am not a potion addict. I've been brewing his wolfsbane." Another uncomfortable look passed between the two of them.

"I know that Voldemort did something to Greyback, changed the infection somehow. I need you tell me what he did."

"I had wondered at your sudden curiosity at the past." His mother said.

"What did he do? What did you do?" Draco wouldn't be distracted by her hurt tone.

His parents looked at each for a long moment. His mother nodded and his father took a deep breath coming to meet Draco's eyes.

"He wanted warriors," his father began slowly.

Draco could feel every nerve in his body alight with tension.

"And, Greyback wanted power. They formed an alliance. The Dark Lord would find a way to make him and the infection stronger and Greyback would build a pack strong enough to go to war for him."

Draco remained silent as his father's attention fell to his hands folded neatly on his shaking knee. "Torture to weaken the body, potions to strengthen the infection. It seemed to be working, but we were only told so much. I overheard Alecto say they had turned someone, but I had no idea who or what the results were."

Draco's heart was racing, "So he wanted a stronger werewolf...”

"That's not all." His mother interrupted, "He... an army you can only use once a month is useless. We worked mostly on weakening his human form and providing him with potions so that he could control the wolf and force it to emerge at will."

Draco stepped forward, "Emerge at will...change at will. That's impossible!" But, Neville kept changing, the wolf becoming more and more a part of who he was every day. He was shaking as his mind raced. He was so lost in thought that he startled when his mother began toward him, her hand reaching out to him.

"How could you do something so...” He said through gritted teeth. She froze as his tone, but he already knew the answer so he didn't finish the question. If they had defied him they would have been killed.

"I want all you notes, lists of potions, spells used to weaken Greyback. Everything you did." He spat the words trying to keep his rage and fear in check. He kept thinking about the conversation they'd had just a few weeks ago, Neville asking him to...

He felt a tear threaten to fall down his cheek. He wouldn't lose Neville they still had time. "Everything you have, now!"

His father exhaled heavily, "Draco, anything that could have pointed to our involvement in illegal experiments has been destroyed. There are no notes, no lists..."

"You will!" Draco swallowed hard; his mother was looking at him with hurt eyes. "You will," he began in a calmer tone, "write down everything you remember and give it to me." His father and mother looked to one another communicating silently.

"We will try son, but I'm afraid we don't know everything. He began to push us more and more to the periphery of his plans near the end, though I believe they were still pursuing certain avenues of research." He father said solemnly.

"Who else would know anything?"

"Draco, no." His mother said worriedly.

"Who else?" He repeated icily.

"Draco," His father warned, before deflating in the light of Draco's glare. "Many of them are dead now...The Dark Lord, your Aunt Bellatrix, Dalahov...the only ones left alive are your mother and I, Alecto, Greyback and his bitch. I'm not sure if the surviving members of his pack even knew what he was doing."

"His bitch? He was married?"

His mother huffed, "Not in the sense we see marriage, but she was his...mate...I suppose."

"I don't remember any reports of a female werewolf in Greyback’s pack...” His parents’ eyes met again. "What?"

"She disappeared after the battle and since she has some incriminating information about our family, we thought it best not to mention her existence." His mother said calmly as his father continued to study his folded hands.

"Well, seeing as the Greyback and the Carrows are in Azkaban and this woman?"

"Esmeralda," his mother supplied.

"Esmeralda, is nowhere to be found, I'm going to have to rely on what you can give me."

"Draco, I know that you have formed an attachment to this creature, perhaps you should focus on extracting yourself from this situation instead of getting more involved."

"Mother, I have no intention of running away from this situation and...and...” He felt his face grow hot. "I love Neville and he loves me. He is my mate and I will do whatever it takes to help him." He forced his embarrassment down as he caught his father's eyes and turned to catch his mother's. "Potter knows about Neville, he's been helping him, us. If you do not...” his father stood abruptly to glare at him, "help us he will not testify on your behalf." Draco knew that Potter was the type that would probably feel compelled to tell the truth about his parents if asked, but he could see doubt in their eyes.

"You would choose that...." His father's voice rising with each word.

"Don't! If you still want me to be your son, you will not insult Neville?" His voice was steely as he regarded his parents shocked expressions.

He was forming a plan for getting him and Neville back to the school in case they threw them out when he saw his mother fold. His father was not far behind. "We'll begin working on what you need in the morning." His father said, wearily re-taking his abandoned seat.

He nodded to them both. His mother was wringing her hands as she looked at him and he wanted to comfort her, but he knew that she would interpret the attempt as a sign of weakness and try to manipulate him into doing as she wished.

So, instead he pulled his shoulders back proudly, turned on his heel and went to join to Neville sleeping peacefully in the other room.

_____________________________________________

Neville was snoring softly on the floor. He seemed so peaceful, Draco considered laying down next him, but...well, it was the floor. He'd managed to accio his wand on his way back down the hall, so he used it to levitate Neville to the bed.

The room's decor was rather feminine for his taste, but the servants always kept the guest rooms clean and fresh, despite the fact they never had guests in them anymore, so he dropped his soggy clothes on the floor and crawled in next to Neville pulling a corner of the duvet up to cover him as he draped an arm around Neville's waist and drifted off.

_________________________________________________

He came to wakefulness slowly. A dim light was glowing at the foot of the bed as he lifted his head to get his bearings. "Mother?" He said, groggily.

"He should be transforming soon. I wanted to make sure you were ready." She whispered in the dark. He felt Neville's body jerk next to him and saw her start back in fear. Draco wasn't sure if Neville was dreaming or if his body was already starting to transform. "How long?" He croaked.

"In the next three minutes." She tilted her head down. "If you’re..." she exhaled heavily, "you should be more cautious around the wolf. You may believe it to be loyal to you, but it's not human...”

"Yes, and humans are so trustworthy, Mother." He said, viciously. “I trust Neville's instinct to protect me as much I do yours." He pulled himself up holding the duvet to keep himself covered.

She pulled her shoulders back. "We can wait in the hall until...”

Of course, she would ignore his defiance. "I'm not leaving him alone." He said, then neutralized his voice; he didn't want her to think he was making the decision out of anger. "He injured himself transforming last month and I need to be here to make sure he's alright."

She opened her mouth, but must have thought better of her response and simply nodded before turning to glide toward the door.

Neville jerked violently as the door closed. So he decided he should get off the bed, to make sure a flailing limb wouldn’t catch him unawares. He was just pulling on his still soggy bottoms when a high whine emerged from Neville's throat.

It was time. He began to thrash violently as his amber eyes opened, looking up at nothing. Neville howled and whimpered as his body transformed. Draco moved a glass lamp from the bedside table when the bed began to rock as Neville continued to thrash, his howls finally taking on the tenor of a human voice. His body was a flurry of movement for another moment as his skin and muscles re-aligned. He was panting for breath as his eyes finally began to gain focus and the transformation ended.

He lifted his head with a start, looking around the unfamiliar room. "It's alright. I'm here." Draco said as he crawled onto the bed. Neville let out a relieved sigh, smiling when he saw him.

"Draco, I thought I was dreaming."

"You may have been. You were pretty out of it. I gave you a potion so you could rest."

"No, no, I thought I was dreaming about finding you." Neville looked at him amazed. "Did...did I knock you into the snow last night?"

Draco sat up on his knees looking down into Neville’s face as he threaded his fingers into Neville’s hair, relief warmed his chest. The wolfsbane had worked, well at least somewhat. "What do you remember?"

Neville brought a hand to Draco’s cheek and he leaned into the touch. "I remember that I had to find you. I was frantic, looking. I think I might have taken someone's wand to apparate just before I transformed, but I wasn't quite sure where you lived, and had to look for a long time before I picked up your scent. Then I found you, but couldn't get to you...but you let me in somehow and then we were in the snow." A slightly panicked look crossed his face. "Oh, God your family. I got so angry."

Draco bent to rub his free cheek against Neville's to calm him. "You didn't hurt anyone. You stayed with me and we got you in here. Then...” Neville was exhausted looking despite the rest he'd gotten the night before. Now that he knew he hadn't hurt anyone, the look of amazement was coming back. He would wait until Neville was fully recovered and home safe before he told him everything his parents had shared. "..I stayed with you." He kissed Neville's cheek. It was grimy and sweaty against his lips. "Let's get you into a bath and feed, yeah," he said, pulling back to study Neville's face.

"Yeah, that'd be good. I feel like I ran the whole way from Hogwarts and I'm starving." His brows knit, "Though, I kind of remember catching a bird at some point. The poor thing."

"Chicken is a perfectly acceptable meal. As long as you didn't eat one of the peacocks..." Draco joked as Neville's face turned alarmed, "They're not white are they?"

"Fuck."  
___________________________________________

Draco held Neville’s forearms as he gingerly stepped into the bath. "I'm sure Mother as something for the pain, if you'd let me ask her."

"No, don't leave again. I've traveled most of England to see you." He said, sitting heavily into the steamy water, letting out a sigh as Draco went to his knees beside the tub. "Yes, and I suspect you've worn yourself out doing so."

Neville smiled at him shyly, "So, did you get the owl off to Mione?" Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, I've let Granger know you're alive, though don't think I've forgiven her for not letting me know you were missing."

Neville brought a wet hand out of the water to trace Draco's lips, "I'm sure they just didn't want to worry you." He said, looking at Draco rather provocatively as he continued to brush his thumb along Draco's bottom lip. Draco's eyes narrowed. "You can barely move."

Neville smiled wickedly, "Well, you could use a bath yourself. Why don't you join me?"

Draco really wished that his body and mind would work together on these things. Neville's smile faded as his hand traced down Draco's neck and across his chest. The wetness leaving goose pimples in its wake. He gasped when a finger brushed his nipple. Neville bit his lip, sinking lower in the tub and quirking an eyebrow at him as he plucked gently at the now hard nub.

Draco stood, pulling off his bottoms slowly as Neville watched from the tub. Neville's eyes were on fire. "You keep looking at me like that and I'm going to think you traveled half of England just to get in my pants."

The tops of Neville's ears grew red. "Oh, so it was the wolf that wanted its mate, was it?" He said stepping into the tub, straddling Neville as he sat on his lap facing him. Neville's hard cock brushed against his causing him to arch up as Draco grabbed his shoulders to keep his balance as Neville settled back down. "Well, I missed you too." He said breathlessly, as his eyes glazed.

Fuck, when did I start finding endearing sexy? Draco thought as he leaned forward gripping Neville’s shoulders tight, "Really? Well, why don’t you show me how much?" he whispered, as their lips touched.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving the Manor had been tense. Neville had growled at Mother when she had hugged him as they readied to leave. Which resulted in Father and Mother becoming upset, causing Neville's hackles to rise even more. So he had grabbed him hard and pulled them both down the driveway after a quick good-bye. The last thing they needed was to alienate his parents. They needed their help after all and despite his harsh words last night he still loved them.

They disapparated just outside the gates leading to the school. Neville was still breathing hard next to him. "Better now?"

Neville looked at him askance, "I'm sorry. Um...I think I can sense... I don't know -their claim on you and it just kind of sets me on edge."

Draco exhaled heavily, moving so he could look up into Neville's eyes. "My parents will always be a part of my life, but they don't have any claim on me. I'm not going to be their scion or heir or whatever they want. I'm going to make my own life and I'm going to make it with you."

Neville smiled at him warmly, before lowering his head and rubbing his cheek against Draco's. He indulged the move while remaining cognizant of prying eyes that might be about.

"Neville!" Granger called excitedly as they parted. She looked horrid. A momentary stab of guilt went through his stomach when he saw the rim of red around her eyes. Neville shot him a reprimanding look as Granger threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so relieved. I was so worried." She said clearly upset, causing that guilt feeling to grow. "Apologies, for not letting you know sooner, Granger. But well... after everything I just wasn't up to getting owls out in the middle of the night." He blushed guiltily when he met Neville's eyes.

She turned to him, all business now. "So, your trip was productive then?"

Draco nodded. Neville had not asked and he had not been ready to share what his parents had told him, but he saw no upset in Neville’s eyes when he met them. Neville probably knew that something was up by his scent or just because he tended to wear his worry like a coat.

"Neville, let's get your visit in to Madam and we'll meet you in the dungeon within the hour." Granger said. "Yeah, sure.” Neville said, bending to kiss him good-bye. A burst of noise caused him to pull back before Neville’s lips made contact. The hurt in Neville's eyes was like a punch in the gut. He didn't know why he felt the need to keep their relationship 'secret' especially since they weren't doing a very good job at it.

The size of the school notwithstanding, the fact that many of his absences occurred at the same time as Neville's had many in the halls whispering behind their backs. According to Ginny Weasley, the most popular theories had them either in a secret relationship, brewing illegal potions for trade or spying for the Ministry. Draco hadn't minded any of the rumors, well, except for the accusation of being a spy. He'd been distant from his dorm-mates all year, so he didn't mind not interacting with them, but hearing all conversation come to a halt the moment he entered the tower was slightly unnerving.

Neville, on the other hand, relished the glances and whispers especially anything that kept men he considered threats to them away. Draco suspected he was driven by instinct to make their relationship public. Though, now that his parents knew, perhaps they wouldn't need the secrecy for much longer. He shot Neville a soft smile asking for forgiveness.

Neville shook his head in a way that Draco was coming to understand meant he was exasperated with him before relenting and giving him half-hearted smile and wave good-bye as they parted ways.

_______________________________________________________

He should have known that Granger would invite Potter and the Weasleys. She knew that Neville’s friends were important to him and she probably suspected there was bad news from Draco's parents. It wasn’t that they did anything wrong, but he had to admit that he tended to slip into a certain ‘role’ where Potter and Weasley were concerned. He had been trying to quell his need to rebuke every suggestion Potter made, because sometimes they were actually good, but Weasley... Well, they just couldn’t seem to get past some of their issues and were barely civil.

He sincerely hoped if he and Granger had children that they got Granger’s...well Granger's everything. Neville had tried to persuade him to drop the old family feud, but honestly it wasn’t just a family thing. He found Ginny Weasley to be slightly entertaining and Bill Weasley, at least, had a sense of humor... even though he was a complete prick. He just genuinely did not like Ron Weasley.

He was brought out of his stewing by Neville's arms around his waist. "I just want you to know that no matter what it is you have to tell me, none of it is your fault and I love you." He whispered as the others settled in.

Draco huffed, "No, I suppose just standing by and letting those..." Draco pursed his lips together. Dumbledore, Burbage, and who knows how many others tortured or experimented on while he hid in his room. Neville made a small distressed noise behind him and began to rub his cheek against Draco's. He decided he'd have to think about the fact that the act tended to calm him as much as it did Neville. Perhaps, it was just Neville's willingness to try to take care of him that made him feel better.

He felt eyes on him. Granger was practically vibrating, her quill at the ready. He patted the arm around his waist and Neville released him to take a seat next him, sliding his hand into Draco's.

"I spoke with my parents..." he hated that he sounded breathless, "Voldemort, Greyback and a handful of others, including my parents, were conducting experiments on Greyback as we suspected." He nodded to Granger, though she was only looking up from her parchment occasionally.

"Yes?" Potter's voice sounded uncharacteristically kind as he gently prodded him to continue. God, he must have looked pathetic if Potter was playing soft with him.

"They were trying to build an army to be the Dark Lord's warriors." He hesitated and felt Neville squeeze his hand. "They were trying to make the virus stronger as we suspected to increase the loyalty of the pack, but they were also attempting to mutate the infection so that werewolves would no longer be constrained by the effects of the lunar cycle." Neville's hand froze on his as their eyes met.

"A werewolf that could change at will?" Granger sounded intrigued. Weasley and Potter joined him as they all stared at her. "I mean it is a fascinating thought, horrible and awful, but Neville this could also mean there's hope as well."

Neville had been silently processing Draco's words, his head bent as he looked at their entwined hands. "Mother and father are going to give us everything they have, everything they can remember. They promised to start working on it today...." Draco said.

Neville's head shot up and he regarded Draco, they turned to look at Hermione over his shoulder, "But that's not the hope you meant is it Hermione?"

"Well, that information will be helpful, but if they wanted werewolves to have control of the changes to their bodies, well, that's what you need Neville, the ability to control your instincts. Did your parents know if Greyback managed to succeed in controlling his transformations?" Granger said as she continued to write.

"Not as far as they know, but by that time the Dark Lord was already sensing their change in allegiance and had begun to push them out of any projects they were working on, they didn't even know it was Neville that Greyback had attacked."

"So, you think he can learn to control it Mione? That Bill can too?" Weasley asked.

"We'll want to pursue several courses of treatment, but I think we should definitely look beyond the potions and spells and start researching ways to help Neville learn to master his werewolf instincts." Draco watched as Neville stood walking to the door of the room that had become theirs over the last few weeks, turning his back to the room.

"I'm... Draco...I...” Draco moved when he heard a sob catch in Neville's throat. "Neville!"

He rushed to embrace him. "What's wrong? You can't give up now, Granger's right we can work with this!"

Neville pulled away going deeper into the room, "And, what if I don't want to?"

"What?" Draco said, shutting the door to give them some privacy when he heard whispers behind him.

"After it happened," Neville started to pace and Draco felt a small stab of fear. He'd only ever seen Neville pace right before he transformed or as a wolf, what if he became so worked up he transformed accidentally and couldn't change back. He held up a hand as he grasped Neville's shoulder, catching his eyes. "What if I can't control it, can't stop it."

"You can and you will." Draco gripped him harder trying to bring his body close to calm him.

"You don't understand...I...there's a part of me," Draco noticed Neville's face as he struggled for words, "...that likes it." He finished exhaling heavily.

"The wolf?" Draco said confused.

"Not the wolf. Me, Neville. I got stronger and faster and smarter. I would've never..I wouldn’t have had to courage to stand up to Snape or Voldemort, or to tell you about my feelings for you, much less become your mate." Neville’s words were coming fast, but it didn’t make them any easier to listen to.

Draco felt furious as he struggled to calm himself, "You stood up to Voldemort, when no else would.” His tone was harsh, but Neville needed to hear the truth. “The wolf didn't defy him for a year, didn't live through torture. You did that!" He took Neville's face in his hands when he tried to look away. "The wolf made it possible for you to survive some of those things, that's all!" Neville shook his head dismissively.

"And, you... would you have ever..." Neville said bitterly.

"If,” Draco exhaled, Neville would be able to smell the lie, "If that night in the forest had never happened, no I don't think we would be together now, but it did and we are. That's all that matters."

Neville stepped back, but Draco followed pushing himself even more into Neville’s space. "How am I supposed to control it? I don't even know where I would begin." Neville sounded defeated already.

"We will figure it out.” He put all his fierce belief in his voice. “I'm know that between me, you and Granger, we will come up with a solution. Hell, even the Potter-Weasley brain trust might have a few suggestions that will help. What won’t help is giving up before we even start or not believing that we can find a solution."

Neville shook his head again still not quite believing Draco’s words.

"You know Harry and Ron are smart enough blokes, you shouldn't be such a prat to them all the time." Draco didn’t know if letting Neville change the subject was the right thing to, but he couldn’t...wouldn’t force the issue until Neville was ready.

"I would do anything for you love, but I won't do that." Draco said half-mocking, making a face when Neville burst out in laughter. Draco was starting to worry that he'd had a mental break of some sort until he straightened up rubbing a tear out of the corner of his eyes. He pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. It felt good to feel the happy rumble vibrating through his body. "Remind me that I have to ask Harry to borrow his wireless later, okay?"

"Of course," He answered curious about the odd turn their conversation had taken, "but perhaps we should go out and start to work before they think we've gone mad and lock us in here." Neville hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go yet. "That doesn’t sound so bad.” Neville said ruefully.

Draco knew he was expected back in Slythrin tonight and that his absence would be of particular note since he had been gone since Friday, but what the hell. Let them have their rumors, Neville needed him. He kissed Neville's cheek as they parted, "I don't think I'd be able to sleep without you."

Neville leered at him, waggling his eyebrows, "Who said anything about sleep?"

____________________________________________________

"You're not concentrating." Draco was watching Neville with one eye open.

Neville looked guiltily into the one eye. "Remind me how 'meditation' is supposed to help again?"

Draco exhaled sharply, opening both eyes and releasing his Padmasana pose slightly. "You are supposed to be concentrating on your inner self. Trying to make contact with the wolf, becoming one with the wolf, so that you are a whole being, no longer divided."

Neville's eyebrows rose as Draco spoke. "Don't look at me like that. It was Granger's idea."

"Which, I can't believe you agreed to..."

"Well, the idea does have some merit. If the infection has created this new aspect to your personality, attempting to assimilate it into your whole being will give you control of how and when it is expressed.”

Draco watched as Neville dutifully re-took his lotus pose. He smiled as Neville closed his eyes. Draco kept watching to make sure he was committing this time. It gave him the opportunity to study Neville’s face. Maybe it would be easier for both of them to concentrate if he wasn't so damn sexy all twisted up like that. "That's not helping." Neville said, exhaling heavily. Draco bit back a laugh to re-take his own pose.

They sat breathing evenly, concentrating on making each inhale and exhale the same length. Neville began to rumble contentedly and Draco focused on the sound. He was grateful that Neville was willing to keep going with the meditation even though they hadn’t seen any progress so far.

In the last few weeks he'd been moody, swinging from being sullen to highly agitated and aggressive at times. He attributed Neville’s emotional swings to worry over the new treatments and his stress at the upcoming break. It would be the first-time they would be apart for more than a day or two and considering how well Neville had handled it before, it was making him anxious too. If Neville got hurt or captured because he was trying to get to him he'd never be able to forgive himself.

He'd even gone as far as to ask his parents if Neville could stay for the few days leading up to the full-moon. He hadn't heard a response yet, though they had sent several other posts since his request. He suspected they wouldn't do anything so bold as accepting Neville over for the holidays for fear that acknowledging their bond would be seen as some type of approval of their union. He felt a slight pang, wondering if his reticence at making their relationship public, was as stressful to Neville as his parents actions were to him.

Draco had been so lost in his thoughts that it took a few moments for him to notice that the rumble coming from Neville had changed. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to stifle his reaction when he saw a pair of amber eyes staring at him. It was the wolf, ..but was it Neville too? Draco tried to slow his breathing down and keep himself centered and calm. Neville scented the air as he moved from his lotus pose to all fours so that they were face to face. Neville tilted his face in such a way that Draco knew it was intended as an invitation.

He took it, licking little strips along Neville's chin. Granger's research had indicated that this was how wolf's greeted their mates. Neville rumbled and returned the gesture.

With the exception of his eyes, he still physically looked like Neville Longbottom, but the entire sense of the creature was definitely the wolf. Draco had seen aspects of Neville's personality shining through the wolf's form on several occasions and now he was seeing the opposite, the wolf inhabiting Neville's human form. It was...fascinating.

He was elated. If Neville could learn to tame the wolf, he could integrate it into his personality and hopefully be able to take back control of his life.

Neville started nuzzling him, trying to encourage him to move. He'd attempted to do the same that night at the Manor. He used his hands to gentle the creature and force him back a little. He loved Neville and accepted all of him, but he had no intention of having sex with the wolf in control.

He spoke softly, "Neville? Neville?" He brought his hands to cup Neville's cheek as he drew his eyes back enough to look him in the eye. He watched as Neville's eyes changed color and his face softened. He began to shake as he half-collapsed to the ground, gasping for air, "Oh, Shit! I did it! I did it!"

"You did." Draco moved to wrap his arms around Neville's shoulders as he continued to shake. He was unsure if Neville was in shock or if his body had been on the verge of transforming and was just recovering from the adrenaline rush.

He'd have to get him to Madam right away to see. If he'd been close to transforming, but had controlled the impulse. It'd be everything that they hoped for.

"Neville we have to get you to Madam, or call her down. She needs to take a look at you." He shook his head violently. "No, Draco I don't want anyone to see me like this - yet. Just hold me to for a little while please."

The shaking in Neville's voice nearly did him in, but they had to know. "I'm so sorry, but we have to do this now. If we wait we won't know if you’re in shock or if you were about to transform."

Neville's head shot up. "What? You think I was going to...what if I had hurt you?"

"You, nor the wolf have hurt me since that first night, despite a number of opportunities."

"God, Draco, we didn’t' even secure the door." Draco flinched, they hadn't, but they'd been trying this daily for nearly two weeks with no result. "That was my fault. From now on we will, at least until you can control it better." Draco kissed Neville's temple tangling a hand in his hair. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered into Neville's hair. He heard an indignant huff from Neville. He didn't realize what he'd done yet, but he would soon.

"Let me send a patronus to Madam. I'll be right back." He took the folded quilt he'd been sitting on and threw it around Neville's shoulder as he went for his wand. He'd just perfected the spell and had yet to show it to Neville. He smiled as he cast, watching the wolf leap from the tip of his wand. "Tell Madam, she is needed in the dungeon immediately." He instructed as the animal took off.

He looked back to find that Neville's shaking had subsided and that he was looking at Draco in awe. He sat down on his knees in front of Neville touching their foreheads together as they waited. 

___________________________________________________

He'd always found Granger's excitement when it came to learning something new when they were young to be so tedious, he still found it so, but since she was garnering that excitement for Neville's benefit, he resigned himself to waiting patiently as she reviewed the results Madam had given her. "Well, Neville it says that you did have a huge amount of adrenaline in your system, but it doesn't tell us if it was from your body trying to transform or just shock from making contact with the wolf."

He let out a slow breath as Neville relaxed next to him. "Tomorrow, I'll watch your practice since we know it’s working. Perhaps, I’ll be able to gather some information that you missed Draco." Granger said, as she touched a finger to her lip, still studying the scroll containing Neville’s results.

"No! Tomorrow's the Winter Ball.” Neville said crossing his arms. “Draco?" He pleaded, turning determined eyes to him.

Draco opened his mouth then closed it back. They'd avoided talk of the event, well, he'd avoided talk of the event since its announcement a few weeks ago. McGonagall had said something about having a school-wide celebration, instead of the usual inter-house events. Draco had rolled his eyes at the announcement only to find Neville looking hopefully at him from his table in the Great Hall.

He was attending with his friends and had attempted to talk Draco into coming along, but he had no interest in a dance, particularly when he knew he'd just spend the night worrying about Neville worrying about him. He'd told Neville that he wasn't interested in going, but encouraged him to go with his friends. Neville had brought it up several times since, but Draco had demurred each time.

"Neville, this is more important," He started solemnly.

"But it can wait!" Granger had raised a brow at Neville's outburst stepping away with a nod to Draco. Draco stepped closer in an attempt to soothe. "I, we're going to be apart for weeks. I want to spend time with you." Neville said, looking repentant at his outburst.

“I told you I’m not...” Neville shoulders started to slump and he could feel himself folding. Damn it!

“I want us to have a night out with at our school to celebrate. We'll have to stop anyway. I wouldn't feel comfortable trying to make contact without you there, much less in my Gran's house."

Draco wanted to argue that they couldn't afford to wait two weeks to start back, but Neville's face was set. He was going to the damn ball. "Your right," he pushed the words out despite his worry, "you know you can connect with the wolf, that's the most important thing. We'll take up after the hols. You'll have the time for the dance."

Draco let out a surprised yelp when Neville swept him up and around, "And, you're coming too?" Neville smiled charmingly at him. He couldn't help but feel the effects of Neville's arms around him and squirmed slightly, hoping that Granger was still keeping her distance. "I'll come, but only to make sure none of your little fans are trying to horn in on my territory." He answered, smirking as Neville's features grew lascivious.

"You'd better let me down or tell Granger to get the hell out." He said, pulling Neville to him. "Mione?" Neville panted.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the ball." She called as she closed the door.

"Granger's a very smart woman." Draco said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

_____________________________________

He knew he would hate this damn ball. He'd agreed to attend, but he had still wanted to hold back on making their relationship public until after the holidays. Neville had promised to keep himself in check and Draco had promised not to dance with anyone else. He could tell that Neville felt bad about the promise, but hadn't tried to change his mind about it either. They both knew that the wolf was too jealous of Draco's affection to risk inciting it.

He hadn't worried about it since he was very sure no one would want to dance with him anyway. At least no one but Neville.

Of course, when he’d asked that they attend separately and keep their relationship private for a just a little longer, he hadn’t realized he’d have to spend the night watching a half-dozen girls crowd around Neville like they were bitches in heat. He knew that Neville was picking up on his agitation, but he couldn't stop the rage from coursing through his body as girl after girl and a few men tried their best to draw his attention from Draco.

Draco’s felt a silent victory every time Neville ignored someone’s attempt to flirt or start a conversation with him, choosing instead to track Draco movements through the crowd. He could feel his eyes on him constantly and knew half the room noticed as well. Who did those little groupies think they were anyway?

Of course, who could blame them. He was a war hero, attractive and sweet. Anyone would want him. He was glaring so hard at three 6th year girls that were attempting to chat Neville up that he started in surprise when Blaise appeared next to him offering a glass a punch.

He didn't take it, but felt a slither of satisfaction when he saw Neville's nostrils flare as his face turned angry. The group of girls who'd been trying to get his attention looked curiously to Draco to see what had drawn his attention.

"Draco?" Blaise asked softly next to him. He was sorry for Blaise, if he did have feelings for him as Neville claimed, but..but it was too late. He already belonged to someone. And, why was he on the other side of the room from that person again? That’s right because he was an idiot. He walked past Blaise, without answering him. He heard Blaise utter a few choice curse words thrown in with comments on his manners, as he made his way through the crowd. He’d talk to Blaise tomorrow and try to make some sort of amends, but right now all he could focus on was Neville.

The anger flaring in Neville’s face began to soften as he got closer, weaving his way through the crowd without touching anyone as best he could. When the only barrier was a couple of 6th year girls, whose names didn't matter to him in the least, he reached his hand out to Neville. "May I have this dance?" He said smiling. He heard a slight hiccup as one of the girls pushed her hand to her mouth, obviously wanting to say something but thinking the better of it.

Neville smiled shyly, nodding to the girl that had been speaking to him as he took Draco’s hand. Draco felt strange, walking in front of Neville as he led him to the dance floor. Eye after eye turning to them as they made their way to an empty spot. When he turned to take Neville's hand for their dance he saw something in Neville he hadn’t seen before, even when meditating. He was so tranquil-looking. It hit him then, that this was something that Neville and the wolf had been missing in their bond. Neville had claimed him, but he'd never claimed Neville back. At least not fully.

They pulled each other close and began to sway to the music. Draco had had formal dance lessons as had Neville, but he was quite certain neither of them were willing or able to put thought into their movements. "I love you, Draco." Neville said the words reverently. "I love you, too."

He heard some whispering nearby, but ignored it as Neville pulled him closer. Draco could see some flecks of amber in his eyes.

A tap on his shoulder drew his attention. His back straightening when he saw Headmistress McGonagall eying him with her mouth in a distasteful moue. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask that you remember that many of your younger classmates are in attendance tonight." Neville’s hands froze. They had been so caught up they hadn't noticed that they had plastered themselves to each rather scandalously. Neville cleared his throat stepping away slightly. "Of course Headmistress, our apologies."

He grabbed Neville's hand again as they made their way through the crowd. "Yes, of course Headmistress," he called over his shoulder, "we will check on that right away." He said overly loud. He was rather happy that the Headmistress cared for Neville and didn’t wish to cause a scene as he dragged Neville to the door. He was actually relishing the shocked gasps and whispers as they went down the hall hand-in-hand, Neville smiling happily as they made their way to the dungeon.

_________________________________________________

He'd woken slowly, more than a little stiff in more than one place. Neville was smiling broadly down at him. He groaned, "How can you be so happy so early in the morning?"

"Oh, its just my genial nature, I suppose, or maybe it's because we nearly broke the bed when you climbed on top of me last night." He knitted his brow as though he were actually considering the answer. "What do you think?"

"That you are entirely too pleased with yourself."

Neville kissed his cheek, rubbing against the spot he had kissed. "I think I have a reason to be pleased." He said nipping at Draco’s jaw

Draco pushed against Neville’s shoulder laughing, "Ugh, I stink. I need a bath."

Neville's stomach took the opportunity to growl, "I'm famished; I'll run and get us a plate, while you get cleaned up."

Draco nodded at him as he left, then dragged himself to the Prefect's bathroom in the dungeon. 

________________________________________________

He hoped Neville was back already. He was starving now and they'd have to hurry to pack up the last of their items and say their good-byes. The thought sent a pang through his heart. Approval or no, his parents were just going to have to understand that Neville would be spending a great deal of the next two weeks with him, or he would be staying with Neville.

He really didn't want to know how many owls his parents received after the dance last night, but at least they weren't caught unawares.

He ran the towel over his head once more before tossing it to the corner of the room as he cleared the door.

"So, this is your little love den, then?"

Draco pulled his robe close around his body as his eyes met Blaise's. He inhaled sharply in shock. Blaise was standing in their room playing with the edge of the blanket that covered their bed. The bed he and Neville made love in, mated in. Neville would lose it when he came back.

"Blaise, you need to leave!"

Blaise tilted his chin down, Draco thought he saw some wetness in the corner of the man's eye and turned his face to the side to give him a moment. "I thought you'd have your little mad spell and we'd make up. That you’d come back to us. That if I waited you'd see...” He trailed off, Draco felt his shoulders slump, Neville had been right. He exhaled heavily,

"Blaise, I'm sorry I didn't know. But none of that matters now I'm with Neville. I love him."

Blaise dropped the corner of the blanket and surveyed the bed, "Yeah, I can see that."

"Blaise...” His words were cut off when Blaise rushed at him, pulling him close. "He's not worthy of you!" He said harshly before forcing his mouth over Draco's. Draco pushed back hard and pulled away, but the growl behind him told him that was too late. Fuck!

"Fuck!" He said out loud for good measure.

"Longbottom, you sound like a fucking animal when you do that. Is that what you like Draco, a dog?"

Draco ignored the insult, turning to face Neville. He needed to draw his focus from Blaise, if he was going to make it out of that room without Neville trouncing him. "Neville, I need you to stay calm..." Neville's eyes were a bright amber and his face was already starting to change.

"What the fuck?" Blaise said from behind him.

Neville growled showing his teeth, which were far too long to fit in his mouth anymore. Fuck! He was transforming. Now, he wasn't saving Blaise just from getting his arse kicked, he was going to have to save the man's life.

Neville's eyes were focused on Blaise as he stepped further into the room. Draco could see that his muscles and skin were moving of their own accord. "Oh, my God Draco, we have to get out of here!"

Draco was so focused on Neville that he didn't realize Blaise was reaching for him. At the touch of his hand to Draco's, Neville released a vicious bark as he fell to his hands and knees.

His body began to spasm as it continued to transform. "God, Draco he's a werewolf. We have to get out of here. Call someone."

"Blaise! Get out, damn it!"

"No, I'm not leaving..." Draco could see realization dawn in Blaise's eyes.

"If you’re in here when he finishes transforming he might kill you." He gritted out. Blaise’s' eyes widened briefly as he looked to Neville's still writhing form. He had only seconds so Draco shouted at him, "Go!"

Blaise took off through the door, leaping over Neville to avoid his shaking body. Draco was close behind, pulling Neville through the door and pushing it shut quickly. Blaise must have turned when he heard the sound because Draco heard him shout, "I'll go get help."

He started to shout back but Blaise's footfalls were already fading. He turned his attention back to Neville, his transformation was complete now and he was pulling himself up from the floor. "Neville?" Draco hoped the man he loved was there, somewhere, behind the rage burning in his eyes.

He felt his heart speed up as the creature came near. "Neville, do you hear me?"

A flash went across Neville's face as his eyes moved over Draco. His robe had fallen open in the ruckus and he was completely exposed. An instinct told him to close off, protect himself, but he knew Neville and Neville would not hurt him. He let the robe fall off his shoulders as he leaned back against the door. Neville approached him slowly until their bodies were chest to chest. He'd lost his shirt at some point, but his pants were still mostly on, though torn.

He sniffed at Draco's neck deeply. Draco relaxed into the sensation as Neville’s nose traveled along his neck and jaw. When he got to Draco's lips he licked at them, Draco supposed he was trying to rid them of the scent of the interloper. "Neville, are you alright?" He said quietly when Neville began to lick broad paths across his cheek and jaw.

The transformation hadn't seemed as painful or prolonged as his transformations during the full-moon, but perhaps that was because the change was forced by the lunar cycle and not at the choice of the infected.

Not that he had any illusion that Neville had chosen to lose it like that. Neville continued to lick at his face and Draco returned the gesture, though all the fur did make it a somewhat unpleasant experience. But it resulted in a softening of Neville's stance, so it was worth it.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief burying his hands in Neville’s scruff as he calmed. He hoped that once Neville calmed he would change back. That’s when he heard distant voices and feet. Fuck! Blaise and God knew who else, were on their way and they were stuck.

Neville growled as he lifted his head from his ministrations. His body began to tense under Draco’s hands. If they found Neville like this he would be taken into custody by the Ministry. Hell, he might even end up dead if he fought back.

Draco went through his mental tool-kit. They could wait and see what happened, fight their way out or run. The secret passage in the store room. He hoped that Neville would follow him as easily as he had at the Manor when he turned and pushed the door open. He didn't have time for explanations, he wasn’t even sure Neville would understand, so he ran, knowing that at the least Neville would try to protect him from the danger he sensed coming.

He was running alongside Draco as he crossed the lab heading for the storeroom. Draco howled. He didn't know what he was saying but it elicited an excited yip from Neville as they ran into the storeroom. The passage came out just outside the grounds in a sparsely inhabited area of Hogsmeade.

He used the spell that Granger had taught him to reveal the corridor. It was dark inside, causing Neville to hesitate slightly as they entered. He heard people in the lab now. They didn't have much time. He cast the spell to hide the passage and began jogging down the corridor. He could feel Neville's breath steaming the back of his neck as they moved quickly. Draco wished he'd gone down the damn thing a few more times when he tripped over a root.

They were nearly to the end when he heard spells pinging off of something, most likely the tunnel’s entrance. He needed to think. It wouldn't take long for them to break the spell and find them. And, he had no where to go once they reached the other side. They would look for them at his parent's house first.

The light seared his retinas as he emerged. That's when he'd remembered it. Bill Weasley had told them that if they ever needed any help to come to him, that he had a cottage, a cottage that was under a fidelius charm, a house he told Draco the location of just in case. “Thank God for Bill Weasley!”

Draco knew that apparating would be hard for Neville in this state, but they needed to go now, so he grabbed one of Neville's forearms threw his other hand around the back of his neck and apparated them to Shell Cottage.


	10. Chapter 10

They landed hard. Neville's weight collapsing on him as he suddenly lost consciousness. Draco'd had to struggle to keep hold of him as they traveled. He pushed Neville off of him as gently as he could, bringing his robe around his body to fight off the cold. He was already shivering when he ran his hands over Neville's body to make sure he hadn't splinched him. The sand grated against his knees as he pulled Neville up to run his hands along his back.

Neville's thick fur was full of sand already, but there was no blood. He sighed in relief. The cottage was just a few yards away but there was a steep incline between them and the door. There was no way he would be able to drag Neville with him, so he lay him back in the sand gently, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I'll be right back." He whispered hoarsely.

The sand was rough against his bare feet and he kept slipping as he made his way up the steep incline. It was freezing and his body was shaking violently by the time he reached the door. He knocked hard, then remembered that the Weasley's had a baby in the house. Shit! If Bill acted territorial around Neville before, how would he feel when he invaded his home? Draco damned himself the miscalculation and turned to make his way back to Neville. They'd have to go the Manor to get out of the cold and form a plan.

"No further, Monsieur Malfoy." Fleur Weasley said as she spelled the door open with her wand in one hand and her child in the other. He put his hands up to show that he had no wand. As a matter of fact, it was still in the Castle, but he would keep that to himself, until he was sure he wasn't about to hexed. "What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously. Then arched an eyebrow as her eyes swept down briefly before meeting his again. His robe had started to slip open. Brilliant!

"It's Neville. He transformed and people saw. I had to get him out of the Castle. Your husband told me we could come here if we ever needed any help. And, we do." He finished breathless. He was weak from the cold and using his magic without his wand. He desperately hoped the woman would show some pity, at least for Neville.

"You have a brought a werewolf to my house!" She brought her child closer to her body as her eyes searched the area behind Draco. "He's out. He passed out when we disapperated."

"If you'll just give us a room for a few minutes." His teeth were starting to chatter. "Lock us in if you need to, whatever you want. I need to get him someplace safe and warm and see if I can get him to transform back." He swallowed harshly. His eyes were beginning to water and he felt it drip down his face. It was mostly due to the cold, but he'd found that women had a weakness for a man that was willing to shed a few tears.

She exhaled quick and sharp. "I will get the guest room door open. You take him there and I will lock you in till I can talk to Bill."

"Yes, yes that will be wonderful. Thank you so much!" He said turning to get back to Neville before she changed her mind. He concentrated hard on Neville as he cast his levitation spell. He tried to be mindful of the sharp incline and managed to only drag him in the sand once. Fleur Weasley's wand was back on him the moment he entered the house. Her eyes grew large when she saw Neville.

She jutted her jaw sharply and Draco followed her gaze. It was a small bedroom with a twin bed pushed up against one wall, but it looked like heaven. "Thank you again, Madame." He nodded curtly to her as he entered the room levitating Neville to the bed where Draco released him. He took a breath, jumping a little when the door slammed shut behind him. He could hear a spell being cast in French and understood enough to know that he and Neville would not be leaving until Fleur Weasley was good and ready for them too.

He turned his attention back to Neville, putting his ear to his heart; a good steady rhythm thumped in Neville chest. He lay his hand against the bits of skin not covered by fur to check his temperature. At least his fur had kept him warm. He heard voices in the other room. Mme. Weasley was talking to someone, he assumed through a floo, since he could only clearly hear one side of the conversation. He needed to get a hold of Granger to find out what was happening at the Castle. There was no way that the news of a werewolf that transformed outside of the full-moon would be able to be contained.

He sat in a chair near Neville's bed. They'd have to go into hiding or leave the country. The Ministry was probably already looking for him. He needed to talk with his parents. The Ministry would look there first and they had been working to recreate some of the potions that had been used on Greyback. If the Ministry found them, they'd be arrested on the spot.

There was silence from the other room and he walked quickly to the door, "Mme. Weasley, have you spoken to your husband? Does he know anything?"

"I have. He is on his way and I will let you out when he arrives. He went to get his papa to help."

"That's brilliant! Wonderful! I don't suppose once he is here I could use you're floo and an owl. I need to contact my parents and Granger right away."

"Of course. There is parchment in 'ze desk you can compose your message to Hermione and slip it under the door. I will owl it for you."

"Yes, I'll get to work on that. Oh, and apologies for showing up on your doorstep like this. I just couldn't...”

"Of course, I understand Monsieur. I would do no less for Bill. I only hope if the occasion ever comes you would do for him what I have done for you."

"I will. If you or your family ever need anything, I promise."

"Then we understand one another." She said becoming distracted by the soft cries of her child. Draco could hear her cooing to the child, promising the return of her papa. He decided to take the opportunity to write Granger. He hoped that the Weasley owl could get to her before the Ministry tracked anything back to her.

_____________________________________

He'd just finished the letter when he heard a door open. He stilled. What if they had been able to trace them? What if they were coming for Neville? He stood going to Neville's bedside and taking his hand. He'd be a dead weight, but least his wouldn't fight him if they had to apparate again.

"Bill!" He heard Fleur exclaim as she ran past the door. He sighed in relief and took a moment to re-check Neville. He was still breathing slow and steady and his skin was warm. He wasn't sure if he should be awake by now or if the trauma of transforming so quickly had simply tired him out. He didn't think Author Weasley had any medical knowledge, but perhaps he or Bill would know more about how a person should react after passing out.

"Malfoy?" He heard Bill Weasley call through the door. "Are you alright?" He moved to the door folding the letter as he went.

"I am, but Neville is still out and I’m started to get worried."

"Did you cast a spell to knock him out or..."

"No, he fainted as we disapparated."

"Well, my dear boy, even experienced Wizards have been known to faint due to apparation," Author Weasley offered, "especially if one's heart rate is elevated, the drop in blood pressure causes it, you see."

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?"

"Perhaps the change weakened him?" Bill said, clearly at a loss.

"Perhaps? Mr. Weasley, do you know if word has gotten to the Ministry about Neville transforming into a werewolf?"

"Not for certain, though as we were leaving there were a great number of Auror's heading to the floos."

Fuck. "What happened Malfoy? Was it the meditation?"

Of course, Granger kept Weasley up to date on everything. "No, I'm afraid the situation is a bit more complex than that. A school-mate of mine made a play for me in our bedroom. Neville found him there and just lost it. He transformed right in front of Blaise." Draco shook his head, wetting his lips as he continued, "When Blaise saw what was happening, he went to get help. I tried to get Neville to calm down, but when I heard people coming I took him and ran.

"Well, having a witness would make it hard to deny what happened even if he had been able to transform back." He heard Bill whisper to someone before turning his attention back to Draco. "You did the right thing. If the Ministry found him they'd put him in Azkaban with the other weres, regardless of the work we've all done."

Draco pressed his forehead to the door. He'd known saving Neville was the right thing, but it felt good to have the decision confirmed. He heard a small snuffle come from the bed as Neville started tossing and turning. "He's waking up!" He called, relieved.

"We should get him out of there." Fleur said.

"No, no, I'll be fine. Here get this message to Granger for me." He slid the parchment under the door. "I think we'll need a few minutes."

"Right, mate." Bill Weasley sounded uncertain and Draco was sure that Fleur and Mr. Weasley were whispering to each other. If they tried to take him from the room against his will, Neville would...God only knew what he would do. He was just getting ready to shout through the door that they were to stay out until he said they were ready to leave when Bill spoke up again, "Are you sure this is what you want?" Neville’s body spasmed so hard he managed to launch himself off the bed onto the floor. "Yes, I'm sure," he called moving to pull the sharp edge of the desk away from Neville's convulsing body.

He began a screaming howl that forced Draco's hands to his ears. He pulled them away as the sound died into a groan. The sound must have disturbed Bill Weasley's child, because he could hear her crying even though Neville was still creating a great deal of noise.

Draco sighed relieved as Neville opened his eyes. They were glassy, but he smiled nonetheless as Draco sat next to him. Draco ran a hand through his sweat-tinged hair. "Are you alright?"

"What..?" He coughed roughly turning on his side and coming up on one elbow to catch his breath. He sat there panting for a few breaths before his head popped up, "What did I do?"

His eyes where becoming red-rimmed as he reached a hand out to Draco. "You didn't hurt him!" He said pulling Neville close. "Did I.?"

"Nothing! You never even touched him, but he did see you transform." Neville went suddenly still. "And went to get help. I took you and we're at Bill Weasley's house now."

"I transformed?" Draco didn't get a chance to answer as Neville answered his own question. "I did. I remember." He felt Neville's chest expand as he inhaled heavily. Draco wondered if he should stop Neville from remembering what had happened prior to his transformation, just in case it incited another change. "I smelled him as soon as I came down the dungeon steps. He was in our room. He was touching my mate. I felt the wolf coming, but I couldn't hold him back. I'm not sure I wanted to."

Draco cupped Neville's cheek, feeling the bristle of stubble. "Do you remember anything after that?" Neville shook his head no.

"Are you hurt?" Draco asked. Neville shook his head no again, apparently still trying to process everything. He started to make these whimpering sounds, so Draco pulled him even close. "It will be alright. Your okay, I'm okay and there are several Weasley's on the other side of that door who are here to help us." He said rubbing his check against Neville's, interspersing small licks and kisses as he spoke. He felt Neville huff, "We must be in trouble, if you're happy about being surrounded by Weasley's."

Draco smiled, burying his face into to Neville's hair. "What are we going to now?" Neville asked quietly as they began to rock.

"We are going to floo my parents and let them know what happened and to be ready for a Ministry visit and wait for word from Granger. But first, you need to get back into the bed, so you can rest for a while. Neville pulled his head back shaking it at Draco. "No, I can't have a lie in, while you and everybody else is trying to figure out what to do."

"Neville," Draco exhaled as determination set Neville’s brow, "Of course, you won't. At least promise not to wear yourself out. You know how tired and sore you get after transforming and that’s spreading the experience out over hours. You've transformed twice in just under an hour. Who knows how your body will react."

"I promise not to do too much, but I need to know what's going at the Castle and with the Ministry and we need to make a plan. Right?" He looked to Draco imploringly, his brown eyes large and beautiful. Why had he ever told the man he had a weakness for them?

How could he say no? "Right," He said, smiling when Neville pulled him in for a hug to seal the deal.

_______________________________________________

The headlines screamed, "War Hero! A werewolf in sheep's clothing!" Draco grimaced at the photo they had used of Neville. He seemed to have been at some celebration not really paying attention to the camera person, who had captured a shot of him tearing into a chicken leg with gusto.

He read the article regardless. It mentioned the search of Malfoy Manor. His parents had various areas of the house heavily and cleverly warded enough that they had managed to hide the potion work they had been doing. Draco had thanked his parents for their ingenuity in keeping their work safe and for the fact they weren't adding to the press frenzy.

Neville had even taken part in the conversation in an attempt to reassure his parents that Draco was safe in his presence. His mother had looked to his father, who had turned his face from the floo as he thanked Neville. It had hurt to see the look of disappointment cross Neville's face, before they each continued their updates on the progress they had been making.

Granger's letter had indicated that there had been some initial doubts about Blaise's story, until a resident in Hogsmeade reported seeing what looked to be a werewolf struggling with a student before apparating.

The report sent the Ministry on high alert issuing arrest warrants for Neville and Draco.

He threw the paper down disgusted. Fleur looked up to him from the position she had taken at the table to spoon food into Victoire's mouth. She did not seem pleased with his outburst and he lifted the paper back up to hide his embarrassment.

Neville was outside walking the perimeter of the wards that kept the cottage hidden. Perhaps he would join him after all. The Weasley's had been kind enough to provide them with some clothing since the bags they had packed were still in the lab cordoned off for the Ministry's investigation. He cringed when the scratchy, low-quality cloth of his coat rubbed against his skin, but managed a smile at Fleur’s knowing look as he left.

He could see Neville standing on some rocks, just at the point where the property ended, looking to the ocean. Draco bit his lip. They had both thought they would be gone by now. But their inability to agree to a plan had kept them stuck here. Draco wanted to take one of the escape routes his parents had in place. They had passage and housing arranged for Scandinavia or Cannes. Both had extensive Wizarding communities and they could blend in easily enough with a few glamours and the identification papers his parents had gone to great expense to create.

Neville wanted to himself in. Draco knew it was a reaction to the trauma of what happened with Blaise and that Neville wasn’t thinking clearly. He also knew that there was no way in hell he was going to let Neville go to Azkaban. He'd drag him out of the country if he had too.

He walked quickly against the biting wind, casting a warming charm to keep the bitter cold at bay. Neville could take the extreme temperature quiet well and actually would put off enough heat that once he reached him he would be able to warm up. God, he really hated sand, why Neville liked it our here... Well, he knew why. Evidently, Bill’s scent covered the house and combined with the confining space of the cottages small room left him feeling agitated.

"Deep thoughts?" He asked as he came alongside the rock Neville was standing on. Neville looked down, a shy half-smile on his face. "Nah, need a hand?" He asked, bending to offer Draco a hand up. Neville quickly pulled him into his chest to warm him. "You'll catch your death out here." He whispered into Draco’s ear as he took in deep lungfuls of Draco's scent. He shrugged, "Is it cold?"

Neville chest rumbled behind him, "I could hear you complaining about it the moment you left the house and you didn't even have to say a word."

"Unless you've added occlumency to your repertoire, I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell you that I don't know what you’re talking about." Neville pulled him even closer, making him smile despite the insult.

He looked at the coast and the rocks. It was lovely, perhaps if they came in the summer? Of course, if they left they would never be back to England. His smile faded slightly as his head dropped. He spied some unusual wetness on a rock just down from where they stood. "Did you piss on that rock?"

"Yeah." Neville said, laying his cheek against Draco's temple. "You know if we went to Scandinavia we could have own home on a freezing cold shoreline and you could piss on every rock there."

Neville chest rumbled with laughter again, "Yes, I'm sure I could, but we'd never see our home or our friends and family again."

"Oh, there is that. Would it be such a hardship to never have to see another Weasley or Weasley wantabe again? Of course, in a generation they will make up the majority of the Wizarding world, so perhaps there is no hiding from them."

"You know, I think they're starting to grow on you."

"I would liken it to a mold really."

"So, you won't leave and I will not allow you to turn yourself in. Which means that we either stay here or take Potter up on his offer of the Black house, which by the way, rightfully belongs to my family and continue your treatment until everything settles and we re-evaluate at that point."

"So, you would prefer Grimauld?"

"I do, but I want you to be comfortable wherever we end up."

He felt Neville smile as he pressed his lips to Draco's temple and jaw. “Grimauld it is.”

He wasn't completely happy with the plan. It was risky and dangerous and if Neville were caught or killed, he shivered as Neville tightened his hold. "Don't worry. We'll be careful and we'll be smart and everything will work out."

"Isn't that my line."

"I suppose it has been, but I think that's why we’re perfect mates. When you’re afraid or doubting I'm there for you and when I'm afraid and doubting your there for me. We fill in each other’s gaps."

Draco shook his head, someday he'd have to tell Neville that before he claimed him, he was nothing but one big gap, but right now he just wanted to enjoy the sun that was shining through the clouds and the feel of Neville's arms around him.

__________________________________________________________

There peace didn't last long. He felt Neville tense as he heard the soft pop of someone apparating close by. It was Bill Weasley. Home far too early for it to be anything but bad news. "Neville, Malfoy!" He called from the steps of the cottage waving for them to come into the house. Fuck.

They scrambled down the rock, quickly making their way to the house. Neville laughing at him as he cursed the sand in his shoes.

How he could laugh when there was obviously something wrong was beyond him. The fact that he couldn't help but smile back made it even worse.

They made it to the house in time to see Fleur coming back down the stairs, probably from putting Victoire in her room.

Bill made no preamble when they arrived, "Greyback and his pack escaped from Azkaban just before sunrise this morning."

"What?" Neville stepped forward. "How?"

"No one has said anything official yet, but there is a rumor that a woman, who had recently started working at the facility somehow helped them escape."

"His mate." Neville said closing his eyes. Draco was grateful he wasn't the only to have forgotten she existed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but here's another bit of information, now mind Neville, this is just rumor, but supposedly the Ministry had a order allowing unforgivables to any werewolf that tried to escape. They're saying 3 or 4 were killed in the escape itself and maybe another before they went to ground and disappeared."

"They murdered them?" Draco's heart froze. If Neville had been in there.

"Mind, it just a rumor, but between you, the escape and the report of dead prisoners, the Ministry's in an uproar. Dad couldn't even leave and had to call me at the Bank to get word to you."

Draco felt his stomach squirm. They wouldn't have risked so much without a purpose. They had to know about Neville.

"They're coming for you." He pushed out, though he was certain there was no air in his lungs. They all looked to at him. "It can't be a coincidence that two days after Neville's transformation hits the papers he decides to break-out." He looked into Neville's fear-filled eyes, "You're everything he was working for...everything he endured was to create you... he's coming." He croaked out. They stood in silence for a moment, the stalemate broken by Victoire's cry from up the stairs.

Neville swallowed hard his eyes following Fleur out of the room, "I have to leave."

"Don't be hasty Nev, your safer here than on the run."

"Your family," He said desperately. Draco placed his hand in Neville's. "Listen to him. We need more information before we make a decision. If he is looking for you...he had contacts all over the wizarding world. Even if half the pack is gone, he's still got more eyes and ears than we do."

"Just me."

Draco felt like he'd been slapped. "What?"

Neville swallowed harshly, "Just me. I can't risk anything happening to you."

The look on Neville’s face reminded him of the determined look he'd had the night he stood against Voldemort.

"I'm sorry, but there is no 'just me' anymore. There is just us. You are not leaving this place without me."

"I can move faster on my own."

Draco felt his skin grow hot, "Perhaps, but you won't be able to..." Draco jerked when the floo activated, his mother calling his name. "Draco!"

Of course, she'd heard and was worried. He turned to the floo, getting ready to throw venom but was halted by his mother's tear-stained face. "Mother!"

"Your father's on his way to Mungo's."

"What?"

"Greyback came. He said he could smell Longbottom here, he found the lab...your father tried to stop him."

"Oh, God!" Neville said, coming to the floo. "We'll come through. Is he still there? Do you need help?"

"No, no, I have to go to Mungo's to be with Lucius. I just stayed to tell you he's looking for you." His mother's voice quivered.

"Mother!" He reached toward the flame and Neville grabbed his hand. "Is Mr. Malfoy injured badly?" Neville asked as Draco tried to calm down.

"He'll recover but there was so much blood. If it wasn't for the house elves we'd be dead." She seemed to be fading somewhat.

"Mother, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," She seemed to be getting that glassy look Neville had when he first woke from transforming. "Mother go to Mungo’s with Zippy. You need to see a medi-wizard; you’re going in to shock." She shook her head turning to leave as a small hand reached up to take hers.

"Wait.” She said, “He was talking about re-building his pack. He's looking for you as well Mr. Weasley." He heard Fleur gasp behind them. "And, he mentioned the Lupin boy. I tried to tell him that he wasn't infected, but he was half-mad...” She trailed off.

"Zippy get mother to Mungo's now!" He ordered the little elf. "Yes, Master Draco, but we will need to leave the floo-call."

"Yes, of course. Keep an eye on them for me Zippy, please." Draco felt Neville's hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly. "Of course, Master Draco."

The firecall ended and Draco took a moment to gather his thoughts as he studied the flames.

"Andromeda," Bill said behind them.

Draco's head shot up. "Is her house under a fidelius?"

"I don't think so." Bill said grimly.

"Do you know where she lives?" Neville said bringing his hands to fists at his side. Draco's head was spinning. "He'll go there first. The easiest prey." He choked out.

"Let's go." Bill said, only to be stopped by an arm placed on his. "Bill? You can’t go. He’s looking for you.” Bill was shaking his head at Fleur’s words. “I will go with Mr. Malfoy.” She said, handing Victoire to her father.

Neville's eyebrows drew together tightly, "What? No!"

“He’s looking for you to, if you transform, who knows how you'll behave." Draco said, the look of betrayal on Neville's face cutting him. "A part of the experiment was to instill loyalty to the pack. If you transform he might have some hold over you."

"No hold he could ever have over me would over-ride our bond."

"Our bond? You were going to leave me a few minutes ago." Neville actually stepped back. "That's not the same."

"It's not and we have no time for debate. Fleur?"

"I'm with him Nev, you need to wait here," Bill said. Neville was shaking his head no as his lips grew tight. “I can...” Neville was nearly incapable of lying. He wanted to say he could control it, but they both knew, he was far from being in control.

"We need to be able to concentrate and if we're worried about you..."

Neville threw his hands up in anger. "Fine." He glared at Draco. "You go and come back!" He gritted. Draco nodded to him gasping when Neville pulled him close to kiss him fiercely. He was breathless when he pushed him away.

Neville looked to Fleur, who grabbed Draco's arm. "Here we go," she said as they disapparated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Only two more chapters to go! Reviews and comments always welcome.

Draco had hoped to never see another battlefield in his life. Thankfully, Andromeda Tonks was apparently not one to be bowled over easily. She had set a protective spell around the house that was holding out the attack, but it was fading. Fleur grabbed him harshly, pulling him down behind some bushes. Greyback was at the forefront of the attack throwing spells at the barrier. He was joined by two other males and a woman; Draco assumed must be his mate.

"We just need to hold them off for a few minutes, until Bill can get hold of his family. We should be able to fight them off at least till the Weasley’s arrive." Fleur said.

"If the Auror’s make it here first, try to make it back to the cottage before they see you." She added, nodding to him and they began to move. The two males at the back of the group turned their heads when a breeze ruffled the grass. Draco was unsure if they had been heard or if their scent had been carried on the wind. They both began to fire spells. Draco and Fleur returned fire as soon as the first curse zoomed by. Draco saw that Greyback had taken notice of them, but he kept his focus on the barrier as his two packmates continued their attack.

Draco followed Fleur when she motioned for them to move to a position behind the house. Dodging and throwing curses the entire way. "There she is." Fleur said, but Draco was in the midst of returning fire and couldn't chance taking a look to find Andromeda Tonks' position. "I think she sees us." Fleur said, firing a spell that hit one of the pack members in the chest causing him to topple over.

The distraction proved enough time for them to better their position. It also gave Draco the chance to see Andromeda Tonks for the first time. He nearly toppled over himself when he spied her through the kitchen window. He'd seen photos of her when she was young and knew that she looked like Bellatrix, but seeing his dead aunt's face staring back at him through a window pane was a shock.

She nodded her head at them as they moved closer. The remaining pack member resumed firing as they took refuge behind a portion of fencing. "She's seen us." He whispered to Fleur, though whispering really wouldn't do much good if their hearing was anything like Neville's.

"Yes, I saw. I have a plan." Draco nodded to her as they returned fire. "The moment the barrier falls we apparate next to her. I'll put up another barrier to keep them out. You apparate with them back to the cottage." Fleur said.

Draco shook his head, "There is no way I am going back to your husband without you." He hissed back.

Fleur looked taken aback for a moment, "You'd better watch out Monsieur Malfoy, Neville is beginning to have an affect on you."

"New plan," Draco gritted out ignoring the insult, "we go in when the barrier falls, help her shore it up till the Weasley crusade arrives and all go back to Shell once Greyback has been captured."

Fleur nodded at him, accepting the plan. A curse flew pass Draco's ear creating a scorch mark just millimeters from his head. He winced; relieved it hadn't been a direct hit when he saw the hole it burned through the fence. "Now, Monsieur! It's falling!"

Draco grabbed his wand tight, firing as they moved. He and Fleur managed to get through the barrier before it shot back up and made no bones about breaking through the door where they found an exhausted Andromeda Tonks standing, wand in the air as she poured all her power into the barrier; the Lupin boy at her feet clinging desperately to her legs and wailing in terror.

Draco had to adjust his eyes, first the sight of his aunt’s face and just now he could of sworn the child's hair had changed from brown to blond when it looked up to him. "Ms. Tonks, are you and the child alright?"

"Yes, we’re fine. Glad to see you though, Mrs. Weasley." She said panting as sweat poured off her body. She smiled tightly at Draco as he lifted his wand to aid her barrier. "Have a plan?" She asked as the child at her feet continued to wail. Draco could see that he was pulling on her legs in an apparent attempt to climb up her body. "If you'd like to attend to him," Draco nodded to the child, "I think we can take over for you here... uh, Madam."

She pulled her wand down as he and Fleur began shoring up the barrier. "Now that our magic is a part of the barrier we should be able to cast our spells through." Fleur called to him. "Yes, of course," He said.

Ms. Tonks dropped to the floor, attempting to console the upset child. Draco watched as she hugged him tightly and sang into his ear. Draco lifted his face, feeling he was intruding and began firing off hexes through the walls. They couldn't see if any of them were landing, but it would give the pack something else to concentrate on and give them more time.

Fleur turned suddenly casting past Draco out the back door they had broken down. Just on the other side of the barrier was their pursuer trying to break through. Ms. Tonks moved quickly to prevent the child from seeing the stranger attacking their home. "We'll need to come up with another plan if they're not here soon." Draco shouted to Fleur above the noise. "Do you think you're strong enough to apparate to the Manor?" He said looking down to confirm that Ms. Tonks had heard him above the noise.

"I'm not sure I can do it by myself right now, much less sidealong with Teddy, but even if I could there's no way I'm stepping foot on your father's land!" Draco pressed his lips together tightly, "You'd be safe there. Mother and father are at Mungo's, so you'd be alone at least for a while."

"No." She answered succulently. What the bloody hell had his grandparents done to create the three most dangerously stubborn women he'd ever known?

"Fine, then I guess we fight." He said throwing few more hexes through the barrier. He heard a yelp from the back of the house. "Did you get him, Fleur?"

“That was not me.” She said as her face lit. “It's Harry and Ginny!"

"Thank Heavens!" Ms. Tonks said. Draco turned his head as he heard voices shouting at the front of the house. He stopped casting as did Fleur, not wanting to accidentally hit their saviors. "Dromeda, you can drop the barrier now, Greyback's gone." Potter called.

He looked to Fleur, who risked sticking her head out the back door. "It is clear." She said pulling her head back in.

Draco dropped his wand and the barrier. Once the barrier was down he heard several familiar voices. Potter, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Author Weasley and thankfully Granger, were out there. He heard Granger and Ron Weasley barking orders at someone not to move. Draco assumed it was Greyback's fallen packmate, since he had not seen him rejoin the battle and Fleur's spell had certainly leveled him.

Andromeda Tonks stood slowly, the softly crying child in her arms as she surveyed her home. Draco took notice for the first time as well. It was a wreck. Between the part of the attack that must have occurred before she was able to put up the barrier and their response, the home was nearly destroyed. A shifting sound in the house caused them to all to start. They released a breath when the burnt out remains of Ms. Tonks' Christmas tree fell sending ash into the air. That relief was short-lived when the child's crying ratcheted back up. Draco watched as the boy pointed to the tree and large fat tears rolled down his face.

With all that had happened he'd nearly forgotten that Christmas was only a day away. Potter popped his head in the back door, "Dromeda, I'm sorry, but Mione says the house doesn't look stable and...” He gestured for Ms. Tonks to leave, looking to Fleur and Draco when she hesitated.

"This...” she began, halting when emotion started to get the better of her. "My house." She said, exhaling heavily as she continued to try to calm the weeping child, patting his back as her tears joined his. Draco felt uncomfortable, but being her relative, thought he should try to comfort the woman. "I'm sorry." He said patting her on the back. She lifted her face a slightly manic chuckle coming from her as she turned to him. "You're sorry. Well, that isn't going to rebuild my house is it?"

Draco felt his stomach drop; he didn't know what to say. Most of this woman's family had been killed in the last year and now her home was falling down around her. A shout from outside drew all their attention. If it were the auror's he'd have to leave. "Who's that Harry?" Ms. Tonks asked frantically.

"Oh, we've got one of the pack down. I think he's trying to provoke Ron into something. I should get over there before..." Potter opened his eyes wide when Ms. Tonks shot past him heading for the noise. Draco looked to Fleur, who was just as wide-eyed as they all followed her around to the side of the house, where Author Weasley and his daughter were standing with Granger and Weasley, there wands surrounding the man Fleur had dropped.

"You nearly killed my grandchild. You bastard!" She screamed as she drew her wand. Author held up a placating hand, "Dromeda, stop. You know this would be murder."

"Murder!" She seethed.

"Dromeda, please calm down." Potter pleaded as she turned clutching the child in her arms.

They were eyeing Ms. Tonks warily, Draco knew they were trying to decide if they would have to draw on her to protect the man.

They all turned when the man hissed from the ground, "Do it!"

"Shut it." Ron Weasley ordered the man, inching his wand a little closer.

"You deserve to be locked back in your cage!" She said, turning her back to him and taking a few steps away, re-focusing her attention on the child. "Malfoy you should go, half the Ministry will be here any moment. I can explain us showing up here, but you..?" Author Weasley trailed off as his voice rose into a pleading tone.

"The Ministry?" Ms. Tonks turned as she spoke. "What's the Ministry coming for?"

Author looked flummoxed for a moment. "They've mobilised every division associated with protection and defense since the break out this morning." Draco saw Ms. Tonk's eyes grow distant as she looked to her grandchild. "That seems extreme don't you think?" She said distantly.

They all eyed each other. Perhaps it would seem so to an outsider, but if the Ministry knew what Voldemort and Greyback had been up to they would be on full alert until they captured him.

"I got a letter...” Ms. Tonks was still looking at the child as she spoke, "the Ministry’s ordered me to bring Teddy in for a series of tests." She looked up at Granger's shocked gasp. Her eyes moved to Draco’s. "Got it, just after your 'attack' a couple of days ago. I've had my solicitor fighting them on it."

The child wasn't even a year old...

"What. Is. Going. On?" Ms. Tonks looked from eye to eye as spoke. Draco looked to Granger; surely the words would be easier coming from her.

"They're going to lock up your babe if he's got any wolf in him is what they're gonna do, Missy." The prone man said laughing through the words.

Ron stepped on the man's chest forcing him back to the ground. "What did I tell you about talking?" He said, putting his wand between the man's eyes. Draco had just a moment to be impressed before a series of pops drew all their attention to the front of the house. "Fleur take them to Shell." Arthur ordered his daughter-in-law, then added, "And tell Bill not to leave, not until we find out what the Ministry is up too."

Fleur's eyes grew large. Bill hadn't received a letter, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. Draco walked to Ms. Tonks with Fleur. "We'll take care of things here." Potter tried to look reassuring as he spoke to the woman. She was beginning to waver slightly, either from shock or exhaustion. Fleur looked to him as they linked arms around Ms. Tonks and the boy. He turned his face when he felt Draco’s arm around his back, his eyes turning blue, Draco tried to give him a reassuring smile as he concentrated on Shell Cottage.

___________________________________________________________

Draco and Fleur reappeared in the same spot they had left from. There was a rush of activity around them as Bill and Neville ran to them. Draco exhaled for the first time in what seemed like hours when he felt Neville put his arms around him and inhale deeply. The child in Ms. Tonks arms whimpered slightly at the added weight of Neville's arm on his body causing Neville to pull back and take notice of Ms. Tonks and her grandson. He stared down at the boy an odd look coming across his face.

"Would you mind Fleur?" Ms. Tonks said pulling the boy from her body as Draco and Neville dropped their arms.

"Can I?" Neville asked Ms. Tonks, holding out his hands for the child. Draco turned his head, bewildered. Neville had avoided Victoire Weasley like the plague, but now he was asking to hold a strange child?

She looked to Draco, seemingly for reassurance, so he nodded to her. Neville would not hurt the child of that he was certain. She handed the child to him and Draco saw a broad grin grow as he took the child and pulled him close. He grinned in return when Neville looked up from the boy to him. "He looks like you." Neville said in awe, then stuck his nose in the boy’s hair. "Smells like you too." He inhaled deeply of the child’s scent, a strange look crossing his face. It was similar to the look he had when he tried Fleur’s cooking and just couldn't figure out what ingredient she had added to the dish.

Ms. Tonks exhausted face drew tight. "They've never met before today."

"Oh, his real scent," Neville explained, then looked to Draco. "His essence, pheromones. I suppose because we are related?" Draco theorized.

Neville shrugged as he looked at him, accepting Draco’s theory as he lightly bounced the child, who was already dropping off in his arms. Draco couldn't blame him. It was a nice place to sleep.

"Andromeda, I will fix a bed for you and Teddy," Fleur said pulling from Bill's embrace, "you need some rest."

"Thank you Fleur, but I need to know what is going on before I can rest." She looked to Draco. "What does the Ministry want with my Grandson?"

Draco felt Neville stiffen next him and step closer so that their bodies touched. He wasn't sure if it was because Neville needed reassurance or if he could sense Draco's apprehension. Draco looked to Fleur for permission to have Ms. Tonks take a seat.

She sat, lifting her eyes to Draco and putting her arms out for her grandson. Neville looked disheartened, but gave the sleeping child to her and stepped away.

Draco paced back and forth a few steps trying to decide the best way to tell her that his parents -her sisters, had been experimenting on werewolves and that apparently the Ministry has some concerns about her grandson.

"God, you are just like your father!" She huffed. "He used to pace too when he was trying to think of the best way to cover his ass." She tilted her head to the side in such a manner, that the likeness to the Bella struck him and he felt a shudder go through his body. Her eyes narrowed at him in suspicion, which only added to the impression of her sister.

"They, the deatheaters,"

"Your father and his psychotic, murdering friends," She cut in harshly.

Draco struggled for a moment until he felt Neville's hand in his. "They experimented on Greyback," Neville continued calmly, "Greyback bit me, changed me more than a normal bite would because of what they'd done." He looked to Draco, who continued, "I'm not sure what the Ministry knows, but if what Greyback's man said was true, they may be trying to do some research on the affliction, how it's transmitted or why you grandson didn't develop the affliction despite be fathered by a werewolf?"

Draco had made the comment as a part of his stream of consciousness, but it gave him pause. He looked down to the boy as Andromeda Tonks drew him close, "You're not experimenting on him either." She said.

"Of course not." Draco threw his shoulders back. A sample of blood was not experimenting, it was analyzing. She glared at him even more intently. Damn! She was worse than mother.

"So, was it bad?" Neville asked placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. He was probably trying to end their uncomfortable silence or stop Draco's calculating.

"It was chaos. Greyback was so focused on getting the child I don't think he paid much mind to us.”

“How did you know about the attack. I didn’t even have to time to send up a warning flare --they came so fast.” Ms. Tonks said, drawing the child closer and rubbing his back softly. They were both exhausted looking and in desperate need of rest.

“Mother called. Greyback attacked the Manor.”

Ms. Tonks clamped her jaw tightly as Draco spoke. “He was looking for something, I’m afraid Mother was in a bit of shock and couldn’t give us much detail and father was hurt.” Neville rubbed his cheek to Draco’s as his arms came around his waist.

“I have to find a way to go see them.” He whispered, catching Neville’s eyes.

“We’ll find a way.” Neville said. A gentle kiss to his temple to reassure him.

“Andromeda, let me show you to a place you can rest for a while. After, we’ll decide on next steps. Yeah? Bill said coming forward and offering to carry the child for her. Neville rumbled a warning causing them all to freeze. Ms. Tonks eying him warily and clutching Teddy to her tightly.

“Oh, God I’m sorry.” Neville said desperately, releasing his hold on Draco and backing away, a horrified look on his face.

“No, no,” He said quickly, “it’s...you said he smelled like me probably just your instincts kicking in. Everything’s fine.” Draco looked around the room as he spoke. Everything was not fine. Andromeda Tonks was looking at Neville in fear, while Fleur was sizing him up in case of attack and Bill looked like he was struggling to control his temper.

“I’ll help you.” Draco said coming to Ms. Tonks holding out his arms. She looked wary but handed the child to him. That look was replaced by rage when Draco held out his other hand for Neville once the child was settled on his shoulder.

Neville refused to look anywhere but Draco’s eyes as he inched closer and took Draco’s hand. “See. Everything is fine.” He addressed the room, but his eyes never left Neville’s.

“I’m sorry Ms. Tonks. I know you’ve had a trying to day.” Neville swallowed hard, “I don’t mean to add to it.”

She lifted herself from the sofa looking to Fleur. “Perhaps, you should show us to this room? I think a rest may do us all some good.”

“Yes, of course.” Fleur said warily. Draco wanted to berate them. They should know that their fear would only make things worse and was useless. Neville was not dangerous! Though Draco did resolve that he would discuss re-starting their efforts to integrate the wolf more fully into Neville’s personality. Neville had avoided the topic since turning a few days ago and Draco had not wanted to push, but Neville needed to learn to control the beast, not only for everyone’s safety but for his own piece of mind.

Draco knew that the guilt of his momentary loss of control was weighing heavily on Neville. He could tell by the way he pressed close behind Draco as they followed Fleur down the hall and refused to raise his face. Fleur opened the door to an even smaller room than what he and Neville shared. It, too, had a small bed and what appeared to be some things they had put away for Victoire, perhaps gifts from her birth that she was not yet old enough to need.

Fleur gave an apologetic smile to Ms. Tonks, “I am sorry for the size.”

“Nonsense, I thank you for your kindness.” She said as Draco felt the child rouse. Excellent.

“He’s waking up. I think. Do you want to say good-bye to Neville?” Draco said smiling at the boy’s still blue eyes as they landed on him. Draco was grateful that he didn’t start wailing at being held by a stranger. Neville stepped back a bit as Ms. Tonks shot Draco a glare. She still had her wand at the ready and Draco had no doubt she would use it.

“Say good-bye to him.” Draco offered, calmly. Neville stepped forward hesitantly. “Teddy, right?” He asked Ms. Tonks, who nodded in response. “Teddy, this is Neville.” Draco said turning a fraction so that the child’s face was turned to Neville.

A smile broke Neville’s face when the child’s eyes turned brown. “He’s a metamorphmagus, like his mother.” Ms. Tonks supplied neutrally, “That’s why he looked like you earlier.”

“I think he still looks like Draco. The shape of his face and eyes.” Neville supplied.

“Yes, I see some Black in him, I suppose.” Ms. Tonks said, but it did not sound like the thought pleased her.

Neville put his nose back into the boy’s light dusting of hair and sniffed. Smiling joyfully when he caught Draco’s eye.

Draco heard Ms. Tonks swallow uncomfortably, “If you’ll give us a few hours, I’d like to freshen up and rest.” She was still attempting to sound unfazed, but concern was etched into her face.

“Of course,” Draco supplied, then without even thinking about it, he rubbed his cheek against Teddy’s. He pulled away a little confused by his own actions and looked to Neville.

Neville’s eyes bore into his as they met over Teddy’s head. Draco really hoped that no one else noticed the color change as he quickly handed the child to Ms. Tonks. “Here.” He said giving her the child, but keeping notice of Neville’s demeanor as he did so.

“I think we need to rest as well.” He said to Neville. “Yeah,” Neville replied, his voice husky.

Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door as Ms. Tonks and Fleur stared at them. He didn’t have to pull very long because Neville was soon behind him urging him to their room.

The door had barely shut before Neville was on him, pushing him against the wall and pulling at his clothes. Draco wrapped his arms around him, using the wall as leverage to give himself a few inches as he put his lips to Neville’s ear.

“Neville?” He asked in a small voice. The question caused the hands unbuttoning his shirt to halt and fall away. There was confusion in Neville’s face as he pulled back slightly. “It’s me.” He said and ...it was Draco could see that it was, but it wasn’t just Neville either.

“I...” Neville faltered “...I think.”

“Okay,” that was not the most comforting answer. “Do you think there is a chance your about to transform?”

Neville shook his head, “No, I just...seeing that it just. It was a little like that night in the forest. I just knew.”

“Knew what?” Draco could feel Neville pulling away and locked his arms to prevent it. “He smelled like you, but like me too. It was like I just knew I’d found...I don’t know how to say it without sounding mad.”

“I don’t think you’re mad. And you can tell me anything.”

“Like he’s a part of both of us. You were the missing part of me and now he’s the missing part of us.”

“You said that,” Draco lifted Neville’s face using both hands, “he smells like you...like a werewolf?”

Neville nodded his face still cupped in Draco’s hands. “And...now you want to jump my bones because..?”

Neville’s eyes which had grown distant, sharpened. “I always want you Draco, its just, I don’t know... seeing you acknowledge Teddy. Like you knew it too...I..” apparently, he had no more words to describe what he was feeling as he pressed his body into Draco’s causing him to gasp when he felt Neville’s excitement at the thought of Draco staking a claim on the child.

Draco could barely catch his breath as Neville began undressing him anew, his hands roaming all over his body as he kissed and rubbed against him, so he sounded breathless when he said, “I..we don’t have any claim on that child,” he swallowed harshly as Neville’s hands plunged past the waist of his now open pants to grab his ass, “he may be related to me through blood and you through the pack, but...oh God!” he gasped as Neville turned him around and dropped to his knees taking his pants down and grabbing his ass cheeks, one in each hand.

“He belongs...to his...Gran...Ah!” Neville buried his nose between Draco’s cheeks inhaling deeply. The first time he’d done this Draco had come just from the feeling of Neville’s hot, heavy breath traveling against him there. He’d gained a bit more control since then, but it was a near thing.

The feeling of cool air traveling over him as Neville inhaled and the warmth of his exhale were very effective at getting rid of Draco’s anxiety about this new development. At least for the moment. The first lick of his hole made him dig is fingernails into the wall. He barely had to time to cast a muffilato before Neville’s tongue had him screaming and arching his back for more. He felt Neville’s tongue enter him creating wave after wave of pleasure as it...it grew. Draco could feel the muscle as it widened and strengthened inside of him reaching farther in than a human could. He was trying to form a coherent thought as the sensation turned his brain to pudding when he felt Neville’s tongue flick against his prostate.

He came quickly after that, Neville using his hand to prevent Draco’s release from covering the wall. At least that’s what Draco’s sex-addled brain thought, until he heard Neville tear open his own pants and the slick sound of Neville rubbing Draco’s come over his own erection.

Draco was still recovering when Neville pressed against him, bringing an arm around to support his weight and his mouth to Draco’s ear as he always did before he entered Draco’s body. Words of love and devotion falling reverently from his mouth while they mated.

Draco moaned when his erection tried to stir back to life as Neville entered him slowly. Draco’s brain was functioning just enough that he was able to think that he was grateful Neville still had that much control of himself. The thought fleeing when Neville lifted him slightly to push in further. He gasped and Neville froze to allow him to adjust. Most of his body weight was being supported by Neville and despite to amount of strength he was displaying, Neville’s movements were gentle as he began to rock into Draco’s body. Thrusting harder and faster as Draco’s body continued to open, burying his face in Draco’s neck as he began to rumble.

Draco pushed against the wall as best he could to meet Neville’s thrusts. He was going to come again any moment and knew from the sound of Neville’s rumble that he was nearly there himself as they continued to rut. Neville hitting his prostate with every push causing Draco’s eyes to roll back as jolts of pleasure radiated through his body. Draco moaned Neville’s name as he came, hands scrambling for purchase as Neville’s back arched, his rumble turning into a guttural grunting as he came deep inside Draco’s body.

_______________________________________

Neville was holding him close as they recovered. Their breaths finally slowing as Neville kissed his shoulder. A light knocking at the door brought both their attentions, “That’s Mione,” Neville said as Granger’s voice called through the door, “Draco, Neville is everything alright?”

Draco could hear the trepidation in her voice. He knew he had cast a muffliato, but perhaps it hadn’t been strong enough. “We’re fine Mione,” Neville answered as they pulled apart slowly. Draco was still shaking slightly as he turned. Neville seemed slightly embarrassed as he looked down at his torn pants. They were both awful and repair spells and probably going to have to buy another new pair.

Neville fumbled with the torn brass a moment before giving up as Draco took his hands. “Give us a few moments, Granger!”

“Of course,” She called through the door, retreating quickly.

Neville was tilting his head as she left, his face contorting into a grimace. “They heard us, um me...they thought I was transforming.”

“I think you may have been closer than you thought.” Draco said as he began to pull himself together. Neville’s eyes darkened, “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Draco felt his face grow hot, “it was actually quiet pleasurable.”

“Open your mouth. Let me see your tongue.” He said and Neville looked at him thoughtfully. “Oh, that...I...uh...I did that on purpose.” His face turning pink as he stumbled over the words

Draco felt his eyebrow arch as a smile tugged the corner of his mouth. “You controlled it? Just allowed a part of your body to transform? That’s miraculous!”

Understanding lit Neville’s eyes, “I did!” He smiled brightly. “I knew I could do it. And that you’d like it and I...it’s like it was there, but I was the one in control.” Neville wrapped his arms around Draco lifting him and causing his pants to fall down his thighs. “You were right!”

“Actually, Granger was right, but we’ll say it was me otherwise, she’ll be insufferable.”

Neville began kissing and licking him joyfully. Draco accepted the attention as relief washed over him. It was just a first step, but he could feel that Neville was more confident than he had been since transforming. “We need to take a bath.” Draco moaned as Neville continued to lick and kiss him. Draco could smell his scent mixed with Neville’s and was becoming excited again as was Neville.

“We need to have our own place.” Neville grumbled as he rubbed his cheek along Draco’s jaw.

“We will soon.” Draco responded absently as he formed a plan. “Ms. Tonks and her grandchild need a home as well.”

Neville lifted his head. “That would be brilliant.” He said, smiling brilliantly. Draco still wasn’t sure how he felt about Neville’s bond with the child, but if it made Neville smile like that, he would do whatever it took to keep him close.

_______________________________

The room they walked into was solemn. “My father?” Draco had almost forgotten his father had been on his way to Mungo’s. “Oh, dear boy. My understanding is that your father is being treated and is doing well. Some of the Auror’s who arrived at the Tonks’ had just interviewed your parents or more precisely were trying to interview them through their solicitor.” Mr. Weasley said with a note of understanding in his voice. Draco decided that he was possibly the least insufferable of all the Weasley’s and nodded his thanks to the man.

“Granger I don’t suppose you’d allow a swallow of polyjuice, so I could pop in to check for myself?”

“Of course,” She nodded curtly. He could feel Neville getting twitchy next to him. He was becoming uncomfortable himself. All this stiff politeness was wearing.

“Thanks,” he said to her.

“Well, it obvious you were talking about us, so what ever it is you would like to say I do wish you’d spit it out.” He looked around the room in turn. Potter finally spoke up. “Nev, Malfoy, well we’ve spoke to Bill and though he says your welcome to stay as long as you need we were thinking maybe after Christmas..”

“We,” Draco interrupted “were just thinking the same thing.” He turned to Neville for confirmation taking his hand when he saw the uncertain look in his face. “We think sooner would be better than later though, so this evening after I return from visiting my family, we’d like to take you up on your offer of Grimauld Place.”

Potter’s eyes lit up, “Oh, that’d be grand. Give Bill and Fleur more room, especially with Dromeda and Teddy here now.”

“They’ll be coming with us actually.” Draco offered confidently. Potter exchanged a confused look with Bill, whose eyes shot to his wife. She shook her head at him. “We should ask Ms. Tonks when she wakes where she would prefer to stay. I’m not sure she’d be up to staying at Grimauld yet.” Bill offered cautiously.

“I think I can decide that for myself,” Ms. Tonks announced as she came in the room, eying Draco as she moved past him to head toward Author Weasley. Draco really hoped she hadn’t heard his rather declarative statement regarding her housing arrangements. He felt Neville’s hand tighten in his.

“My house, Mr. Weasley?” She asked as she came to a halt in front of the man.

“I’m afraid it is quiet damaged. The Auror’s were blocking it off and gathering evidence when we left. It may be some time before it is ready to inhabited again and...” Mr. Weasley’s eyes traveled to Bill’s for a moment, “I’m afraid they were not able to track Greyback’s trail once he and the pack apparated, so they are still on the loose.”

Neville’s hand flexed in Draco’s, he was worried. Draco gripped his hand tightly. Neville needed to show Ms. Tonks that he could remain calm and was not a danger to her or Teddy. “Potter has offered the use of Grimauld for Neville and I. It’s under a fidelius and quite spacious from my understanding, so I’m sure we’d all be comfortable.”

Andromeda Tonks looked at him over one shoulder. The look in her eyes a little too similar to Bellatrix when she was plotting something wicked. Draco felt a shiver run over his skin. Neville’s arms went around him, rubbing his arms as though the shiver were from the cold.

Ms. Tonks eyes followed Neville’s movements and Draco could see the cold replaced by sadness. He was unsure if it was for her lost mate...husband or her daughter and Lupin. “I would like to leave tonight,” Ms. Tonks nodded to Bill and Fleur. “Not that I don’t appreciate your kindness, but I don’t want Teddy to get settled here, just to move again in a few days.”

Draco felt Neville’s chest expand in excitement. He leaned back to rub his cheek against Neville’s chin to keep him calm.

“Of course, but eat first and we’ll fill you in on everything we know or think we know and get some things together for you and Teddy.” Bill nodded and Ms. Tonks dipped her chin in agreement.

Draco turned, smirking to his broadly smiling mate. Neville’s excitement was shining through his eyes, as he bent down to whisper, “Thank you, Draco.”

“I will do what ever I can to give you the things you need.” He whispered as he leaned in for a quick kiss as the room cleared out for the kitchen.

“We’ve some planning to do, Draco.” Granger called as she followed the group. The Weasley’s had this odd habit of discussing things around the kitchen table. Draco rolled his eyes at the domesticity of it all causing Neville to huff against his cheek. “Let’s go. I want everything to be ready when you get back tonight.” Neville said, so excited and happy Draco couldn’t help but to put his concerns aside and allow himself to be dragged to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Being Potter was a disturbing experience. First of all, he just didn't feel right in Potter's larger frame. He was taller and wider and Draco had to take some time to figure out how his body moved differently. Second of all, Potter apparently did not have a way of controlling his hair. Draco had tried both water and his own spit to try and keep it down to no avail and thirdly, everyone stared at him as he walked the halls of Mungo's with these euphoric smiles plastered to their faces as he passed by. Granger had been a great help in greeting anyone they should know first to help Draco identify them, but seeing all that bright joy in their faces when they looked at him was cringe-inducing.

Neville had wanted to join him, not listening to any arguments against his leaving Shell Cottage. Draco had finally pulled him to the side, arguing that Teddy needed him there to protect him in case of attack. Draco had felt like a prat for manipulating Neville's instincts, but he reasoned that if it kept him safe then it was worth the guilt.

They turned down the hall that led to the room the front desk clerk had said his father was recovering in. The receptionist had made some bones about ‘family’ and ‘Auror's only’, but since it was ‘Mr. Potter‘. Granger had had to elbow him in the ribs to force the disgusted look off his face.

There were in fact two Auror's standing guard outside the appointed room. They had looked shocked for a only moment when Draco asked to visit with the Malfoy's, but had allowed the door to open for ‘Mr. Potter‘. This time Draco didn't need the elbow and managed to stop his eyes from rolling through the sheer force of his will.

His mother rose from her place by father, bewildered, before recognition hit. Draco knew she'd see through the polyjuice. He was grateful that the door had already closed behind him when he saw his father. He looked even more aged than he had after Azkaban. A jagged cut crossed his face starting just below his right eye and ending at his chin. The initial wound must have been a horrific site if this was what it looked like after treatment. He felt his mother's arms come around him and relaxed in to her. "They have him under sedation to help the potions work and to keep him from scratching at his wounds. They assure me that he will recover." She said her voice scratchy.

Draco felt another guilty pang join the others he'd experienced throughout the day. "And are you well, Mother?"

"Oh, yes dear. I needed some calming draught, but was unharmed." She pulled her fingers through his hair trying to straighten it. He would have told it was a useless exercise, but they had too little time for him to spend it complaining about Potter.

He moved past her and out of her arms to stand by father's bed. He looked peaceful and...and old. It hurt to see him so weak, he'd always been such a... but that was before. "He wasn't bitten, was he?"

"No. Greyback threatened to when he found our work in the lab." Mother said, coming to the other side of father's bed to sit. "He thought that we were the force behind Mr. Longbottom's transformation and wanted us to provide him and his pack with whatever it was we had given Mr. Longbottom."

"He didn't believe us when we said we had done nothing to further Mr. Longbottom's evolution and were, in fact, trying to assist in treating his affliction and attacked us."

Draco felt a grimace. "I'm sorry Mother; you know that it was never...” he really wished Granger wasn't here, "I would never want you or father to be hurt." She smiled tightly at him. "I know."

Draco ran a finger through the hair at the crown of his father's head. "What kind of spells did they use on him?"

His mother's face turned down momentarily, "Well, at first he only wanted information, though I think he provided more than he got."

"What...” Granger piped in excitedly before calming herself and starting again, "What did he have to say, Ms. Malfoy?"

"He spoke of his pack and how he intended to rebuild it. He seems to consider anyone he has bitten has his own personal property." She looked to Draco, worry coloring her face. "Have you had word from Andromeda?"

Draco's eyebrows arched. His mother had never spoken of her sister with the vitriol spewed by Bellatrix, but she'd always expressed shame at her choice to leave the family. "We have actually, she and the boy are safe and with us."

She snorted, "Andromeda left her house?"

"I'm afraid she didn't have much choice in the matter." His mother's face tilted in question. "According to Ms...Aunt Andromeda the Ministry has ordered her to bring her grandchild in for testing. We think perhaps they know more about the experiments on Greyback than they are letting on."

His mother's eyes dropped, as she considered Draco's words, "Perhaps they do. Greyback and his woman accused the guards of murdering several members of the pack during the escape, but I was not able to tell if their claims were truth or fueled by grief."

"Did you glean anything from their conversation that would indicate why they want Teddy or why the Ministry would want his blood?" Granger asked.

Draco tensed. He and Neville hadn't shared Neville's revelation about Teddy with anyone yet. Deciding it would be best to wait and discuss the matter with Ms. Tonks after they had time to settle in this evening, but maybe that would not be an option after all.

"Well, apparently Esmeralda has had contact with Andromeda and the boy at some point, she swears that he smells," His mother's face showed her distain for the phrase, "like a werewolf. I told her that it was known that the child had never transformed, but she said she didn't need to be a wolf to know what one smelled like."

"Wait." Draco looked to Granger, "His mate isn't a werewolf?" His mother shook her head, "No, he wanted to perfect the infection before turning her, though she was resistant to the idea as well."

"Really? That seems like an odd choice for Greyback to make?" Granger was running her finger along her bottom lip as she thought.

"Oh, she wanted to become a werewolf at some point, but she also wanted children. According to legend, once a woman is turned child-bearing becomes difficult as the trauma of transforming often induces a loss of the pregnancy." Draco felt another damn guilt pang as his mother's eyes went glassy. "I think they'd even had some disagreements over the subject, but since it was a private matter I tried to stay clear of their discussions." She said as she absently ran her hand over father’s.

“So, they think you did something to affect Neville’s transformation?” Granger charged ahead, ignoring his mother’s obvious stress.

“Yes.” She answered, distantly. She was probably exhausted and in need of sleep.

“And this Esmeralda is the one that encouraged them to go after Teddy?” Granger continued as she looked to Draco with a slight grimace. They did need the information after all.

“Well, yes and no. She seemed more concerned with escaping to safety than anything else, but Greyback was insistent.” His mother’s eyes turned to him pleadingly. He smiled back trying to reassure her.

He caught Granger’s eye, that would have to be enough for now. “Mother, I’m sorry I can’t stay longer...”

“I know dear, the polyjuice.” She smiled weakly, “I’ll let your father know you came.”

“You’ll rest for a while? I’m sure father won’t be up till morning.” He said, gripping his father’s shoulder lightly and releasing it. He hoped that they would indeed be able to go home tomorrow.

“Of course,” she came round the bed to put her arms around him, “Take care of yourself, my darling.” She said into his temple before planting a soft kiss there.

“You as well,” He sincerely hoped Granger did not see the quiver of his lip.

He nodded to her and they left the room.

They were half-way down the hall when Granger crowded to his side, “Do you think Esmeralda is right about Teddy?”

Fuck. He looked to her briefly running his tongue over his lip. “I do. Neville said the same.” He lowered his voice as they crowded closer together to allow several staff to pass. “It’s why he had such a strong reaction to the boy.” He didn’t have to turn to know she was glaring at him.

“How could you not tell Andromeda!” She hissed at him.

“We will. We just wanted to wait until she was settled at Grimauld.”

She huffed incredulously, “You mean you didn’t want her to back out of going to Grimauld.”

Fucking too smart for her own good Granger. “Neville’s formed an attachment to the child and wants to be near him. And, if he is part werewolf Neville is the only person that would be able to interact with him if he changed suddenly. I thought...”

“Neville’s formed an attachment,” Granger lowered her voice when they drew attention as they neared the line for the floo.

“You heard what your mother said about Esmeralda and Fleur told us what happened in Teddy’s room. Draco what if being Neville’s mate is causing you to change?” Draco glanced to Granger. He’d been considering that himself. He had never cared for children and his act of ‘acknowledging’ Teddy had been pure instinct. She pursed her lips together tightly.

“You’ve noticed and you haven’t said anything!” Her face was pinched up so tight he thought about making some cruel taunt to distract her, but she had a mean right hook and he had no interest in feeling it again.

“Just today,” Thank God they were next for the floo. Once they got to the Weasley’s house maybe she’d be too distracted to badger him further. “Neville says that I acknowledged a claim on Teddy and I do feel some attachment to him that I can’t quite explain.”

“I was just beginning to put it together when Mother brought up Esmeralda’s claims.”

Granger was tapping her lip as they stepped up to the floo, shooting Draco glares. “Don’t be pissed at me you’re the one that said I only had to worry about bites.” He saw her face light up. “Neville hasn’t ever bitten me, not even,” He felt his cheeks pink as he turned his head away. She had to know what he meant, surely she wouldn't make him finish the sentence.

She exhaled as they stepped in the floo. “Draco, it’s a new strain.” He held up a hand to quiet her as he called out for the Burrow. They had barely stepped out before she continued. “We are in new territory here, who knows...” Her eyes widened as she stepped close. “Perhaps a bite is no longer required to spread the infection?” Her eyes shot to Weasley and Potter who were stepping forward, warning him to stay back as she spoke, “Perhaps, sharing other body fluids...” She trailed off as her face turned bright red.

Draco could feel his body begin to morph back into its normal shape and used it as an excuse the close his eyes. Well, discussing his and Neville’s sex life with Granger was officially the most mortifying experience of his life. “Yes, perhaps.” He said, as he began to fumble at his, Potter’s robes. He turned his back to her. “I guess it’s a good thing wolves mate for life then.” He tried to sound light, but he really needed to think about how he was going to break this to Neville. The one thing he never wanted.

“I suppose.” She sounded dubious and when he turned to switch robes with a confused-looking Potter he could see that she seemed to actually be concerned about him. Draco’s mind had to do a double-take at that thought, because who would have ever thought that would happen. “Granger, I know what’s happening now and once Neville and I are settled at Grimauld he’s going to resume his work integrating the wolf. I was going to work with him anyway, so I’ll work on integrating whatever changes being Neville’s mate has made in me, while we’re at it.”

Potter and Weasley had finally caught the gist of their conversation and were listening intently. “We need to tell Bill.” Weasley said, then grimaced, probably from the realization that meant he had to think about his brother’s sex life. Draco felt a grimace cross his own face. He hoped he was safely at Grimauld before that discussion started. Weasley looked helplessly to Granger, whose shoulders slumped. He huffed a laugh at her and she threw him a glare.

“Better you than me.” Draco said.

“I second that.” Weasley piped in.

“And, I third it.” Potter offered as he finished buttoning up his robe.

Granger’s glare fell along with her head. “Fine, I’ll broach the subject with Bill and Fleur. But don’t think this absolves you Draco. I want to know what changes you’ve noticed and if anything else changes.”

“Of course, Granger. My owl will be at your window in the blink of an eye.” He said falsely cheery and completely lying. He would tell her only as much as he Neville felt comfortable with and not one iota more.

“To Shell then?” Potter said as they stood closer linking arms. They all nodded as Potter apparated them to Shell Cottage.

____________________________________________

They’d been so exhausted by the time they landed on the steps of Grimauld that they barely held through a quick tour and introduction to the house elf before retiring to their rooms. At least, Draco was trying to retire but Neville’s ups and downs were making it difficult.

“I’m sorry I keep waking you I know you’re tired.” He mumbled as he spooned up to Draco.

“It’s alright. Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just that house elf keeps...”

“Keeps?” He rolled over to face Neville.

“He keeps cleaning my..um..marks. I tried to explain that we needed them to stay, but he keeps saying that he’s had werewolves in the house,” Neville yawned around the word house, “before and that they managed to use the lavs to take care of their business.”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey, it’s not funny.” Neville said burying his red cheeks in the pillow. “I’ll talk with him in the morning. I’m sure that we can all come to an agreement about the house. I’ve a feeling between ridding it of the curses and re-purposing some of the rooms, taking care of your markings will fall on his list of concerns.”

“Yeah, I hope so. I can hear him down there cleaning now.” Neville harrumphed, “Didn’t think he’d find that one.” He said, only half-awake. Draco smiled, watching him slide into sleep as exhaustion finally overtook his instincts.

___________________________________________

They were almost there. The first weeks had been dedicated to clearing out curses and cursed objects and making the house into their home. While the last several saw them settling in to routines and getting to know each other. Dromeda had been shaky for the first few days, so caught up in the memories the house held and in trying to deal with the fact that her grandson was at least in some part a werewolf that Draco had feared that she would take Teddy and flee.

They had worried that Neville’s first transformation under the same roof as Dromeda and Teddy would’ve put the nail in the coffin of their little pack, but for once the transformation went off without a hitch. Neville and Draco spending the night in their bedroom and emerging the next morning.

That day, when Neville was finally ready for lunch, they had come into the kitchen to find Dromeda making soup with Kreacher. Teddy had squealed in delight at seeing Neville and when Draco lifted him from his chair so that Neville could greet him he let out a joyful howl. The noise quite a bit closer to the actual sound than a human child’s imitation would have been. Dromeda had turned to them wide-eyed. Draco could see her calculating as she watched Neville nuzzle Teddy, who began to laugh at the light touches. Her stern expression broke and she actually smiled at them. Draco smiled too, when it was his turn to be nuzzled by a very happy Neville.

Speaking of said werewolf, the house wasn’t the only thing making progress. Neville had been working hard to integrate the wolf and was gaining more control each day. He had not completely transformed out side of the full-moon yet, but Draco suspected that at least some part of that was associated with the physical pain of fully transforming. Not that he could blame Neville for not wanting to go through the physical trauma. He wouldn’t want to either. He’d exhibited enough control last month, that they had left their room after everyone else had retired to go and play in the garden. Neville had stopped at the door to Teddy’s room and whined, but Draco had given him a firm ‘no’ and he had acquiesced, following Draco as he led him outside.

As for himself, he had noted a few additional changes to his behavior. His protectiveness of Neville had spread first to Teddy, then Dromeda and now even Kreacher. He wasn’t as tied to the house and gardens as Neville seemed to be, but was grateful that they provided enough space that Neville didn’t feel caged in.

He rarely left their home, except to visit his parents at the Manor and to conference with Granger as she continued their research.

Father had healed and Draco had been trying to encourage a detente between all the remaining members of his family. Neville had even suggested taking Teddy along for his next visit as a way of healing over old wounds. Draco had thanked him for the idea and smiled sweetly to ask him to bring the idea to Dromeda. Neville had narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing about the trap he’d walked into.

The Wizarding World was still on the look-out for Greyback and his pack, but the furor over Neville’s transformation was dying down under the scrutiny the Ministry was enduring for the deaths of inmates and their attempts to test Teddy. Potter and Granger had spoken out about Neville’s life in hiding and against the Ministry’s policies on werewolves, garnering support for laws proposed by several groups for the protection of werewolves.

Dromeda’s lawyer had made Teddy’s story public at just the right moment and with any luck they’d be able to come out of hiding once the laws for the protection of this new species of werewolf were in place. That is, unless Greyback resurfaced and hurt someone. Draco hoped that the man had taken his pack and fled into the wilds and would never be seen again. He should have known it was a foolish hope.

________________________________________

Draco didn’t think his high-pitched squawk was that funny.

“What’s the matter, Nephew?” Dromeda said, rubbing at her eyes as she attempted to get her breath back under control.

“Why is it that anytime someone else even hints at your resemblance to her. You nearly take their head off, but you delight in torturing me?”

She’d smiled at him brightly, “Because you’re so easy darling and just to remind you who it is you are dealing with. If my grandson is in any way hurt by...” She inhaled deeply, the humor gone, “by my sister and that...your father I will show you what it’s like to deal with an angry Black who still has her sanity.”

“Dromeda you know...” Draco broke off when Neville ran into the kitchen, Teddy in his arms, looking around wildly. Had he been sending off fear pheromones?

“Neville?”

“They’re here!” He growled before taking a deep breath.

“Greyback?”

Neville nodded as he moved toward the back door. He opened it and a moment of panic swept through Draco before he remembered that they would not be seen because of the fidelius.

“Don’t go beyond the ward!” He said, causing Neville to halt. His body was fraught with tension and Draco could see some physical changes already beginning. “As long as we stay behind the wards, we are safe and he can’t get to us.” He said forcefully trying to make Neville hear him above the din of his instincts.

“I’ll call and get Harry and the others on the way. They can have some of their contacts at the Ministry come and arrest them.” Dromeda said, moving to the kitchen floo.

Kreacher popped into existence next to Neville in the back door. “There is one in the back and two round front, Master Longbottom.” He said looking determinedly into Neville’s eyes.

“It doesn’t matter how many are out there, Kreacher,” Draco said through gritted teeth, “because we are staying here and waiting for help.”

Neville was still scenting the air heavily. “Are you... alright?” Draco asked coming to Neville’s shoulder and grabbing it hard. “I need you to stay in control Neville. They know your instincts are on high alert because the full-moon in near and are trying to make you make a mistake.”

“I know.” He said as his nostrils flared.

“Those cretins!” Kreacher said, shaking his fist out the door, though whoever was out there could not hear or see him. He looked up to Draco, “They’re scenting at the edge of property trying to draw him out, Master Draco.”

Draco fisted his hand in Neville’s shirt going up on his toes to whisper in his ear. “Just stay calm. This is our home and they have no claim on it or you.”

Neville nodded slowly every muscle in his body was strung tight. They wouldn’t make a mistake. They would stay calm wait for the others....

Draco ducked instinctively when the explosion reverberating through the house. Neville’s arms came around him to shield him and Teddy, but nothing was falling, though the explosion had to be close by. They all looked up from their crouches as Teddy began to wail.

Neville moved quickly toward the front of the house as he and Dromeda followed. Dromeda taking Teddy, when Neville handed him off. Draco was on Neville’s heels his fingers still in Neville’s shirt as he opened the front door in time to see a line of fire hit the house next door.

“Those fools!” Draco could see Greyback and Esmeralda standing in the street both wands raised. Now that they were at the front of the house they could see that the explosion had hit the house next door.

Greyback lifted his head his eyes shining in the dark of the street, “I can smell you there boy. You can’t hide from me!”

Neville turned his eyes to Draco. “The authorities will be here soon and...” he looked desperately to Dromeda. “I got a house elf. He’s telling the headmistress, they should be here soon.” She said trying to calm Teddy as fat tears streamed down his face.

A scream drew their attention. One of the neighbors was trying to get out of their burning house, beating against the door and calling for help. Neville stepped forward and Draco grabbed him with both hands. “Oh, I made sure we won’t be disturbed little pup. Wouldn’t want any muggles leaving their house and seeing something they shouldn’t.” Greyback shouted.

“Fuck!”

“I’m going to transform.”

“No, no stay calm.”

“I’m choosing to do it. I can take him.”

“Forget that!” Draco said trying to catch his breath and tune out the screams from next door. “Your out-numbered 3 to 1.”

Neville’s chin set, “But they can’t transform. I’m strong enough!”

Another line of fire came from Greyback’s wand shooting into a window of the first floor of the house, causing the woman inside to begin screaming even louder.

Dromeda had tears running down her face as she clasped a hand around Teddy’s ear and pressed him into her chest. He looked up to Neville moving his hands from Neville’s shirt to the back of his head, pulling him down and kissing him hard.

“You can and you are strong enough.” He said as he pulled back holding Neville’s eyes. They were already amber. The texture of the hair in his hands changed to course fur as Neville’s muscles began to contort. “You distract him and I’ll go for her.” Neville nodded as his face began to transform. He dropped down to the ground, shaking and gritting his teeth trying not to scream through the pain. Draco dropped to his knees as his body began to convulse trying to move anything away that could cause an injury.

He looked up to see Dromeda’s eyes widen in shook. Teddy was still wailing, stretching out trying to reach Neville. He adored him and was surely terrified to see him in such a state.

Neville’s body finally went limp as the transformation ended. His eyes were bright and alert when he looked at Draco. He nodded and Draco knew that Neville was in control.

He took off before Draco was ready, heading out the front door as Draco drew his wand and followed. Neville was running full force at Greyback, who was standing his ground even as his woman moved backed several steps.

Draco managed an “Alohomora” as soon as he was past the barrier and heard it break the locking spell on the door. He ran up the stairs, quickly pulling the door open and catching the woman as she fell out. She was unconscious, but alive as he dragged her out of the smoke.

He turned to find Neville just a few feet in front of Greyback, running and dodging spells. Draco screamed Greyback’s name and began firing spells toward him and Esmeralda. Greyback starting firing back as another man apparated behind him, hitting Neville and causing him to drop to the ground.

Draco flung spells furiously, not caring for his aim as long as he could distract them enough to get to Neville. He started when another set of spells joined his. Dromeda was at the bottom of the stoop flinging spells, Teddy in her free arm, as Kreacher ran toward the group waving what appeared to be a broken broom handle.

Greyback laughed as he shot a spell at him sending him flying backward and the broom handle sailing. The man with Greyback fired a spell at Dromeda only to have Greyback turn and yell at him viciously, “Be careful you idiot! I want that pup!”

Dromeda heard him and began to press forward firing spells as Draco took the opportunity run to Neville. He made sure to keep his wand on Greyback as he landed on his knees hard next to him.

Greyback smiled down to him. “Now, that’s mine.” He said firing a spell that Draco managed to deflect. “Neville?” He said reaching down to make sure he was unhurt. He seemed dazed but there was no blood or wounds he could see.

The man with Greyback was defending them from Dromeda’s spells, laughing as she became more and more frustrated. Anger began to overtake his fear as he watched her fight.

“Stop!” He screamed. “All of you stop!”

He saw Greyback shot a look to his mate, who lifted her chin to him. The man behind him still had his wand up as Dromeda continued to fire. “Stop, Dromeda. I want to talk to them.”

Her eyes narrowed. He could see she was struggling with his request but relaxed her arm and stopped casting. With all the noise gone, he could hear sirens in the distance and knew they only had a short time.

“It’s good to see that sense hasn’t totally left the Malfoy’s. I’ll be taking my boys here and going.” Greyback said, walking toward them.

“He can transform. He choose this.” He said meeting Greyback’s eyes.

“Yeah, because of me and as soon as the moon rises tomorrow our pack will be the strongest the world’s ever known.” He said sounding proud.

“You’re not getting me.” Draco said as he moved closer to Neville. “It’s taken months for him to get to this point and it’ll take you all at least as long. You think he’s going to wait around until you’re stronger than he is before he tears your throat out!”

Greyback faltered slightly. “He’s not stronger than me and never will be.” He said dangerously.

“He is and will be for a long time. Look at you. You couldn’t take him without your wand!”

Draco’s mouth snapped shut when Greyback roared at him.

He saw no compromise in Greyback’s eyes and turned to see if Dromeda and Kreacher where in any position to help. His eyes never made it though, landing instead on Greyback’s mate.

“Esmeralda!” He called as her eyes shifted to his. She had stepped forward to guard Greyback as he began to edge toward Neville.

“You’re his mate, talk sense into him. You have to know there is no way my mate is going to leave me, our pack. He will do whatever it takes to come back to us, to our pack. He’s not yours.” Her eyes flicked to Greyback. She had doubts.

Draco’s mind raced. There had to be something. “Build your pack with your own children not by ripping apart other packs.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath. He’d hit his mark. Greyback’s eyes flicked to Esmeralda’s. They were clouded in doubt and fear. “We will have all the children we want once we are back in the wild.” He said to her, though he turned to eye Draco. Draco had the impression that Greyback was very tempted to take his head off with his bare hands.

Draco felt Neville moving under his hand as his dazed body and mind began to recover. Just a few more seconds was all they needed. “And what will happen to those children when you’re too old to fight Neville off?” Greyback halted.

Esmeralda rushed to his side. “Would he kill them?” She asked forcing Greyback’s eyes to meet hers.

Neville wouldn’t harm a child ever, but even as he thought it, he sneered at Greyback. “I am Neville’s mate. It doesn’t matter how long it takes or where you take him. He will do whatever it takes to get back to me and to destroy you.” He turned his eyes to Esmeralda. She had worked alone for months to help her pack escape. She knew the strength of a mate’s bond. “Tell him. Tell him to give up this fool’s errand before you all end up dead.”

Greyback looked furious as she grabbed the edge of his coat and began to tug. He was resisting the movement, his eyes set determinedly as he raised his wand at Neville.

Draco froze. He’d taken his threats too far. He was going to kill Neville. A spell was forming on his lips as Neville sprang at him, lunging at Greyback’s arm. Draco reached out, if Neville bit him. But this wasn’t some uncontrollable animal -it was Neville. He sank his teeth into Greyback’s wand snapping it between his teeth. He felt his face go slack in shock as Neville shook his head causing the broken pieces of wand to scatter.

Greyback’s roared and began to lunge, but Esmeralda pulled hard to him screaming at other man that they had to leave now. Draco was still in shock and it took him a second to realize that Neville was starting after them. He threw himself at Neville, wrapping his arms around his calf and causing him to tumble down.

Neville looked back at him confused before his eyes showed understanding. He’d almost acted on instinct and started to chase them. He heard sirens and saw lights at the end of the street. Smoke and fire were pouring out of the two houses surrounding Grimauld, but the fidelius was keeping it safe from harm.

“We need to get in,” Dromeda said as she ran to help Kreacher up. He heard pops of apparation coming in several directions. Greyback’s pack was leaving as a half-dozen assorted rescuers appeared around them. He could hear Granger shouting orders for spells and charms to keep them concealed and asking Harry to tend to the wounded neighbor.

Neville looked around as people followed Granger’s orders. Draco could tell that he was fighting not to run or attack. Draco crawled up him. “It’s okay, we’re safe. It’s alright.” He said, grabbing Neville’s scruff and burying his face in it.

He stood as Neville did. Their rescuers were watching Neville obviously nervous, which would do nothing to calm him enough to transform. “He’s in control.” He shouted so they could all hear him. “But we need to get him in and calm to change back.” He said and nodded back to Neville, who was still breathing hard trying to calm himself.

Draco held out his hand and Neville placed his clawed paw in it as they walked through the people and the noise, Dromeda, Teddy and Kreacher falling into step behind them as they made their way into Grimauld Place.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue:

Draco hated the first of the school year. The first weeks without Teddy left them all at loose ends and made Neville downright grumpy. At least, it wasn’t as crowded this year. Dromeda had elected to go to work and finish a project she working on. Draco had glared at her this morning as they readied to leave.

He suspected it wasn’t that she all of a sudden had to finish her project so much as she hadn’t wanted to listen to Neville’s complaints about: How could Teddy be leaving for school again so soon? Or, why did Hogwarts have to be a boarding school? And, why couldn’t they just teach him at home?

Draco wondered if he would have opted out if he had the chance too. Except, the pout on Neville’s face was almost too sexy for words and he would have missed it if he‘d stayed home. Neville’s eyes rose from Teddy’s to meet his, a fleck of amber showing. So, maybe now was not the time to be sending off sex pheromones, but once Teddy got on that train they would have hours at home alone.

“Papa?” Teddy asked bringing Neville’s attention back to him. “Yeah?” He said, still slightly distracted. “Um, well,” Teddy looked up to Draco as his cheeks pinked. “Jeez, Pop could you at least wait till I’m on the train?”

Draco swallowed and tried to hide his smile. Teddy had been able to transform willingly for years now, but he and Granger still could not pinpoint if it was his natural ability as an metamorphmagus or his werewolf blood. One trait that was definitely wolf was his sense of smell. It wasn’t as developed as Neville’s, but it was stronger than the average humans, as was his sight, hearing and strength.

Neville cracked a grin as Teddy rolled his eyes at him and Draco scowled at them both. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He insisted as he threw his shoulders back and scanned the platform. Neville and Teddy both were stifling giggles now. Draco was just getting ready to send another glare at them when Teddy straightened suddenly. “Victoire’s here!” He said excitedly, looking to Neville, who nodded his approval as Teddy’s ran to the platform’s entrance just as her family came through.

Draco exhaled harshly. “You did talk to him about that didn’t you?”

Neville stepped behind bending down to rub his check against his. “Of course, I did. He’ll learn to control his reactions to her.” Bill Weasley’s head lifted as Teddy came to a stumbling stop in front of their family, looking for them. He wasn’t quite scowling, but he’d been acting strange around Teddy since he’d entered puberty. “You know I have the feeling that if Bill Weasley had just a little more wolf in him he’d growl every time Teddy came round.”

Neville huffed, “I think when it comes to 13 year-old daughters any father would growl when a boy falls all over himself to be close to her.”

“Perhaps.” Draco said solemnly, leaning back into Neville’s body. “I just hate how she treats him. I think she has just enough Veela and Wolf in her to make him act like a...” Draco deflated as Victoire pushed one of her trunks at Teddy after purposefully ignoring his attempts to greet her. He took it, of course, a sloppy grin plastering his face.

He could feel Neville’s laughter rumble through him as they began to make their way to the platform. Victoire walked, her shoulders thrown back, as she spoke with her mother and continued to ignore Teddy.

“Where we ever that hopeless?” Draco said despairingly.

“I think I was worse, but you,” Neville lowered his voice as his mouth came to Draco’s ear, “always seemed so smooth and in control. The way all those Slytherin girls threw themselves at you.” Draco squirmed against the wet feeling of Neville’s breath against his ear.

“I think you had a very skewed view. I could be in control around them because,” Draco stepped back slightly into Neville’s chest, “they didn’t have anything I wanted.”

He started to move as the Weasley’s came nearer but was stopped by Neville’s hand on his shoulder. “When I get you home I’ll give you what you want.” Draco felt himself flush brightly as Teddy eyed them with distaste.

Neville began to laugh again as he pulled away to greet Bill stopping mid-movement and lifting his head. He discreetly scented the air, which wasn’t uncommon, but the worried look that passed across his face was. He met Draco’s eyes for a moment before lifting his head back to the platform entrance.

Neville’s actions drew the attention of the entire group, all of whom followed his eyes. Draco reached into his robe and put his hand on his wand. Teddy put Victoire’s bag down slowly, inhaling deeply as he turned his body back to the platform’s entrance. If there was going to be an attack Draco would have to keep him back. Wolf or not he’d only distract Neville if he had to fight.

Draco didn’t realize he was holding his breath until it rushed out of him when a young girl tentatively stepped onto the platform. Neville was staring daggers at the child. Draco looked at her, trying to figure out what was raising Neville’s hackles. “Teddy!” Neville said sharply when he walked past him toward the girl. Draco had jumped at the bite in Neville’s voice. He had never spoken to Teddy like that.

The crowd on the platform, either frightened by Neville’s voice or his and Teddy’s strange reactions began to back away from the group. At one time such a reaction had been common, but it had been years since it had last happened.

Teddy was almost to the girl, who was looking at him and the group moving toward her, warily. Neville kept moving as Draco followed him. Both of them watching the girl as Teddy halted a few feet in front of her.

Draco concluded that she must be hurt or in some sort of distress. Her hair was long and looked unkempt, while the dress she wore was tattered and filthy. She had no robe and appeared to be barefoot. “Has someone hurt her?” He asked Neville as he walked beside him. He felt several people following behind them, probably Fleur and Bill and some of their family, but didn’t turn to verify his assumptions.

The girl was shrinking away with every step they made. Teddy was raising a placating hand in an effort to calm her. Neville kept his eyes forward and expression hard as they moved and Draco decided to pull his wand just to be safe.

“Hello.” He heard Teddy venture softly as they arrived. “I’m Teddy.”

The girl’s eyes shot from Teddy to Neville as he came to a stop a yard behind him. She admitted a low warning growl as she pressed her back to the brick behind her. Draco saw Neville’s jaw tighten as he worked to keep himself from growling back. “Don’t be afraid.” Teddy said, still keeping his hands up and open. “That’s just my pops. They won’t hurt you.” Her eyes flicked to Teddy and back to Neville.

“Has she been hurt?” Fleur asked from several feet away. Most of the platform was watching them now and even Draco’s senses could pick up that the girl was on the hairy edge of panic.

Teddy stepped in front of her effectively cutting off her view of her surroundings. It worked, forcing her focus on him. She emitted a small sound from the back of her throat that sounded more like a whimper than a warning as she focused on him. “What’s your name?” Teddy said as he stepped closer.

Her lip quivered slightly before she clenched her jaw, a look of determination coming to her face as she answered. “Ula...Ula Greyback.”

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ula: Pet form of English Ulrica, meaning "wolf power."  
> Reviews and comments are always welcome.


End file.
